¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: CAPITULO 27!!*ÚLTIMO CAPITULO*es el quinto año de Hermione, uno muy especial. Al tratar de ayudar a Draco la vida de Hermione cambia de una día al otro, ahora su vida está en peligro, pero no todo es malo, algo está surgiendo entre ella y Draco.
1. Cambios

A/N: Que puedo decir… Esta es una de mis historias favoritas, o por lo menos mi favoritas de las que yo he escrito, y por primera vez en ff.net publico un fic en español, porque por lo general escribo en inglés… pero espero que les guste.  
  
¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Por: MissIntelligence.  
  
Capitulo 1: Cambios  
  
  
  
Hermione miró alrededor de la plataforma 9y3/4. Era increíble pensar que su sexto año estaba por comenzar. Muy orgullosa, ella usaba en sus túnicas su insignia de prefecto, la cual brillaba por las cuantas veces que había sido lustrada ese verano.  
  
Ella trató de localizar a Ron y a Harry entre medio del tumulto que se había formado en la plataforma, no era un trabajo fácil. Todo tipo de lechuzas pasaban por delante de ella, las asustadas caras de los de primer año le recordaban sus primero momentos en el lugar, los cuales ya parecían lejanos.  
  
"¡Hermione!" Una voz llamó, Hermione había estado escuchando esa voz por más de seis años, la había escuchado, discutir, gritar y gruñir.  
  
"¡Ron! ¿Como estas?" saludó Hermione respondiendo el abrazo que su amigo había comenzado. No pudo evitar el notar el agradable aroma de su pelo.  
  
"Ahora estoy mejor que nunca… ejem ¿Cuántas veces haz limpiado esa insignia, Mione?" Ron dijo señalando su insignia.  
  
"Cuantas veces fue suficiente, Weasley." Dijo un poco en broma, "¿Donde está Harry?"  
  
"¡Harry Potter, ven aquí!" Ron exclamó, llamando a su famoso compañero. Luego de unos pocos minutos un el muchacho se las arregló para hacer su aparición a través de la abultada plataforma mágica.  
  
"¡Mione!" Dijo embarazándola con sus fuertes brazos, toda esa fuerza se la debía a las incasables prácticas de Quidditch en Hogwarts.  
  
"¡Wow, Hermione! ¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione de pies a cabeza.  
  
Hermione, como la mujer de dieciséis años que ya era, había desarrollado en los últimos dos años una figura de la cuál estaba muy orgullosa. Sí, su figura había cambiado al igual que su pelo, pero seguía siendo la mejor de su clase, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Solo ustedes pueden cambiar?" Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos.  
  
Harry y Ron no se habían quedado atrás. Harry estaba más alto, y su posición en el equipo de Quidditch se estaba dando a notar en su estructura física, de la cuál ya se habían dado cuenta las mujeres de Hogwarts. Su voz, que una vez fue suave y entonada, había dado paso a una voz inestable y baja, si Hermione tuviera que describirla sería… sexy, para que lo iba a negar, toas las mujeres tienen hormonas, y ella, estaba claro, no era la excepción.  
  
Ron estaba más alto de lo que Hermione había alguna vez pensado posible, sus ojos azules se destacaban más, gracias a la disminución de sus pecas. Al igual que Harry había cambiado su voz, tomó un poco más de tiempo en su caso pero finalmente cambió. A diferencia de Harry, había algo que le llamaba la atención a Hermione. Ella pagaría diez millones de Galeones si encontraran a una persona que pudiera mantener un argumento con ella por más de diez minutos, Hermione conocía a esa persona, Ron.  
  
Al oír la respuesta de Hermione, Harry levantó sus manos en señal de paz, "No, es solo que es un cambio, uno muy bueno."  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, Herm." Ron agregó, aclarándose la garganta, "Deberíamos subir, ¿No creen?" dijo señalando el Hogwarts Express.  
  
Ron y Harry ayudaron a Hermione con su baúl, por lo que ella solo tuvo que cargar con un pequeño bolso de mano.  
  
Antes de subir al tren, algo llamó la atención de Hermione. Al otro lado de la plataforma, Draco Malfoy la estaba observando. El también había cambiado. De cuerpo estaba más ancho, al parecer el Quidditch era una buena fuente de ejercicio, su pelo que una vez había sido peinado para atrás estaba peinado al lado dejando que un mechón de su pelo rubio, cayera sobre su frente y por alguna razón sus ojos grises se destacaban más.  
  
El solo hecho de que el la estuviera mirando de tal manera, hacía correr hormiguitas por la espalda de Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, ¿Vienes o no?" Ron llamó desde el tren.  
  
"¡VOY!" Hermione volvió su atención al tren, dejando a Malfoy, por el momento, olvidado.  
  
A/N: Eso es todo por ahora, solo una pequeña intro para mi historia, REVIEWS!! 


	2. Miradas que matan

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Capitulo 2: Miradas que matan.  
  
  
  
No fue difícil para Hermione, saber donde estaban sus amigos, años de experiencia la llevaron ciegamente al último compartimiento del tren.  
  
"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Ron en cuanto la vio.  
  
"No, nada algo me distrajo, pero no nada especial" respondió Hermione sintiéndose un poco culpable por mentir, pero si le hubiera dicho la verdadera razón, Ron estaría armando un escándalo mas grande que Hogwarts.  
  
Ron levantó las cejas a su respuesta "¿Algo te llamó la atención… pero no era nada especial?" Ahora que Hermione lo escuchaba se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido. Un poco nerviosa, ella asintió. Ron la miró por un momento y luego encogió los hombros. Un sentimiento de alivio corrió por su cuerpo.  
  
"¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Harry?" preguntó Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
"Horribles…no puedo esperar para tener la edad suficiente… y cuando ese día llegue los Dursley se acordarán de mí" dijo Harry en una voz maliciosa y con sed de venganza.  
  
"La venganza no es buena Harry y tu lo sabes," recordó Hermione tomando nuevamente su puesto de sabe lo todo.  
  
"Si, si como quieras Hermione..."  
  
El resto del viaje, Hermione tuvo que soportar las extensas conversaciones de Quidditch que se sostuvieron en el compartimiento. Aunque ellos habían cambiado físicamente, el cambio no había sido suficientemente grande para cambiar su sicología.  
  
Tampoco hubo visitas indeseadas.  
  
******  
  
La lluvia caía con una fuerza sorprendente sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, lo que hizo que el viaje al castillo uno muy mojado y difícil.  
  
"¿Por qué estas cosas no se mueven más rápido?, estoy muriendo de hambre" Alegó Ron con voz afligida y frotándose su estomago.  
  
"Ya no falta, pero acuérdate que todavía falta la selección," dijo Harry, al parecer le daba gracia la cara que ponía Ron pues se puso a reír en cuanto terminó la oración.  
  
Hermione se rió con el y se atrevió a mirar a Ron de reojo, suspiró en silencio.  
  
******  
  
Hogwarts ya estaba sobre sus cabezas. Entraron a castillo corriendo escapando de la lluvia que los había recibido.  
  
"Uff! Seguro que me agarro un resfrío," dijo Hermione una vez que ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, su pelo estaba mojado al igual que sus túnicas.  
  
"¿Dónde los de primero? ¡Hay gente que tiene hambre en este castillo!" Ron exclamó en general, mirando a todos lados buscando por alguna señal de los niños de primer año.  
  
"Ron… cállate," dijo Hermione sonriendo, pero muy molesta. Al terminar las puertas del Gran Hall se abrieron y un puñado de asustadas caras hizo su aparición en frente de todos.  
  
"Bienvenidos alumnos," Albus Dumblendor se hizo escuchar, "A un nuevo año en Hogwarts, tengo un anuncio que hacer antes de que prosigamos con la selección. El profesor Snape no tendrá que enseñar Defensa contra las artes oscuras este año, como muy amablemente lo hizo el año pasado," dijo señalando muy solemnemente con una mano a Snape. "Este año tenemos de vuelta a uno de los mejores profesores de Hogwarts, demos la bienvenida al profesor Lupin."  
  
Se escucharon aplausos, la mayoría de la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando el profesor salió de una puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa principal, se veía considerablemente nervioso. También se escucharon murmullos y risitas. Hermione no sabía porque armaban tanto alboroto, el era un hombre lobo, pero dos cosas: totalmente inofensivo y un excelente profesor con mucho conocimiento en las artes oscuras.  
  
"Que comience la selección," ordenó el director.  
  
Aunque a Hermione le costaba aceptarlo, la selección la aburría demasiado.  
  
Ella se sintió observada, su intuición la llevó directamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy la estaba mirando de la misma manera que la había mirado en la plataforma esa mañana. A pesar de todo el odio que sentía por Malfoy no pudo despegar sus ojos de él, y su inspección solo terminó cuando él sonrió de tal manera que en segundos la cara de Hermione ardía. Desvió su atención al nuevo miembro de Gryffindor que estaba siendo aplaudido por toda la mesa, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de Malfoy, y por alguna razón, que ella desconocía, mandaba golpecitos de electricidad por su espalda.  
  
A/N: Hola, gracias por las reviews!! En esta historia hermione tiene dos opciones, pero van a tener que esperar hasta el final de la historia para saber con quien se queda!!! REVIEWS!!! PLZ!! 


	3. ¿Sexy?

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3: ¿Sexy?  
  
Disc: Nop no son míos, buuuaa!!!  
  
  
  
El primer día de clases siempre ponía a Hermione muy nerviosa, Era el día en que todo lo que había estudiado en el verano se ponía a prueba, era estupido pero para ella era importante. Todo lo que tenía que ver con clases la ponía nerviosa, pero era un desafío que había aprendido a enfrentar durante los años.  
  
La clase de Historia de la Magia no era una de sus favoritas pero era esencial en su aprendizaje, y aun que la aburriera debía prestar atención. El tema de esa clase era: Los Ministros de la Magia, algo no muy interesante, pero necesario. A su lado, Harry estaba muy interesado en el techo y de vez en cuando bostezaba profundamente, a su derecha Ron tenia su codo en la mesa sujetando su cabeza, con los ojos completamente cerrados, si había algo que molestara mas a Hermione en el mundo, era la forma en que Ron se "preocupaba" por sus tareas y clases, en su mente solo había tres cosas: ajedrez, comida y Quidditch, y de vez en cuando se daba el tiempo para discutir con ella. Hermione tenía que admitir que aunque se enojaba mucho después de cada pelea, de alguna forma le gustaba, por que sabía que ella siempre o la mayoría de las veces tenía la razón, y Ron lo sabia, pero no había manera de que algún día lo fuera a aceptar, eso seria demasiado para su orgullo. Disimuladamente Hermione golpeo el codo de Ron, lo que hizo que el reaccionara de inmediato, abriendo los ojos, reconociendo el lugar donde estaba y después dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, mando a Hermione un mirada de odio pero de todas maneras volvió a su posición.  
  
Milagrosamente la campana sonó y Hermione empezó a recoger sus cosas, eran demasiadas pues aunque había dejado algunas materias, todavía tenía muchas más que cualquier persona en Hogwarts. Plumas, pergaminos y libros eran algunas de las tantas cosas que Hermione traía en su bolso.  
  
"¿Hermione, vienes? Tengo hambre," dijo Ron desde la puerta. Era hora de almorzar y ella estaba muriendo de hambre.  
  
"Si, voy," dijo recogiendo las ultimas cosas, antes de que Ron saliera de su vista Hermione dijo "¡Ron! Tu siempre tienes hambre"  
  
"JA-JA" respondió el sarcásticamente.  
  
Hermione sonrió, era tan fácil atacar a Ron con ese tipo de cosas.  
  
El Gran Hall estaba repleto, gente hablando y riendo, era extraño por lo general no había tantas personas, algunas siempre se saltaban el almuerzo, ella era una de ellas, pues siempre usaba ese tiempo para ir a la biblioteca.  
  
"Hola, Hermione" saludo Pavarti desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
Hermione le dio una media sonrisa, preguntándose, por que la había saludado, porque grandes amigas no eran, y se habían visto en el dormitorio de las niñas la noche anterior, y sobre todas las cosas Pavarti no era de las personas que la saludaban siempre.  
  
"¿Pasa algo, Herm?" pregunto Harry, sin mirarla, estaba más concentrado en el plato que tenia en frente.  
  
"No nada," respondió dejando todas sus preguntas para después, "¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Harry?"  
  
"Seguro," dijo Harry, esta vez mirándola, pero con la boca llena.  
  
"¿Desde cuando soy Herm?" Hermione de repente se sintió extraña por preguntar, por que ella bien sabia que lo hacían de cariño, pero ¿porque Herm?  
  
"Desde… desde que me parece… ¿lindo?" dijo un poco inseguro del uso de la ultima palabra. "¿Te parece mal?"  
  
"No, es que es una cambio un poco… raro," Raro, pero sin duda alguna le gustaba, la mayoría del tiempo era Hermione Granger o La sabe lo todo de Gryffindor, y el titulo que por algún tiempo llevo muy orgullosamente: "La mejor amiga de Harry Potter," pero ese titulo se puso viejo y le comenzó a molestar, por eso le gustaba ser llamada de otra manera, "Me gusta"  
  
Harry sonrió y volvió a su conversación sobre Quidditch con Ron, Dean y Seamus.  
  
Esa tarde tenían dos clases: Herbologia y Pociones.  
  
Pociones.  
  
Por alguna razón, no quería pensar en la clase de pociones de esa tarde, aunque todas eran una tortura, el solo pensar en ello, la hacia querer llorar. Todos esos pensamientos la hicieron recordar la incomoda situación con Malfoy. Mirarlo de esa manera había sido intoxicante y prohibido, y toda esa inspección la hizo darse cuenta que realmente era muy…. ¿sexy?, no Hermione tenia prohibido pensar ciertas cosas de un Slytherin, pero en su interior no lo podía negar. ¿Por qué todos los hombres tenían que desarrollar un cuerpo irresistible? ¿Para tortura a las pobres niñas, que suspiraban cuando pasaban? Sin duda era por eso. Últimamente muchas niñas suspiraban al ver a Harry y a Ron, de hecho, incluso ella estaba volteando cabezas este año, cabezas que nunca había pensado en voltear como la de Malfoy, y eso sin duda era muy halagador, pero le daba miedo. Malfoy no era una buena persona, estaba claro, y por la forma en que la miraba, ella deducía que lo que el quería iba mucho mas allá de solo mirar.  
  
"Voy a la biblioteca," dijo de repente, sin llamar la atención de nadie.  
  
Como odiaba cuando la gente la ignoraba, como odiaba las extensas conversaciones de Quidditch que los hombre eran capaces de sostenes durante largos períodos de tiempo, como odiaba la forma en que se daban esos duros abrazos con palmadas que duelen solo para probar su fuerza… Hermione se pregunto, ¿Cómo mis pensamientos llegan a tales puntos? Sin duda alguna, pensar en los abrazos que los hombres compartían era estupido, y una pérdida de tiempo.  
  
La biblioteca estaba vacía, Hermione se sintió completa nuevamente. Ella no entendía como algunas personas odiaban los libros, si eran la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, todo lo que quieras saber lo encuentras en un libro, son mas sabios que el sabio mas sabio del mundo. Su amor por los libros comenzó cuando era pequeña, sus padres solían leerle cuentos, no historias de hadas, historia verdadera, hechos, sus favoritos eran los cuentos de la antigua Grecia. Era increíble, la inmensa capacidad que tenían. Para imaginar tal hermosa literatura, basada solo y únicamente en sus creencias y sus dioses. También había sacado inspiración de esos libros, la fuerza con la cual admiraban y respetaban a sus dioses era inmensa. Les estaba eternamente agradecida.  
  
  
  
Agarro un par de libros de la repisa más cercana, a este punto de su vida, todos los libros le parecían interesante. Se sentó en la mesa mas cercana y se hundió en el libro que resulto ser de magos y brujas famosos, ya lo había leído… mas de cinco veces.  
  
Su lectura solo fue interrumpida por un par de ojos grises, que la miraban. Hermione lenta y disimuladamente levanto la vista, pero inmediatamente miro hacia otro lado. 'Otra vez,' pensó, ahí estaba Malfoy, mirándola con esos ojos que la mataban, no solamente con los golpecitos de electricidad en su espalda, si no que la mataban de miedo y nervios. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Malfoy se levanto y lentamente se abrió camino hacia la mesa de Hermione…  
  
A/N: ¿Qué tal? Estoy orgullosa de este capitulo, *sniff*, orgullosa de mi misma, de verdad quiero saber que piensan de este Cáp. Es importante!!!! REVIEW!! PLZ 


	4. Serpiente

A/N: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y UN MILLON DE GRACIAS, Me da tanta felicidad el ver que todas las reviews dicen cosas positivas y halagadoras. Para las personas que están preocupadas sobre que parejas se van a formar, yo creo que esta más que claro, PERO, hay algunas pruebas que Hermione va a tener que superar. Yo para que les voy a mentir soy una R/H de corazón pero este no es el caso…. Weno weno disfruten este capitulo.  
  
¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
  
  
Capitulo 4: Serpiente.  
  
Disc: No todavía no los poseo.  
  
Hermione no sabia si correr o enfrentar las cosas. Su corazón latía fuertemente dejando poco espacio para respirar, un momento, este era Malfoy, y ella lo había enfrentado otras veces, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? 'Tranquilizate Hermione,' se dijo ella misma, calmando de alguna manera sus nervios. Pretendió que leía, se veía bastante falso, porque sus ojos no se movían y no había cambiado de página hace un rato, pero sin embargo siguió con su actuación, soltando pequeñas cantidades de aire de vez en cuando. Al ver que nada pasaba y que nadie le dirigía la palabra, Hermione levanto la vista, Malfoy estaba registrando un libro con Madame Pince a la salida de la biblioteca. Aunque muy aliviada, sentía que esa conversación debió haber pasado. Miro una vez más, y esta vez sus ojos se conectaron, y Malfoy sonrió, no una sonrisa amable, pero era mejor que las que las que en general le mandaba. Hermione sintió su cara arder. Lo único que Malfoy hizo fue reírse más.  
  
"Que bien, descontrólate Hermione," dijo en una voz suave, inaudible para cualquier otro. Era impresionante la manera en la cual Malfoy la hacia perder el control, no solo de su odio hacia el, por que ella lo odiaba, si no que la hacia perder el control de su cuerpo y la dejaba sin respiración, quizás eran sus hormonas, pero por que el, cuando en Hogwarts había mas de cien machos a quien mirar, ¡por que Draco Malfoy!  
  
Hermione caminaba más rápido que de costumbre a su clase de Herbologia, que por suerte era con los Ravenclaws. Todos sus pensamientos vagaban libremente en su cabeza, divididos entre tareas y los últimos acontecimientos que la volvieron loca de desesperación.  
  
"¡Hermione!" Alguien grito por su espalda.  
  
"¿Qué?" ella respondió un poco mas fuerte de lo que había planeado, quien no lo hubiera hecho en esa situación.  
  
"Disculpa por interrumpir tus profundos pensamientos, pero si no parabas te ibas a estrellar," advirtió Ron, tratando de aguantar la risa, aunque no hacia un buen trabajo.  
  
Hermione miro al frente, efectivamente estaba parada a centímetros de la pared del invernadero numero tres. Ahora sabía a lo que la llevaban esos pensamientos, a la locura, a la distracción. Por eso es que los Slytherins están completamente prohibidos para los Gryffindors. Esas serpientes te envenenaban con sus pensamientos y miradas, hasta tal punto que luego caías rendida a sus pies.  
  
Hermione entro al invernadero, nunca le habían gustado las plantas, pero no había forma en el mundo que ella lo aceptara públicamente, no si era una materia del colegio.  
  
Tomo asiento al lado de Ron, quien ya la esperaba con una sonrisa picara en su cara.  
  
"¿En que pensabas Hermione, que estuviste apunto de aplastar tu cara en la pared?" pregunto muy inocentemente.  
  
"Nada que te interese, Ronald," dijo en una voz ácida, no tenía ganas de compartir su agradable experiencia en la biblioteca con el pelirrojo.  
  
"Disculpe, señorita prefecta, no quise intrometerme," dijo Ron ahora un poco mas molesto, "Tiene que haber sido cosas muy importantes, para sacar a Hermione Granger de su estado de concentración permanente."  
  
"Ron… por favor no empieces, me quedo dando vuelta algo que leí, eso es todo," mintió Hermione cruzando los dedos para que se tragara su historia, Ron no era una persona fácil de convencer.  
  
"Te creo… tenemos pociones, que infierno" recordó Ron hundiendo su cara en sus brazos, "Harry tenemos pociones,"  
  
Otra vez ignorada, por que alguien no podía ver que con ella también podían conversar, no entendía mucho de Quidditch pero le gustaba, lo que era un comienzo bastante bueno.  
  
"Hola Hermione," saludo Lavender, acompañada por Pavarti.  
  
"¿Cómo estas?" pregunto Pavarti.  
  
"Bien," segunda vez que le hablaban, eso era muy extraño porque ella no estaba a la "altura" de Pavarti o Lavender o no era suficientemente femenina para ocupar un lugar en su grupo.  
  
"Oye, ¿te podemos preguntar algo?" dijo Lavender, llamando la atención de Harry y Ron.  
  
Hermione asintió, no muy segura si le convenía, pero la curiosidad le gano.  
  
"¿Por qué Malfoy te miraba tanto hoy en el almuerzo?" dijo Pavarti con picardía, notando la cara que Ron y Harry habían puesto.  
  
"¿Mirando? ¿El?, no ¿Cuándo?" aunque Hermione hizo todas las caras de asombro que conocía, no convenció a sus amigos que la miraba buscando otra respuesta en sus ojos.  
  
"Bueno nosotras no fuimos las únicas que notamos, Hermione. Varias personas" agrego Lavender.  
  
Presión. Era una de las cosas que Hermione odiaba que aplicaran en ella por que sabia que de un momento a otro iba a tener que ceder.  
  
"¿Sabes Hermione?" dijo Harry poniendo cara de pensamiento, "Yo igual note algo hoy al almuerzo"  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunto Hermione inocentemente a su amigo.  
  
"Vamos Hermione, tengo ojos, no son muy buenos, pero aun funcionan." Dijo Harry e inconscientemente se subió los lentes, lo cual gano una risita de parte de Pavarti y Lavender.  
  
"Bueno, los míos deben ser peores porque yo no note nada, ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer…"  
  
  
  
La clase fue tensa, gracias a las miradas que le lanzaban Harry y Ron, gracias a las risitas de Lavender y Pavarti, pero termino sin problemas. Ahora el problema era enfrentar pociones…  
  
  
  
A/N: Otro capitulo, se que no paso mucho pero este capitulo era necesario. La presión de amigos es algo muy frecuente ¿les ha pasado alguna vez? A mi más de una, bueno dejen REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
APRETA ESE BOTON!!! 


	5. Escuchando detras de las puertas

A/N: No se en que palabras poner lo agradecida que estoy. Me encanta recivir reviews, me gustan las criticas, sobre todo criticas tan buenas como las que me han dado, asi que muchas gracias, (Al final respondo algunas reviews), me disculpo de ante mano si tengo algun error ortografico, mi corrector no esta funcionando.  
  
¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5: Escuchando detrás de las puertas.  
  
  
  
1.1 Hermione trato de calmar sus nervios, aunque por fuera era la misma Hermione de siempre, por dentro estaba temblando y no se nececitaba poner mucha atencion para escuchar a su corazon que latia a mil por segundo. El frio, oscuro lugar la recivió. El sonido de su corazon se aumentaba, gracias al eco. Miró a todos lados buscando a Harry y a Ron, ella habia escapado de sus preguntas con las cuales habia sido atacada en la clase de Herbologia, por lo tanto llegarian despues de ella. Algunos Slytherins estaban ya sentados, pociones era una de las pocas clases que los Slytherins respetaban. Aunque la mayoria de los alumnos en la sala estaban vestidos de verde, Malfoy no estaba a la vista. Hermione suspiro en alivio, no queria ni imaginar como el resto del año seria, este era su primer día y habia sido, hasta el momento, terrible. Tomó el asiento mas alejado del escritorio de Snape, Malfoy como el preferido del profesor se sentaba adelante.  
  
Justo cuando Hermione había empesado a relajarse, la puerta se abrió violentamente y el resto de los alumnos entró. De entre la multitud, Hermione reconoció a Ron, por su pelo, pero el no era el único que destacaba de la muchedumbre, el pelo dorado de Malfoy que lo hacia verse tan atractivo, con ese mechon de cabello que caía sobre su frente. Él miro al rededor de el lugar, por un momento Hermione creyó que sus ojos se posaron en ella, pero borró tales pensamientos, últimamente se había estado imaginando muchas cosas sin sentido, ella era de padres muggle, y una persona como él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, una... sagre sucia. Hermione paso una mano sobre su frente en frustracion, como alguien como Malfoy podía tener tal efecto en ella.  
  
Algo llamó la atención de Hermione, no fué el hecho de que Harry y Ron se sentaron al lado de ella sin hablar, Malfoy estaba sentado en la parte trasera del lugar con una extraña y muy segura sonrisa en su palida cara. Hermione abrió los ojos en asombro, no podía quitar los ojos de su cara, aunque el no estubiera mirando. Malfoy movió su cabeza de tal manera que su mechon estubiera fuera de sus ojos, tal acción mando a Hermione a las nubes. Aunque la escena era esplendida, ella sabía que estaba completamente prohibido. 'Hormonas, hormonas' se repetia Hermione en su mente. Lentamente alejo sus ojos de Malfoy y se concentró en Snape, quien escribia algo en el pizarrón. Iba a ser dificil concentrarse en la clase.  
  
La mitad de la clase pasó sin complicaciones, Hermione creyó sentir un par de veces los ojos de Malfoy en su piel, pero como sabía que solo era una reacción de sus hormonas descartó el pensamiento.  
  
Hermione miró su reloj, diez minutos y la tortura habría terminado.  
  
"Hermione, mira a tu izquierda," murmuró Ron desde su derecha. Hermione hizo lo que Ron había dicho, Malfoy se estaba devorando cada parte de su cara y no paró cuando vió que ella se había dado cuenta de su pequeño festín, su autoestima debía ser muy grande, "No sé que más pruebas quieres Hermione, y por la cara que tienes, sé que te habías dado cuenta," agregó nuevamente Ron en el tono más serio que la furia lo dejaba.  
  
"No es mi culpa, además todo esto no tiene sentido, y tú lo sabes" aclaró Hermione.  
  
"Nadie te está culpando, Hermione. Solo que es raro, puede estar tramando algo, quien sabe," dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que la campana sonó indicando el termino de las clases por el resto del día.  
  
"Mmm... me pregunto que habrá de comer hoy," se preguntó Ron.  
  
"Lo averiguaremos en un segundo, ¿vienes, Herm?" dijo Harry, mirando desesperadamente hacia la puerta del Gran Hall.  
  
"No, no tengo hambre." A esto Harry la miro y se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
  
"No dejes que él te moleste, Hermione," dijo Harry en un tono de compación.  
  
"No me molesta, no tengo hambre, anda con Ron" aseguro ella, viendo que Ron escuhaba la conversacion desde la puerta. "Anda"  
  
Harry la miró con unos ojos en los cuales Hermione descubrió pura lástima por ella, odiaba cuando la gente le tenía lastima.  
  
Harry finalmente asintió y alcanzó a su amigo. Ron le ofreció a Hermione una media sonrisa antes de entrar al amplio lugar. De alguna manera se sintió rara al ver la expresión de Ron, el solo volver a pasar esa sonrisa por su mente la derretía, no de la forma que cierto Slytherin la mataba, era mucho más gentil y mucho mas ¿Permitida?  
  
Cuantas veces Hermione se repetía que lo que sentía por Malfoy eran solo hormonas, mas veces se le repetía la escena en pociones, y más quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido. Todos estos pensamientos se cruzaban por la mente de Hermione, mientras caminaba por el corredor que la llevaba hacia la torre de Gryfindor.  
  
"No como Granger..." Hermione paró en seco en cuanto escucho su nombre. Alguien estaba hablando de ella adentro de uno de los salones vacios. La puerta estaba entre abierta y la cara de Malfoy se veía claramente. Ella no podía ver la otra persona.  
  
"¿Qué pasa con la sangre sucia?" preguntó la otra voz. Hermione sintio la furia entrandole cuando escucho como la habían llamado.  
  
"Ha cambiado, ya no es la misma de antes, y al parecer el verano le hizo muy bien a su cuerpo, podría hasta decir que es aceptable y que me dan ganas de... olvidalo" dijo Malfoy.  
  
Cuando Hermione escuchó lo último, decidió desaparecer, no sería muy bonito si la encontraran, menos después de lo que había escuchado. Al parecer no era su imaginacion, él si la había estado mirando ese día en pociones, y en el Gran Hall, pero aunque le encantara el sentimiento, no podía ser MALFOY....  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Y? Que tal? A mi me gustó =) quiero saber lo que uds opinan. Ah! Hay algo que tienen que tener en cuenta, yo vivo en Nueva Zelanda y tengo como 16 horas mas que uds, por lo tanto si el update dice por ejemplo, que la última actualización fué el 28 de mayo, en realidad la actualizé el 29 de mayo un día mas que uds.  
  
Karolyn:Me encanta escuchar que te gusta mi historia, y me encantan tus super animadas reviews!!  
  
Polgara: Que yo no haya escrito que Hermione se había orinado de los nervios no significa necesariamente que no lo hizo, =)  
  
Y en general, gracias a todas las personas que han halagado mi escritura!!! SON LOS (AS) MEJORES!!!!  
  
Fran. 


	6. Intoxicacion

A/N: Uff si lo se ha pasado taaanto tiempo! Y lo siento mucho, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer! Pero aqui esta este capitulo mas que largo!!! Jeje. Además FF.NET no está funcionando correctamente asi que puede que no pueda poner esta historia cuando termine este capitulo. No esta revisado asi que puede que tenga errores!!  
  
¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Capitulo 6: Intoxicación.  
  
  
  
El fuego la imnotizaba, los diferentes colores de las llamas, el calor que irradiaban y la forma en que se movia y cambiaba de tamaño. Todo eso la había mantenido en el mismo sillón por más de tres horas, sin pensar, sin preocupaciones, solo Hermione y sus pensamientos. La conversación que había escuchado ese día no le decía mucho, pero lo que sabía es que Malfoy estaba interesado en ella, no sabía con que intenciones, pero la había notado. No sabía que pensar, esta era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba en ella.  
  
Harry y Ron ya estaban en la cama, eran la una de la mañana y ella era la única en el lugar. No tenía sueño, no estaba cansada, pero ¿que había dicho Malfoy que la había dejado de esa forma?. Hermione sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar cada pensamiento de ella y esperando que el sueño le entrara. Momento que no llegó nunca.  
  
Hermione se levantó por primera vez del sillón con solo un pensamiento en su mente, 'la capa invisible'.  
  
Subiendo tan silenciosamente como sus pies se lo permietian, Hermione se escabulló por la escalera que daba al dormitorio de sus compañeros, estaba violando las reglas, pero en ese momento no importaba. Lentamente abrió la puerta que decía 'quinto año', la cuál reveló un dormitorio circular que alojaba cinco camas. En la primera de ellas, Neville roncaba, Hermione podía ver su cara ya que él había dejado parte de sus cortinas habiertas. Ahora el reto era encontrar la cama de Harry. Abrió la segunda cortina, Dean dormía tranquilamente. La tercera cama reveló un Seamus un poco tenso, en la cuata cama, Ron descansaba con una tierna sorisa en su cara, o al menos era lo más tierna que un hombre de quince años podía ofrecer. La última era la de Harry. Hermione se acercó despacio, rogando silenciosaente que su amigo no se despertara. Ella sabia muy bien que si le pedia a Harry la capa el con gusto se la prestaria, pero sabia que el haria muchas preguntas, y Hermione no tenia respuesta para ninguna de ellas.  
  
Respiro muy profundo y aguantó la respiracion, no iba a tomar ningun riesgo. Abrió el baúl para encontrar una cantidad de cosas impresionante, pero, para la suerte de Hermione, Harry era una persona ordenada y la capa relucía bajo la luz de la luna, ella se sonrió muy orgullosa. Aunque romper las reglas no era bueno.... bueno doblar un poquito las reglas no era bueno, Hermione sintio la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo y eso la hacia muy atrevida.  
  
Dejando atras el silencioso dormitorio de sus amigos, con la capa puesta, salio de la torre, dejando en su camino a una señora gorda muy confundida. El dilema era a donde ir. Podria ir a lago y respirar aire puro, o podría ir a la biblioteca y relajarse leyendo un poco. Hermione se rió silenciosamente al pensar que realmente la biblioteca no era donde ella queria ir, por lo tanto tomo su primera opción, aunque debajo de la capa invisible todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para ella, no queria ni imaginarse las cosas que podria hacer, despues de todo ella nunca había usado la capa sola, es decir comodamente sin otras dos personas pisandole los pies a cada rato, y cada vez que la usaban era para algo importante, para ayudar a Harry mas que nada.  
  
Los pasillos del colegio estaban desiertos. Filch no se veía ni oía cerca, lo que le dejo el camino libre hacias las enormes puertas que la privaban del aire puro. Le costó abrir el pequeño hueco que la dejo salir.  
  
En el momento que sus pies tocaron el pasto, una brisa de aire lleno por completo sus pulmones y por un momento pensó que el viento le estaba hablando, cantandole. Hermione camino ciegamente, escuchando la hermosa canción, y despues de un par de segundos ella se escucho cantar una vieja canción de Frank Sinatra, no le importó que alguien la podía escuchar, era increible el poder que la naturaleza tenía sobre ella. Hermione bailaba sobre el pasto a la melodía de su propia canción, olvidando todo proposito y problemas. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Hermione se lanzo al pasto, y miro a traves de la capa el hermoso universo que se abria imponente sobre ella. Hermione se sentia insignificante delante de tal hermosura, pensando que ella era un pequeña parte de todo eso.  
  
Sus pensamientos se cortaron ar escuchar unos pasos sobre el pasto. Ella se levantó rapidamente y se maldijo por cantar tan fuerte. Se quedo estatica, y respirando muy depacio escuchando y esperando que la persona se revelara. Detras de los arbustos que rodeaban el castillo salió un hombre, ella podia decir que era uno por la figura. 'Sal a la luz' penso Hermione, y despues se arrepintió de ese mismo pensamiento, cuando la rubia razon de sus problemas y de esa caminata apreció delante de ella. Hermione sintió las ganas de pegarle cubrir su cuerpo a cien veces por segundo, pero se aguantó, el no sabía de la capa y no iba a dejar que un pequeño impulso arruinara el secreto de su amigo. Ella solo se sostubo ahí observandolo, tal cual como el la había observado esa mañana y tarde.  
  
Malfoy pasó una mano sobre su pelo, el cuál brillaba a la luz de la luna, siempre brillaba pero ese tipo de luz tenía un efecto diferente sobre el. Hermione pudo disfrutar de la imagen de el, por que ella era inmune a cualquiera de sus comentarios, risitas o miradas, y el estaba indefenso, sin saber que estaba siendo observado, o al menos eso era lo que Hermione creía.  
  
"Frank Sinatra," dijo Malfoy después de un rato. Hermione reprimió un grito de sorpresa, y se pregunto como Malfoy sabía de un cantante tan antiguo y además solo por el hecho que Sinatra era Muggle.  
  
"Me pregunto que sagre sucia tiene el valor para cantar Frank Sinatra en los terrenos a esta hora, quien puede ser tan estupido," dijo mirando a su alrredor como buscando una respuesta. Hermione temblaba de rabía, la habia llamado sagre sucia, bueno no a ella por que el no sabía quien era la cantante, ¿o si?  
  
"Me imagino que estas usando la capa invisible, Granger," Si sabía que era ella, solo había estado jugando su estupido juego de palabras todo este tiempo, pero ¿Como supo de la capa y que era ella? Despues la verdad la asotó, todo era culpa de Harry en tercer año, el accidente en Hogsmeade. Malfoy había visto la cabeza de Harry flotando frente a la Casa de los Gritos, y lo mas problable es que el hubiera deducido como la cabeza de Potter había llegado a ese lugar y el sabía que era ella por la simple razon de que la voz que el había escuchado era de mujer. Como se había dejado llevar por el viento, todo lo que le había dado era una verguenza tremenda y lo peor es que Malfoy la había dejado sin respuesta, o mejor dicho no sabía si hablar y defederse o correr y pretender que el estaba loco. El orgullo ganó y decidió que nadie tenía el derecho de llamarla sagre sucia cuando era la bruja mas inteligente que había puesto sus pies en Hogwarts.  
  
"Y me pregunto que tipo de estupido sagre pura sale a esta hora a los terrenos, ja! Escondido detras de los arbustos, no me sorprendería si en este mismo momento Pansy Parkinson sale a medio vestir detras tuyo," Hermione se oyó decir, y se arrepintió el momento en que termino su pequeño discurso, era obvio que ella no había querido decir tanto y de esa manera.  
  
"Mmm, para tu desgracia estoy solo, y sabes hablar con el aire no es muy comodo," respondió su enemigo, "Que tu estes acostumbrada a hablar con nadie es una cosa pero que yo tenga que soportar tu estupido miedo es otra cosa."  
  
La estaba provocando, ella lo sabía y no lo iba a dejar ganar, no por nada del mundo se iba a quitar la capa, "Para TU desgracia, Malfoy, la capa se va a quedar donde esta, y no es mi culpa si yo soy tan intimidante que no puedes hablar conmigo de esta manera," hermione se sintió estupida, intimidante... estupida palabra ella sabia muy bien que el intimidante era el.  
  
"Ja! ¿Intimidante? Por favor Granger, si no te conociera mejor diría que tu eres la que esta mojando sus pantalones,"rió Malfoy tal como Hermione lo había previsto. Ella busco en cada rincón de su cerebro una respuesta inteligente para la tontera que el había dicho, pero no encontró ninguna, por lo que decidió una retirada rapida.  
  
"Bueno, como quieras, me encantaría quedarme a conversar pero por lastima mañana tenemos clases y quiero dormir algo," Hermione sabía que iba a ser dificil dormir.  
  
"¿Escapando tan rápido de mi?" preguntó agelicalmente, pero amenazante.  
  
"Ja! No necesito escapar, tan temible que eres Malfoy. No tengo nada que temer," se atrevió a decir Hermione, y con ganas de desafiarlo pasa por su lado, un error tremendo por que en cuato sus cuerpos estaban a centimetros de separación ella sintió la mano de Malfoy incrustandosele en su brazo. Hermione reprimió otro grito, no iba a demostrar que ahora si que estaba asustada, conservó la calma.  
  
Malfoy le arrebató la capa, dejando a Hermione al descubierto, "Creo que ya es hora de temer," dijo Malfoy soltando a Hermione y sonriendose a si mismo.  
  
"Eres un desgraciado y me das asco," dijo Hermione tratando de imitar la voz amenazante que el ponia, le salió perfecta.  
  
"Tanto asco te doy que te das el tiempo de mirarme, mejor dicho de analizarme... vaya que asco te doy," alegó Malfoy, y Hermione admitió que el tenia un punto, no podía darle asco si lo había estado mirando.  
  
"Soy una mujer, tengo ojos, además es un país libre, yo hago con mis ojos lo que se me da la regalada gana" Ja! Ahí tiene, para Hermione era la primera cosa inteligente que había dicho.  
  
"Tienes razon es un país libre," diciendo eso volivió a tomar a Hermione del brazo y la besó. Hermione sintió por un solo moemnto el deseo de matarlo pero después de que ese momento pasó sintió como se derretía en sus brazos, que ahora estaban alrededor de su cintura. El beso no era uno amable, Malfoy estaba proclamando poder, poniendo presión sobre los labios de Hermione y si ella no hubiera respondido de la misma manera le hubiera quedado un moretón. La lengua de Draco pedía acceso a la boca de Hermione, pero ella se negaba, ya era demasiado, pero no podía parar. La estaba intoxicando, ahogando, pero la estaba besando, y era su primer beso. Malfoy seguia pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca y Hermione no se resistió esta vez, pero justo cuando el estaba a punto de hacer contacto con ella, Malfoy la solto, tomo un poco de aire y terminó todo, "Es un país libre," repitió las palabras de Hermione "Yo hago con mi boca lo que yo quiero." Con eso se dió media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Hermione sola en la oscuridad con la capa invisible a sus pies.  
  
'¡Como se atreve!' penso Hermione cuando se devolvia a la torre, si era un país libre y ella podía mirar a cualquira que ella quisiera pero eso no significaba que el podía, llegar y tomar poder sobre ella, tampoco le daba derecho de darle su primer beso, no tenía el derecho de besar tan bien, y Hermione tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de que lo había disfrutado mas que nada en este mundo. Pero no iba a suceder de nuevo, no ella no lo iba a permitir. Por suerte tenía a Harry y a Ron de su parte, pero como les rompía las noticias, 'er.. Harry, Ron, no se como decir esto, Malfoy me beso y lo peor es que me encantó y no puedo olvidarlo y me encantaria que lo hiciera de nuevo, ¿me ayudan?' pensarlo sonaba estupido. Al parecer estaba sola en esto, y lo peor era que Malfoy estaba solo empezando, ella lo sabía, el no dejaba las cosas a medio hacer. Estaba atrapada, no solo con Malfoy, con Harry y Ron también. Pero... quizá Ginny, ella podría ayudarla, Hermione solo necesitaba alguien que la escuchara, alguien con quien se puediera desahogar, pero no estaba segura.  
  
Despues de que la capa invisible estaba descansando nuevamente en el baúl de su dueño, Hermione se metió a la cama rogandose a si misma, tratando de que le entrara el sueño, pero las imagenes y sentimientos del beso se le repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. No tenía experiencia en besos, pero sabía que el que había recivido mas tarte esa misma noche habia sido uno profecional, Malfoy era muy popular con las mujeres en Slythering... ejem en todo Hogwarts, y al parecer Hermione estaba callendo, lentamente pero callendo al fin...  
  
Continuará....  
  
A/N: Bueno, al fin el capitulo 6 completado, nunca escribo tanto pero no podia parar y tengo que reconocer que este capitulo me quedo muuy bien!! Jijij *se sonroja* bueno dejen sus reviews!!! (si pueden) jaja a quien no le gustaria ser intoxicada por Draco Malfoy, ahhhhh!!!! **Fran** 


	7. Sangre

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Capitulo 7: Sangre.  
  
El sol brillaba sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, y fue ese sol que despertó a Hermione de su tranquilo sueño. Las memorias de la noche anterior rondaban en su cabeza como bolas de fuego, de vez en cuando explotando en gritos de desesperación.  
  
"No sé como sucedió, no debió, ahhhhh no, no, no!!!" diciendo ese tipo de cosas Hermione decía para convencerse de que había sido un sueño, y de que Malfoy no la había besado tan fabulosamente y que lo había disfrutado mas que nada en su vida, y que no podía esperar a verlo hoy.  
  
Hermione se vistió, tomo sus cosas, su bolso con sus libros, y salió de la torre de Gryffindor sin hablar con nadie, y muy preparada para enfrentar a Malfoy, y con algunas ideas de lo que le iba a decir y dejar muy claro que el no tiene ningún poder sobre ella, aunque secretamente lo tuviera.  
  
Entro muy segura de si misma al Gran Hall, no quería mirar hacia la última mesa al fondo, así que se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Harry y Ron aun no estaban ahí, estaba sola. 'Hermione solo levanta la cabeza unos milímetros,' se rogó Hermione en su mente, ella se hizo de valor y hecho una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy no estaba por ninguna parte, bueno tenían Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas seguramente lo iba a ver.  
  
"Buenos días," saludó Harry tomando asiento a un lado de ella, "¿Como dormiste?".  
  
"Bien... bien" no era mentira había tenido un sueño maravilloso, pero mejor no decir nada. "Hola Ron"  
  
"Buenos días, ¿que pasa?" preguntó un poco desconcertado, mirando a Hermione de una manera diferente a las demás, de hecho Hermione no estaba segura si Ron la había mirado de esa manera nunca.  
  
"¿Qué? No yo estoy bien" aseguró Hermione, un poco impresionada por la manera en que el pelirrojo se estaba comportando. "¿Por que preguntas?"  
  
"No... Por nada."  
  
"Bueno, tuve demasiado desayuno, voy a ir a la biblioteca un rato antes de clase," dijo Ella sonriendo a sus amigos y dándose media vuelta.  
  
"¡Hermione, espera!" llamó Ron por detrás. Cuando la alcanzó la miro muy seriamente y dijo "Necesito hablar contigo."  
  
"Que pasó... es Harry, por que si es Harry yo-" Hermione no al cansó a terminar.  
  
"No, no es Harry," interrumpió Ron, "Soy yo, de cierto modo,"dijo mirando hacia todos lados, volviendo a su estado nervioso.  
  
"Bueno, que sucede..." dijo Hermione molesta pero con paciencia.  
  
"Bueno, er... tu sabes que yo no soy bueno con palabras..." dijo ahora dando vueltas y pasando su mano por su pelo cada dos segundos, "Ya sé... quizás, si no es problema contigo te lo... te lo podría mostrar, si quieres claro,"  
  
"Ron, ¿estas bien? Estas muy fuera de personaje hoy," dijo Hermione realmente preocupada por el estado mental de su amigo.  
  
"Si pero... ven," dijo tirando a Hermione adentro de un salón vacío "¿Me dejas mostrártelo?"  
  
"Bueno," dijo Hermione tratando de pensar un poco.  
  
"Pero prometes que no me vas a pegar, o inducir algún daño físico." Dijo ahora mas serio, como si se estuviera concentrando en algo muy complicado.  
  
"Si, prometo no inducir algún daño físico," dijo levantando su mano muy solemnemente.  
  
Ron asintió, se veía muy nervioso, pero prosiguió.  
  
Lo segundo que supo Hermione es que sus labios y los de Ron estaban sellados juntos, y de que sus brazos estaban al rededor de su cuello y los de Ron en su cintura, y que magnifica sensación! No era como el de Malfoy, este beso era gentil y realmente tenía sentido. A medida de que se iban quedando sin aliento, sus labios se separaron unos milímetros.  
  
"Lo siento... no deb-" Pero Hermione no lo dejo terminar, esta vez el beso fue más profundo, verdadero, único, solo ella y Ron.  
  
Su tibio aliento mandaba disparos de electricidad por su cuello, el cuál estaba siendo besado y besado y besado.  
  
Ese día fue el mejor de su vida, ella y Ron habían acordado esperar un tiempo ante de decir algo sobre lo que había pasado y habían actuado normalmente todo el día. Lo único que llamo la atención de Hermione fue que Malfoy no había aparecido en todo el día. Esto no debía preocuparla, ¿verdad? No.  
  
La luna esa noche era hermosa, brillaba con una intensidad impresionante. Hermione se acercó a la ventana del dormitorio de las chicas, para observar la inmensidad del universo que se extendía sobre ella. El bosque se veía tan tranquilo, no parecía el tipo de lugar que alberga ciento de criaturas peligrosas. A la orilla del bosque la cabaña de Hagrid estaba sin luces, él había estado fuera de Hogwarts ya por un tiempo, asumiendo algunas responsabilidades. Y un poco más allá de la cabaña estaba el- un momento, Hermione no podía cree lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, una persona estaba tirada en medio del pasto. El corazón de Hermione dic vueltas, solo había un cabello en todo Hogwarts brillaba de esa manera debajo de la luz de la luna... Malfoy.  
  
Hermione tomó una manta para cubrirse, y corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, no sabía por que iba a ayudar, este era Malfoy, su enemigo, pero necesitaba ayuda.  
  
Cuando Hermione vio en el estado en que Draco estaba, se tiró a su lado y empezó a buscar signos vitales.  
  
"¿Que haces?" pregunto Mafoy recuperando la conciencia, y sacando la mano de Hermione de su pecho.  
  
"¿Que sucedió, quien te hizo esto?" Hermione no podía creer lo que veía. Draco estaba sangrando, tenía heridas por todos lados, en su pecho, pies, cabeza, frente.  
  
"Eso no es tu problema, ahora..." intentó pararse pero el dolor, Hermione supuso, era muy intenso y calló nuevamente al suelo, "Mira Ganger, esto no es de tu incumbencia, déjame solo."  
  
"Estas lunático, mírate! ¡Si te dejo aquí morirás!" Hermione no podía creer que incluso en situaciones tan graves como esa pudiera ser tan idiota. "Escucha necesito saber que sucedió, mira yo te odio... eso esta claro pero este no es el mejor momento para pensar en eso"  
  
"¡No te puedo decir nada!" alegó Malfoy, casi muriendo de dolor.  
  
"Vamos este no es el momento de actuar valientemente o tratar de hacer tu ego más grande, tienes que decirme" Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
"Solo lo voy a hacer por que tengo un plan, y de todas maneras te lo voy hacer olvidar" dijo poniendo una cara malévola "Hoy descubrí quien realmente soy.... soy un experimento... de mi padre. Fui creado para tomar el lugar de Voldemort cuando el ya no pueda mas, ¿entiendes? ¡¡SOY UN MALDITO EXPERIMENTO!! Mi nacimiento fue planeado... y ahora estoy obligado a completar el proceso para convertirme un Dark Devil, mi padre me hizo una visita esta noche. Yo me negué... esto no es lo que yo quiero... quiero ser alguien"  
  
"Es horrible..." fue lo unicorn queue se lo curio a Hermione.  
  
"Sabes... este es el único momento en mi vida en que me gustaría tener tu sangre," dijo dejando a Hermione en shock. "¿De que hablas?" dijo impresionada.  
  
"¡Ja! No eres tan inteligente ¿verdad? Vamos, solo un sangre pura puede ser parte de esto," dijo tocando con un dedo su propia sangre que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.  
  
"Ya veo..Si pudiera ayudar..." dijo Hermione, queriendo de verdad ayudarlo. "Un momento..."  
  
Al otro lado de Malfoy había un cuchillo, el cual probablemente había causado las heridas.  
  
"Pásame el cuchillo..." dijo estirando su mano.  
  
"¿Que vas hacer?" dijo pasándole en instrumento a Hermione.  
  
"¡Escucha, te puedo ayudar... pero una advertencia, ya no serás sangre pura, si te ayudo ya no serás sangre pura jamás!" dijo muy seriamente.  
  
"Que va ha-"  
  
"¿Si o no?" dijo Hermione desesperada.  
  
"Esta bien... pero aun no entiendo..."  
  
Hermione tomó el cuchillo en sus manos, y tomando aire, hundió el filo en su piel abriendo un tajo y dejando que un poco de sangre saliera, cuando el dolor pasó, posó sus ojos en una de las heridas de Draco, una del brazo. Tomo el brazo con su otra mano y dejo que una gota de su sangre cayera dentro de la herida de Draco.  
  
"Ahora no eres sangre pura... tienes sangre Muggle en ti, ahora vamos... tengo que llevarte al hospital,"  
  
  
  
A/N: Bueno otro capitulo listo, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, dejen REVIEWS!!!! FRAN


	8. La Marca

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Por: MissIntelligence Capitulo 8: La Marca.  
  
"No," dijo Draco liberándose de las manos de Hermione.  
  
"¿No?" preguntó Hermione un poco desconcertada al cambio de actitud y tono.  
  
"No voy a ningún lado, esa enfermera haría muchas preguntas que no estoy dispuesto a contestar, ni siquiera sé por que estoy confiando en ti," explicó poniéndose de pie y devolviéndose al castillo sin ninguna palabra.  
  
"Espera... no puedes." Hermione se quedo sin palabras, ella no era nadie para juzgar a Malfoy, más ahora que sabía exactamente lo que sucedía con el y lo terrible que su vida debía ser. Ese era el momento adecuado para agradecer la vida que ella tenía.  
  
"Escucha Granger," dijo Malfoy volviéndose para mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos, "Olvida todo lo que dije, todo, bórralo de tu sistema nervioso, de ese enorme cerebro que tienes, ol-vi-da-lo"  
  
Hermione no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, pero no tenía intenciones de meterse en el tema, además de ser peligroso, Malfoy no estaba dentro de sus primeras prioridades, es más no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo en medio de la noche fuera de su tibia cama, y lo peor no sabía porque había dado parte de su sangre en un intento de ayudarlo. No tenía sentido.  
  
Malfoy desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a Hermione sola y llena de preguntas sin contestar y que los mas probable nunca serás contestadas.  
  
***  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se sentía muy mal. Su cuerpo ardía en dolor, de los pies a la cabeza, por dentro y por fuera. No podía moverse, y apenas podía sentir de tanto dolor. Lo más razonable era ir a la enfermería, pero ¿cómo diablos llegaba hasta ahí con tal dolor? No, lo único que quedaba era esperar, esperar a morir o esperar a una solución por arte de magia. Lo último que Hermione vio ge como el sol salía iluminando el día, luego la visión se perdió completamente dejando a Hermione en un mar de nubes sin sentido alguno.  
  
***  
  
"¿Ha tenido algún avance?"  
  
"No, no desde que llegó, no se mueve, ni abre los ojos, es muy preocupante." Hermione escuchaba murmuros por toda la habitación, y su dolor de cabeza los amplificaba tres veces más, El dolor ya no era tan grande pero aún residía en algunas partes de su cuerpo. En cuanto hizo el intento de moverse su cuerpo respondió mandando millones y millones de disparos de dolor por su columna vertical y sus extremidades, privándola de todo movimiento. "Arghh..." fue el único sonido que Hermione logró hacer con sus cuerdas vocales.  
  
"OH ¿Señorita Granger, está bien?" preguntó una muy borrosa Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione quería gritar 'No por supuesto que no estoy bien, ¡Acaso no ve!' pero su cuerpo no respondía a ninguno de sus comandos. Pero logró negar con la cabeza.  
  
"No se preocupe, y por favor, no intente pararse o moverse, su situación podría empeorar." Dijo la enfermera "La voy a examinar"  
  
Madame Pomfrey entró en acción, examinado cuello, estomago, haciendo extraños masajes, y tomando pulso.  
  
"¿Hizo algo que la dejó en este esta- ¡OH Dios mío!" exclamó tragando un poco de aire de la impresión, "N-no puede ser,"  
  
Madame Pomfrey sostenía el brazo de Hermione en alto para examinarlo más cuidadosamente y asegurarse de que sus ojos no la estaban engañando. Tan alto y tan fuerte que ya le estaba haciendo daño.  
  
"Espere aquí," dijo saliendo de la enfermería y dejando a Hermione con las ganas de gritar 'Ja como si pudiera ir a algún lado.' De todos modos, ¿Que era tan impresionante que dejó sin aire a la enfermera más estricta que Hermione había visto en su vida?  
  
Madame Pomfrey volvió media hora después con el profesor Dumbledore pisándole los talones.  
  
"Profesor mire, no he visto esto desde... Nunca he visto algo así," exclamó una vez más Madame nuevamente levantando el brazo de Hermione.  
  
"Por desgracia, yo sí lo he visto antes Poppy," dijo examinando el mismo el brazo de Hermione, "Y no es bueno... pero la pregunta clave es ¿Cómo?, según tengo entendido la Señorita Granger es de sangre Muggle, es totalmente imposible, pero creo que esto demuestra lo contrario."  
  
"Le tomaré una muestra y lo comprobaremos," dijo dejando el brazo de Hermione tranquilo, "Pero profesor, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?" Hermione no pudo escuchar más ya que las voces estaban ya muy lejos. Lo único que Hermione sabía era la palabra Dormir.  
  
***  
  
Una Semana completa Hermione permaneció en la enfermería, con visitas regulares de Ron, Harry y Ginny. La mayoría de lo que había escuchado se le había olvidado y solo le importaba ponerse al día con los trabajos y tareas que se había perdido durante la semana más aburrida de su vida. "Bueno y... ¿Y sabes lo que pasó? Preguntó Ron, quién nuevamente actuaba normalmente y sin indicio de algún sentimiento por Hermione, tal como habían acordado.  
  
"No, no me han dicho nada, pero ya pasó," dijo muy aliviada que el sufrimiento y el dolor ya estaban atrás y que ahora se sentía mejor que nunca e incluso más fuerte.  
  
Cuando el glorioso día de volver a clases llego, Hermione era la mujer más feliz de toda la tierra. Volver a su cama fue un alivio, ya que las camas de la enfermería eran muy incomodas. Volver a tomar una ducha y volver a ocupar su tan preciado uniforme.  
  
"¡Buenos Días!" saludó Hermione de muy buen humor cuando ya estaba en el salón común, "¿Qué se cuenta?"  
  
"Nada, todo normal por alguna vez," sonrió Harry, "Tenemos transfiguración."  
  
"Uff! Macgonagall no anda de buen humor, ayer me la crucé y me gritó hasta que se cansó," explicó Ron, levantando las cejas y moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación.  
  
"Bueno entonces es mejor no llegar tarde para tener una clase tranquila," dijo Hermione ordenándoles de inmediato que se dirigieran a su primera clase, que gracias a Merlín era con los de Ravenclaw.  
  
***  
  
Hermione no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía al estar de vuelta en su escritorio con sus libros y sus cosas, era completamente incontenible.  
  
"Muy bien, quiero que abran sus libros en la página ciento ochenta y tres, y que copien la formula de transformación numero ciento veinte y cuatro y quiero que a tengan descifrada para la próxima clase," instrucción una profesora Macgonagall muy apurada, "Señorita Granger, me haría el favor de seguirme,"  
  
"Pero mi-"  
  
"Sin peros."  
  
Hermione siguió los pasos de su profesora silenciosamente, preguntándose la razón de todo el lío.  
  
Subieron escaleras, bajaron algunas y llegaron a una estatua de piedra, una gárgola. La profesora MacGonagall murmuró la contraseña y la gárgola se movió para dar paso a una puerta. Hermione nunca había estado en ese lugar, las escaleras que estaban escalando subían solas al más mínimo toque. Ahora las cosas parecían tomar forma, cuando las escaleras terminaron en una oficina llena de los sonidos más insólitos y artefactos extraños que ni en tus propios sueños los encontrarías.  
  
"Tome asiento," Dijo MacGonagall, señalando o de los sillones que estaba a un lado de un enorme escritorio. Hermione obedeció.  
  
MacGonagall desapareció por una puerta situada al final de la habitación. Hermione aprovechó el momento para hecha un vistazo a la oficina mas de cerca. Más de cien libros estaban apilados en una equina del lugar y una jaula albergaba un hermoso Fénix. Rojo con plumas doradas. También notó una espada con empuñadura de oro y diamantes. Y en una repisa estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Hermione se preguntó que pasaría si se lo pusiera de nuevo. Decidió tomar el reto, lo posó el su cabeza y esperó. No sucedía nada, pero luego de unos momentos una vocecita habló.  
  
"¡Qué tenemos aquí!" dijo el sombrero ensordeciendo a Hermione, " Si... si te recuerdo, impresionante mente, muy compleja, pero que tenemos aquí... me mezcla más extraña, yo digo ¡SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hermione se quitó el sombrero y lo puso en su lugar al ver que el profesor Dumbledore ya estaba sentado en la silla en frente de ella.  
  
"¿Qué dijo?" dijo con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.  
  
Hermione pensó seriamente antes de responder en un murmuro "Slytherin... pero no entiendo"  
  
"Yo tampoco sé que significa, y creo que la única que tiene la respuesta es usted," dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"¿Yo? Pero no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, ¿Cómo debería saber?" preguntó Hermione mas confundida que nunca, primero el Sobrero Seleccionador la elige en Slytherin y ahora el profesor Dumbledore dice que ella sabe la razón de ello.  
  
"Señorita Granger, que usted halla pasado la última semana en la enfermería, significa que algo sucede ¿No cree?" no era una pregunta, era un hecho "Levante la manga de su brazo derecho,"  
  
Hermione lo miró desconcertada, pero sin embargo obedeció. Ahí delante de sus propios ojos en su propia piel se levantaba una serpiente, justo en el lugar de la cicatriz de la cortadura que había usado con Malfoy.  
  
Todavía incrédula a lo que sus propios ojos estaban viendo, miró al profesor delante de ella buscando respuestas.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey tome una muestra de su sangre, y... los resultados fueron impresionantes," dijo limpiando los cristales de sus anteojos en sus túnicas "¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene usted?"  
  
"Muggle,"  
  
"Bueno, creo que hubo un pequeño cambio, usted ya no tiene sangre Muggle, de hecho tiene una mezcla bastante interesante, incomparable a cualquier otra que yo conozca, más extraña que de el mismo Harry Potter," explicó Dumbledore.  
  
"No me explico como sucedió... pero creo que usted sabe," miró Dumbledore seriamente a Hermione. Ella repasó los sucesos de la noche con Malfoy. Le explicó la verdad de su existencia, solo una sangre pura podía ser parte del experimento, luego ella traspasó parte de su sangre a una de las heridas ensangrentadas de Malfo- ¡Sí! Eso era parte de la sangre de Malfoy debió haberse traspasado a su cuerpo.  
  
"No puedo decir, es algo muy serio," dijo Hermione recordando lo que Malfoy realmente era.  
  
"Hermione, yo solo he visto ese tipo de marca en una sola persona," dijo más íntimamente, "Tom Riddle,"  
  
A/N: SIII!!! EL COMPLOT SE ENGRUEZA Y TODO SE PONE LOCOO! Espero que les guste la historia hasta ale momento, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)!!


	9. El Libro

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Capitulo 9: El libro  
  
"¿Tom Riddle? Quiere decir... ¿Usted-Sabe-Quién?, profesor necesito aclarar las cosas, porque hasta el momento no hacen sentido," dijo Hermione, la confusión era tremenda y no veía la relación con Voldemort.  
  
"Como ya le he dicho, algo hizo Usted, algo que le dio esa marca, y usted es la que tiene la respuesta a sus confusiones, yo ignoro completamente lo que sucedió," dijo Dumbledore una vez más dejando a Hermione entre la espada y la pared. "No es necesario que me dé nombres, solo quiero saber el por qué."  
  
"Está bien, no daré nombres, pero debe prometerme que esto queda entre usted y yo," dijo mirando seria y muy directamente a Dumbledore.  
  
Él solo asintió.  
  
"Hay una persona que esta en un grave problema, y corre gran peligro, en un intento de ayudar a esta persona, yo di algo de mi sangre, creo que al hacer contacto con la piel de el susodicho algo de su sangre debió haberse traspasado, y creo que ahora que lo digo de esta manera las cosas comienzan a... tener sentido... pero..." Por un momento Hermione creyó que el mundo se le venía encima, Malfoy era una especie de experimento, su sangre debió haber tenido ciertos químicos de ser cierto, quizá, solo quizá algo de esos químicos estaban en ese mismo momento corriendo por las venas de Hermione, "Es todo lo que puedo decir."  
  
"Comprendo." dijo Dumbledore cerrando los ojos y meditando la situación, "Por lo que usted me ha dicho, esta persona tiene un problema, y por lo que deduzco tiene un problema con su sangre, ya que usted lo trató de ayudar por ese sistema, ahora..." pensó un poco más, "El problema de esta persona debe ser algo relacionado con magia oscura, como ya sabe Tom Riddle sabía mucho del tema, lo que me hace deducir, aunque no me gusta juzgar rápidamente a las personas, que esa persona es un Slytherin."  
  
"Lo que no me queda claro, es el problema, le sugiero que busque sobre el tema en la biblioteca, y si luego de eso se siente con la confianza necesaria para hablar... será bienvenida aquí cuando quiera," dijo sonriendo y con el familiar destello de amabilidad en sus ojos.  
  
"Bien, gracias..."  
  
Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero había lago más que no le quedaba muy claro, "Profesor, ¿Por qué el Sombrero me re- seleccionó en Slytherin?"  
  
"La mezcla de su sangre no es la misma que era hace algún tiempo, y si no estoy equivocado la sangre con la cual se ha mezclado es muy poderosa, incluso podría darle poderes que ninguno de nosotros tiene, no creo que cambie su perspectiva o su personalidad, siempre un Gryffindor."  
  
"Gracias,"A Hermione le quedaron dando vuelta las cosas, poderes inusuales, no podía creer que su buena acción se había transformado en una pesadilla de la noche a la mañana, y tampoco sabía como Malfoy estaba lidiando con esto, era mucho que comprender.  
  
Cuando Hermione salió de la oficina y del extraño lugar donde estaba situada, la segunda clase estaba por terminar, luego de eso tenían un pequeño recreo de veinte minutos, lo que le daba tiempo para buscar información en la biblioteca.  
  
Hermione tomó asiento en su mesa favorita. Detrás de una montaña de libros, al lado de una vieja repisa, la última del lugar, y comenzó a pensar. No sabía por donde comenzar, ni porque titulo buscar. Pero luego recordó lo que Malfoy había dicho, algo sobre un Dark Devil, no creía que iba a encontrar mucho sobre el tema, la biblioteca no proporcionaba mucha información en las artes oscuras y menos en una cosa como esa, al menos que consiguiera un permiso para entrar a la sección restringida, pero o veía muy raro.  
  
Hermione sacó más de diez libros pero ninguno tenía la información necesaria, debía haber algo sobre el tema en la biblioteca, tenía que buscar en lugares que no buscaría, otros lenguajes, aunque el proceso de traducción llevaría meses e incluso años.  
  
"¡Sí!" Hermione finalmente encontró un pequeño libro, no más grande que su mano, escondido entremedio de dos libros del tamaño de planchas de acero, pero para sus desgracias, el texto estaba en latín. Aunque el español es un derivado del latín, habían muchas palabras que era incomprensibles. Lo más extraño era que no tenía el timbre de la biblioteca.  
  
***  
  
"¿Hermione, Qué diablos quería McGonagall?" preguntó Ron una vez más poniendo una escena.  
  
"Nada, solo quería saber como estaba," mintió Hermione, pero la verdad era que no se sentía culpable, los últimos sucesos eran demasiado importantes para preocuparse por la culpa que la embargaba.  
  
"Claro, todo eso te tomó dos clases," Reclamó Ron sarcásticamente, ahora sí que Hermione estaba segura que estaba de verdad molesto.  
  
"No, no me tomó dos clases, fui a la biblioteca el resto del tiempo que me quedaba," Ahora Hermione solo mentía a media, porque la verdad era que había pasado un cuarto del tiempo en la biblioteca.  
  
"Clámate Ron," dijo Harry en un intento de relajar a su amigo.  
  
"No, pero es que... en primer lugar McGonagall pudo haberle preguntado en frente de nosotros como estaba y en seg-.. "Y en segundo lugar no es de tu incumbencia..." dijo simplemente Hermione, dejando a sus amigos detrás y tomando la dirección opuesta, todavía podía oír a Ron discutiendo con Harry, no era el momento de un argumento, tenía que encontrar a Malfoy.  
  
Lo más sensible, sería buscarlo en la casa de Slytherin ya que ese día no tenían clases con Slytherin, lo que en una situación normal sería algo bueno, pero esto no era una situación normal. Estaba dispuesta arriesgar el día entero buscándolo, pero por donde empezar...  
  
Hermione oyó como la tercera campana del día sonaba indicando el comienzo de las clases. Tenía que encontrarlo, aunque estuviera en clases, podía decir que el profesor Dumbledore la envió a hablar con el. Mientras caminaba otra cosa daba vueltas en su cabeza, ese pequeño libro que encontró en la biblioteca era muy especial, y antes de comenzar la traducción debía estar cien porciento segura que le libro trataba de lo que ella quería y no darse cuanta a última hora que el libro habla de la revolución de los gnomos.  
  
Cuando se detuvo a mirar donde sus instintos la habían llevado, se dio cuenta que estaba el corredor de la sala de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando Hermione se acercó un poco para mirar con que clase estaba el profesor Lupin, se llevó la sorpresa de ver a los Slytherins muy aburridos en sus escritorios, y en la esquina más alejada estaba la persona que había estado buscando todo este rato, tanto rato que la campana estaba por sonar. Y ahora que Hermione lo pensaba, podía llevar a cabo dos cosas al mismo tiempo, podía preguntarle al profesor Lupin sobre el libro, que por supuesto lo tenía en su bolsillo, y podía esperar a Malfoy después de clases, por algo era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.  
  
Tocó la puerta moderadamente. El profesor en cuestión levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione.  
  
"¿Si?" preguntó Lupin haciendo pasar a Hermione.  
  
"Quería preguntarle por un objeto que encontré hoy," explicó Hermione sacando el librito de su bolsillo y pasándoselo a su profesor. Él lo recibió y lo examino antes de dar un suspiro desesperado.  
  
"Clase, quiero que copien lo que he escrito en el pizarrón y que lean sobre los Leprechauns y sobre los Kneazles en la página cuarenta y siete... Hermione sígueme por favor," dijo acercándose a una esquina alejada de los alumnos.  
  
"¿Donde conseguiste este libro?" preguntó el profesor.  
  
"Lo encontré en la biblioteca, quiero de que trata exactamente," explicó Hermione, muy inocentemente, si todo salía bien sabría exactamente lo que quería, podría empezar la traducción y podría informar a Malfoy de lo que sucede.  
  
"Hermione, ¿No te da cuenta? Este libro es muy peligroso, no se que esta haciendo en este colegio pero no puede quedarse," dijo negando con la cabeza cada vez que daba vuelta una pagina del libro.  
  
"Quiero saber si trata de los Dark Devils, lo necesito," dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia y diciendo todo muy rápido.  
  
"Hermione, solo te lo voy a explicar para que veas lo terrible que es y el porque tienes que quedarte lo mas lejos posible de él," hecho un último vistazo al libro, tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió, "Este libro habla de una leyenda, una predicción de la que se ha hablado durante siglos, fue escrita en latín para protegerla de las fuerzas oscuras. La leyenda dice que luego de Voldemort, llegará uno más poderoso que tomará su lugar para gobernar el mundo mágico y Muggle para toda la eternidad, y que este será el mago más poderoso de todo los tiempos por lo tanto ni el mismo Dumbledore podría hacer algo para evitarlo, es por eso que debes quedarte lo más lejos de este libro," explicó con gran seriedad el profesor Lupin.  
  
"Profesor... no puedo decirle exactamente quien, pero creo conocer a la persona que podría hacer esa profecía una realidad y yo soy la única que puede ayudarlo, ¿Ha sido este libro traducido alguna vez?" aclaró y preguntó Hermione.  
  
"No, nunca ha sido traducido, por lo tanto nadie que este vivo sabe lo que contiene, ya que el libro fue escrito hace cientos de años, todo aquel que ha tratado ha quedado en la mitad porque el lenguaje se convierte en una mezcla entre el Latín y otro lenguaje muerto. Un lenguaje Muero es un lenguaje que murió, que ya nadie lo habla. Se dice que justo en la parte que los dos idiomas se juntan está la clave para salvar al mundo de tal monstruo. Hermione, esta persona que tu dices que puede ser este Dark Devil, ¿es un Slytherin?"  
  
"Si, pero por favor no haga más preguntas, el profesor Dumbledore esta consiente de esto, el mismo sugirió que buscara en la biblioteca por pistas, claro que el no sabe quien es la persona de la cuál estoy hablando. Lo único que sé es que voy a traducir y descifrar este libro, porque ahora yo también estoy involucrada," y diciendo esto Hermione se levantó la manga de uniforme revelando la marca de serpiente.  
  
El profesor Lupin se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión, "Hermione... eso es-  
  
"Si, lo sé Voldemort tenía la misma marca antes de convertirse en lo que es hoy. Profesor tiene que confiar en mí, prometo que la traducción de este libro será destruida en cuanto le haya dado el uso que necesita," dijo levantando una mano en una promesa.  
  
"Esta bien, pero por favor ten cuidado y mantenme informado, ¿Harry no tiene nada que ver verdad?" dijo entregándole nuevamente el libro, el cuál fue directamente al bolsillo de Hermione.  
  
"El está bien, increíblemente no está involucrado en esto," dijo al mismo tiempo que la campana sonó, "Lo mantendré informado, gracias..."  
  
A/N: dejen reviews please!!!!!!


	10. Visita Inesperada

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Capitulo 10: Visita Inesperada. Por: MissIntelligence  
  
  
  
Hermione salió del salón y esperó a Malfoy, quien no tardó en llegar. Unos ojos de espanto se esparcían por su rostro, y antes de decir nada, miro a Hermione de arriba abajo, parando justo en el pequeño libro negro que llevaba en sus manos, protegiendolo de todo daño.  
  
"¿De donde lo sacaste?" preguntó Malfoy luego de que salió de su trance.  
  
"Buenas Tardes a tí también," dijo Hermione sonriendo ampliamente, "Ahora, ¿te refieres al libro?"  
  
"No hay que ser una Sabe-lo-todo para divinar," diciendo eso trató de arrebatar el libro de las manos de Hermione, pero ella fué lo suficientemente rápida para cubrirlo de las manos de Malfoy.  
  
"En este pequeño libro yace el destino de tu vida, y ahora de la mía," dijo descubriendo nuevamente el libro, y pasando una mano sobre el ahora sagrado Libro Negro.  
  
"Escucha ese libro me pertence,además la vida que hay que salvar es la mía no la tuya," dijo haciendo un nuevo intendo de arrebatar el pequeño texto de la seguridad que Hermione le proveía, pero cuando falló volvió hablar seahora dando más explicaciones "Hermione me costó encontrarlo, estoy totalmente al tanto de el poder que esconde este libro, y como tú bien dijiste, es lo único que puede salvar mí vida, asi que por favor lo quiero de vuelta."  
  
"Malfoy, no lo entiendes, este libro esta en Latín, y luego el idioma cambia completamente a una mezcla de lenguages muertos, lo que significa que ya nadie los habla, pero yo creo que si tomamos el antiguo idioma Griego y algo de Egipcio podríamos descubrir la mayoría de el texto, ya que esta escrito en simbolos,y se me había olvidado decirte qu emi buena acción de la otra noche me dejo en el mismo lugar que tu" explicó Hermione y vió como la cara de Malfoy cambiaba lentamente cuando le mostro la marca de su muñeca, "Si trabajamos juntos, podríamos salvar, bueno no solo a nosotros, a todo el mundo."  
  
Malfoy caminpo de un lado a otro, tratando de digerir la información recién dada, "No entiendo, fué la transfución de sangre de la otra noche, pero" Malfoy camino un poco más "¿Es esa la única solución?"  
  
Hermione solo asintió y por primera vez sintió algo de compación por el Slytherin que tenía delante de ella, y en alguna prate de su cuerpo, algo sucedió, no, no era amor ni total locura por Malfoy, pero un sentimiento de pena y las ganas de salvarlo y salvarse aumentaron en más de un 100%.  
  
"Esta bien," dijo Malfoy luego de que se había tomado más de diez minutos en pensar tan simple respuesta, "Escucha, debemos empesar de inmediato, no sabemos la fecha de abducción, ni lo que va a suceder, debemos actuar rápido. Mi padre, seguramnete me va hacer una vista no muy agradable para asegurarse que no me he escapado ni he intentado ninguna locura, voy a intentar sacarle alguna información extra, y si crees que sería un buen elemento de distracción, podría hacerle creer que estoy dispuesto a asumir mi 'Responsabilidad'," dijo ahora muy serio y sin mover ningun musculo.  
  
Hermione penso en las posibilidades de algún fallo, pero no vió ninguna. No podían matar a Malfoy ya que su plan sería totalmente arruinado, solo que si le podrían hacer mucho daño, como las heridas de la otra noche, pero necesitaban tiempo y esa pequeña distracción les daba algo de él para desarrollar un plan y para desifrar el libro.  
  
"Si tú crees que es posible, creo que sería lo mejor, y nos daría algo de tiempo," Dijo Hermione, "Ahora, ¿Haz notado algo diferente, en tu metabolismo, en tu anatomía?"  
  
Malfoy se tomó unos dos minutos antes de contestar, "De hecho, sí, pero nada físico, si no algo mental, algo que además de decirme que algo va a suceder me ha hecho sentir diferente al rededor de algunas personas, como si no perteneciera en el lugar,"  
  
Hermione, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía mas que una conección con esos sentimientos, no solo los estaba sintiendo ella también , sino que sabía de lo que él estaba hablando, Hermione tabién se sentía fuera de lugar, como si los dos pertenecieran a un lugar separado a todos los demás lugares de Hogwarts. Lo importante era desifrar el libro y conseguir toda la información que pudieran.  
  
"Bueno, no podemos hacer nada hasta que tengamos algo del libro desifrado y sepamos de lo que estamos hablando, pretendo comenzar esta misma noche," dijo, de hecho, Hermione.  
  
"Pretendemos comenzar esta noche," dijo Malfoy y Hermione juró que una sonrisa estaba jugando en sus labios. Hermione no se pudo contener y ella si sonrió.  
  
"Bueno, no encontramos en..." Hermione no pudo terminar la oración porque un invitado inesperado había aparecido en su lugar de conversación.  
  
"Buenas tardes..." dijo el odioso profesor Snape. "Señorita Granger, tengo informado que ha faltado a sus últimas clases de la tarde, comportamiento que para una Prefecta, es muy inapropiado, ¿Tendrá alguan explicación pra tan lamentable hecho?" dijo Snape con cara de felicidad, que demostraba cuanta dicha le daba el haber atrapado a Hermione en algo extraño.  
  
"Tenía algunos deberes que cumplir," explicó Hermione, hasta ahora Snape no había notado a Malfoy.  
  
"¿Deberes? Que deberes podría cumplir una Prefecta de Gryffindor, con un almno de Slytherin, ya que no se me ocurre nninguna razón, tenog el deber de anunciarle que va a cumplir castigo hoy en la noche en la Mazmorras," y sin otra palabra Snape desapareció tan rápido como apareció.  
  
La boca de Hermione, por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras, sin duda que era injusto lo que el profesor le había hecho, demaciado injusto. Ahora todos los planes de traducir el libro estaban arruinados, por esa noche.  
  
"¿La famosa Hermione Granger se dió el lujo de faltar a clase? Donde esta mi camara cuando la necesito," rió Malfoy, aunque era una risa sarcástica a Hermione le dió gusto verlo reir.  
  
"Es todo para salvar MI vida Malfoy, yo creo que tu también harías lo mismo," aclaró Hermione aunque ella sabía que era para salvar SUS vidas, pero no había necesidad de aclarar ese punto, no aún. "Al parecer tendremos que posponer los planes que tenemos para este pequeño libro," dijo Hermione, jugando con el libro en sus manos.  
  
"Granger, me las puedo arreglar solo por una noche," diciendo eso trató de arrancar el libro de las manos de Hermione.  
  
"No, no me voy a arriesgar a nada, el libro estará seguro conmigo, confía en mí," pidió Hermione, aunque sabpia que para Malfoy confiar en ella sería como pedirle que se cambiara a Gryffindor o que besara a Harry.  
  
"Me tengo que ir, seguro que Harry y Ron están ya buscandome con Aurores y personal de el ministerio," respiró Hermione, ya era tarde y sabía como Harry y Ron pondrían el grito en el cielo si llegara tarde. Ella no tenía un hermano, y le agradaba que Harry y Ron se preocuparan como uno, pero todo tenía su límite.  
  
"Claro, los niñitos de oro," se burló una vez más Malfoy, "Yo creo que es Weasley el más preocupado."  
  
"Eso, no es asunto tuyo," y sin una palabra más Hermione se dió media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Salón para comer.  
  
*  
  
Como Hermione lo habpia previsto lo que le esperaba en el Gran Salón, no sería del agrado de nadie, la sometieron a un cuestionario de multiples preguntas.  
  
"¿Por que no estabas en clase, eh, Hermione?" "Que acaso decidiste que nosotros somos entes, muy poca cosa para tí y decidiste estudiar en otro lado."  
  
La mayoría de las preguntas las hizo Ron, Harry solo preguntó donde ella había estado. Lo peor de todo el alboroto, fué ver a Malfoy, disfrutar el espectaculo desde la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
"Ron, para tú gran alivio, el amable profesor Snape se dió el tiempo de darme castigo en las Mazmorras hoy en la noche, asi que no necesito nada más," dijo fijando sus ojos en los verdes de Ron, y al ver que se sintió intimidado Hermione sonrió, "Gracias."  
  
La verdad era que Ron no se había dado la molestia de hablar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, algo que por cierto a Hermione no le gutaba, pero tampoco tenía el coraje de hacer algo al respecto. Tampoco se había dado el tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Malfoy, ya que no sabía como explicar el sentimiento de esa noche, la atmosfera que los rodeaba, o peor en que planeta había estado Malfoy, como para tocar a una sangre-sucia. La verdad, no valía la pena seguir dandole vueltas al tema, y lo mejor era concentrarse en lo que venía, en la traducción del libro.  
  
"Hermione, te hice una pregunta,"  
  
"Oh! Lo siento ¿sí?" Hermione había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se olvidó completamente de la conversación que se mantenía en la mesa, y menos de escuchar a Harry. Tampoco notó que Ron ya no estaba en la mesa. "¿Donde está Ron?"  
  
"Se fué a la biblioteca, dijo que tenpia cosas que hacer," respondió Harry.  
  
El solo hecho de pensar en la imagen de Ron en la biblioeca, hizo que Hermione explotara en pequeños ataques de risitas.  
  
"Si, si lo sé, suena divertido. Escucha Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, he tratado de hablar con Ron, pero él dice que me estoy imaginando cosas," cuando Harry terminó la oración, las risitas de Hermione fueron remplasadas por seriedad. "Hermione... estoy seguro, que algo anda mal,"  
  
"¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"No lo sé, no exactamente. Hace algunas noches, creo que cuando tu estabas en la enfermería, me cicatriz ardió por unos minutos, por lo general... tu sabes lo que significa, pero no creo que Voldemort esté cerca. Sé que tu andas, o estas tramando algo, eso de desaparecer entre clases es algo muy raro en tí, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad?"  
  
Hermioe asintió, no podía decirle a Harry nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y ahora que Harry lo comprobaba con sus presentimientos no había duda que las cosas estaban por empeorar.  
  
"Harry," comenzó Hermione, "No te estas imaginando cosas, algo sucede, yo no lo presiento, lo sé. Y , los sacrificios que estoy haciedo ahora van ayudar a mejorar las cosas, y va ha llegar un momento cuando te voy a contar todo, pero por el momento debo guardar silencio."  
  
"Si, comprendo. ¿Sabe de esto Dumbledore?"  
  
"Si, el esta informado de solo la mitad de las cosas, como te digo esto entre-"  
  
"Entre quien Hermione..."  
  
"No puedo decir nada, lo siento."  
  
"Al menos sé que no estas sola, de otro modo te obligaría a que me lo dijieras," alivió Harry.  
  
"De todos modos, Harry, si algo parecido a lo de tu cicatriz sucede de nuevo, hazme saber, oh y mantengamos a Ron al margen de esto, ¿bueno?"  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
*  
  
Hermione se dirijió a las Mazmorras a la hora indicada por su profesor, que amablemente había sido informada en el Gran Salón en frente de todos los Gryffindors.  
  
El lugar húmedo la recivió como si fuera un día más de clases. Oscuro y frío, paredes de roca sólida la rodeaban, y un olor a rata podrida llenaba lugar.  
  
Hermione se dirijió al salón donde debía cumplir su castigo. En el lugar, el profesor Snape la esperaba.  
  
"Señorita Granger," tomó a Hermione del hombro y la llevó a un estante, "Hoy tube mi primera clase practica con los de primero y como verá mezclaron varios de los ingredientes de estas botellas, y.." volteó a Hermione, para que pudiera ver los escritorios, "dejarón un pequeño desorden en los escritorios."  
  
A Hermione le dió nauseas el solo ver en el estado en el cuál se encontraban los escritorios, llenos de líquidos verdes y malolientes, incluso vió un para de ojos de sapo en una de las sillas.  
  
"Usted tendrá la amabilidad de limpiar y ordenar este salón por mí," explicó el profesor Snape, cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la sala, "Y solo use limpieza Muggle, quedan mucho mejor."  
  
Hermione tomó un paño que estaba en el escritorio de Snape, y se puso a trabajar, mientras más rápido empesara más rápido terminara.  
  
Pasaron horas, y horas. Hermione como diversión de memorizó los nombres de los diferentes ingredientes de la repiza numero quience, y le tomo una hora encontrar una nueva botella para las raíces de sauce, ya que la botella en la cuál estaban almacenada estaba rota. De vez en cuando tomaba un respiro en un rincón , pero no se tomaba mucho tiempo. Limpió mesa por mesa, silla por silla, y más de alguna vez le toco arrodillarse y limpiar el suelo como el personaje Muggle: Cenicienta.  
  
Cuando el lugar parecía nuevo, recién construído, y olía mil veces mejor que cuando llegó, Hermione dió su trabajo por terminado. Le dió las 3 de la mañana. Ahora era el momento de tomar más qu eun respiro, y se sentó en una silla, opuesta a la pared del fondo y al lado de la puerta.  
  
Fué en ese momento que Hermione notó que algo no estaba bien, no solo en ella, sino que en el ambiente, en la atmosfera. El dolor que invadió su brazo era como mil agujas desgarrando su piel en pequeños pedacitos. Hermione se levantó la manga de su polera, la serpiente que residía en su muñeca brillaba de tal menera, que podría haber iluminado todo el lugar con su luz verde. No había ninguna razón para tal hecho, y no sabía si esa marca reaccioneba de la misma manera que la cicatriz de Harry, con dolor cuando Tu-Sabes-Quien estaba cerca, algo que en ese momento Hermione dudaba mucho.  
  
En el momento en que Hermione bajó su manga, un sonido la ensordeció, llenó el lugar de la misma manera en que la luz de su marca lo había hecho hace algunos minutos atrás. Y lugo de que pasó mas o menos un minuto, Hermione calculó, el lugar quedó en silencio. Hermione, como prefecta sintió que era su responsabilidad averiguar que sucedió pero le sorprendía que nadie ningun profesor hubiera llegado aún. Se levantó de su silla, y se dirijió a la puerta, pero no alcanzó a pasar el umbral, el pasillo estaba ocupado por alguien.  
  
"No quiero enterarme que estas metiendote en problemas," dijo una voz que venía de la oscuridad.  
  
"No he hecho nada, es mas, ya estoy resignado," dijo una segunda voz, la cuál Hermione reconoció, era Malfoy. "Si tú dices que es lo mejor, será porque es verdad."  
  
"Esas palabras me hacen dudar mucho, hace unos días te oponías totalmente al plan, y me obligaste a tomar acciones extremas contigo, y ahora estas dispuesto a aceptar tu responsabilidad, hay mucho que dudar." Dijo la voz.  
  
Si Hermione no se equivocaba y si ella había interpretado bien lo que había oído, la voz correspondía a Lucius Malfoy. Otra prueba que indicaba que la voz era del padre de Malfoy, era que él estaba poniendo en práctica lo que habían acordado esa tarde, que él le diría a su padre que él estaba dispuesto a seguir sus ordenes.  
  
"No hay nada que dudar, padre, estoy diciendo la verdad, no puedo convatirte, menos al Señor Tenebroso," dijo Malfoy confrmando que la voy pertenecía a su padre.  
  
"Al parecer lo tienes claro, de todos modos, no quiero qu ete comportes como el idiota que eres, quiero que aparentes ser tú mismo y hacer como si no tubieras cierta marca en tu brazo, como si tu vida fuera la misma que fué hace algunos meses atrás." Aclaró Lucius Malfoy. "Si me entero de que algo anda fuera del plan, tu castigo va a ser peor que el de la otra noche. No te puedo matar pero te puedo hacer mucho daño y tú lo sabes"  
  
Malfoy debió haber asentido, cosa que Hermione no puedo ver por la oscuridad del lugar, porque el Señor Malfoy continuó.  
  
"Otra cosa antes de retirarme, hay algo que esta interrumpiendo en nuestro proceso, otra fuerza parecida a la tuya, quiero que averigues que es," y diciendo eso desapareció, algo que en Hogwarts es imposible, pero ya no estaba.  
  
Le tomó a Hermione unos minutos reaccionar y darse cuenta que la posible fuerza que estaba interrumpiendo en el proceso era ella, ahora que compartian el mismo destino con Malfoy, pero quizá había una diferencia, quizá no era tan tarde, quizá ella podría salvarlo todo.  
  
  
  
A/N: HOLA!! Sorry por la demora, he tenido una vida de locos ultimamente, pero la historia sigue y se pone un poquito comlicada, prometo un poco de romance más adelante!!! Dejen reviews!! 


	11. Entre Libros

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Por MissIntelligence Capitulo 11: Entre libros  
  
  
  
Despues de una agitada noche en castigo a Hermione no le costo mucho quedarse dormida, pero era casi imposible dajar de pensar en todo los problemas que habían surjido de un día al otro. Quien hubiera creido que Hermione Granger, Gryffindor y bruja de la mas alta categoría intelectual, iba a estar involucrada en un conflicto Slytherin-Voldemort. La mayoría de las veces era Harry, Ron y ella quienes enfrentaban los peligros, juntos, no solo Hermione, los tres. Pero por mas que quisiera contarle todo a sus amigos, por un lado estaba la confianza que raramente Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo, y el peligro de que, aunque confiara ciegamente en los dos, algo de la informacion se escapara y llegara a manos equivocadas. Se sentía como traición a sus amigos.  
  
*  
  
Una semana pasó, antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de sentarse a pensar nuevamente en los problemas que la rodeaban. Los profesores habían comenzado a bombadearlos con prácticas para los O.W.L.S (Lisencias en magia y hechizería??) y Hermione definitivamente tenía muy clara sus prioridades.  
  
Pero, llegó el momento en el que al fín, la traducción del libro podía ser comenzada. Hermione había quedado de encontrarse con Malfoy en una de las bodegas de la biblioteca, las cuales estaban en las partes mas oscuras de la biblioteca, pero ya que Hermione habpia pasado la mayoría de sus años en Hogwarts explorando el lugar, sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.  
  
No quería tomar prestada la capa de Harry otra vez, asi que el cuidado que Hermione debía tener era extremo. Aprovechando los manchones de sombras que dejaba la luz de la luna entre medio de las ventanas, Hermione se escabulló tan lijeramente como sus pies se lo permitían.  
  
La biblioteca estaba, como siempre, silenciosa como un santuario, como si nadie en el mundo hubiera puesto un pie adentro. Las pisadas de Hermione resonaban en cada rincón, amplificadas por el eco del espacioso lugar, con cada paso que daba mas fuerte sujetaba el libro en su mano, y mas se arreglaba su capa.  
  
Poco a poco, el final de la biblioteca comenzó a ser visible, era un lugar donde la luz no llegaba a ninguna hora del día o de la noche, donde pocas personas se atrevían a ir, lo que significaba que era el lugar adecuado para tal maniobra.  
  
"Pensé que ya no venías," murmuró una voz en su oído. Hermione saltó y ahogó un gritó con la palma de su mano.  
  
"Me asustaste," reprendió Hermione, lamentando que se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos.  
  
"¿Sí?" dijo Malfoy ahora rodeando a Hermione para enfrentarla "Pensaba que yo no era intimidante,"  
  
"En la biblioteca, a media noche, cualquiera es intimidante Malfoy, hasta Neville." Respondió de manera inteligente Hermione. "Ahora, tenemos que aprovechar la noche, ven."  
  
Ella lo dirijió a la última puerta de la pared, y con un chirrido la puerta se abrió revelando un lugar polvoriento y con con libros apilados por montañas contra las paredes. Para ser una bodega el lugar era lo suficientemente grande para poner dos sillones comodamente.  
  
"Debemos comenzar, traje varios diccionarios, tanto como Muggles y Mágicos." Dijo Hermione quitandose su capa y buscando un buena lugar en el suelo para acomodarse por la noche.  
  
"Granger, cosas Muggles no nos van a servir en esta situación," rió sarcásticamente Malfoy, mostrando una vez más su odio por los Muggles.  
  
"Para tu información, compartimos la mayor parte de nuestros lenguajes con los Muggles, y si no te haz dado cuenta ellos han hecho un mejor trabajo estudiando gramática y lenguaje, que nosotros."  
  
Malfoy no dijo nada más, en ese sentido Hermione sabía que Malfoy no tenía argumentos, no creía que el hubiera estudiado algo sobre Muggles.  
  
"Egipcio, Griego, Maori, Pascuense, Japonés, Chino, Alemán, Español y por supuesto Latín," dijo Hemione arrojandole cada uno de los diccionarios a Malfoy. "¿Que trajiste tú?"  
  
"Inglés." Respondió Malfoy mirano el techo.  
  
Hermione levantó las cejas, "No me sorprende, veo que no haces ni el mas minimo esfuerzo para salvar tu vida,"  
  
"No es mi culpa, el Inglés es un idioma universal, no necesito saber..." tomó uno de los diccionarios y miró el titulo, "Maori para sobrevivir en el mundo, apuesto que nadie habla esto."  
  
Hermione arrebató el libro de sus manos "Para tu informacion, es el idioma nativo de Nueva Zelanda, lugar que tiene una de las mas grandes poblaciones Mágicas del mundo."  
  
"Pero hablan inglés," acotó Malfoy jugando con el diccionario español- inglés en sus manos en burla hacia Hermione.  
  
Una vez más Hermione arrebató el diccionario, "No podemos perder el tiempo con este tipo de compotamiento poco maduro," después de ver que la cara de Malfoy estaba nuevamente seria continuó, "Ahora, comensemos con el Latín. El español es un derivado, al igual que el Italiano y el Frances, y por supuesto muchos más, por lo que nos será facil identificar algunas palabras ya que, por si no te a quedado claro, suenan muy parecido,"  
  
"Si, si, si, lo sé,"  
  
"Lo vamos hacer de la siguiente manera. Leemos una página y anotamos las palabras que conocemos o que creemos saber su significado, luego usamos el diccionario. Es un proceso largo y cansador pero es la mejor manera, y tenemos que trabajar juntos."  
  
Malfoy asintió de una manera no muy amable y tal vez burlona, pero sin embargo se puso a trabajar de inmediato.  
  
Resultó que la mayoría de las palabras tenían un parecido tremendo al español, y no tenias que ser Prefecto para adivinar. Pero tomó un buen rato traducir cinco páginas, y el libro tenía al menos cincuenta, que en otra situación seria bastante poco. La traducción llevaría al menos veinte días, si es que podían decifrar el lenguaje usado en el tiempo en que el libro fué escrito.  
  
"Bueno," dijo finalmente Hermione luego de terminar la sexta página "Es demaciado tarde, y si seguimos así no nos vamos a poder concentrar en clase." Comenzó a guardar la tinta y sus plumas, pero sintió como Malfoy la miraba.  
  
Hermione volvió su cabeza para mirarlo, "¿Qué?" dijo sin dejar de ordenar sus cosas.  
  
Malfoy la miró un poco más antes de apartar la vista y responder, "¿Por que lo hiciste?"  
  
"Hacer que,"  
  
"Vamos, soy Draco Malfoy y te he insultado toda tu vida en Hogwarts, y de la noche a la mañana llegas y compartes tu sangre conmigo, tiene que haber alguna razón, ¿no crees?" dijo Malfoy, Hermione vió como sus ojos se abrian esperando respuesta, pero ella se dio cuenta que ni siquiera ella lo sabía.  
  
Hermione terminó con sus cosas y se volvió a sentar en el sulo frío de la bodega. Mirando sus manos trató de encontrar una respuesta, pero no encontraba ni una, "No lo sé," dijo sinceramente, esperando que fuera suficiente para Malfoy, pero no lo fué ya que no hizo ningun comentario y se quedo sentado esperando oir algo mas, "Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo a tí." Dijo Hemione, esta vez mirandolo.  
  
"No se a que te refieres," dijo Malfoy negando con la cabeza.  
  
"Si lo sabes, soy Hermione Granger, me odias, a mi y mi sangre, y luego me besas, como se supone que quieres que interprete eso," dijo Hermione, pero no estaba segura que fuera el momento indicado para hablar de tal asunto.  
  
"Vamos Granger, creí que eras mas inteligente que eso, me desafiaste, y lo hice solo para demostrarte hasta donde puedo llegar, creí que ya me conocías, algo al menos." Terminó Malfoy parandose y escabullendose por la puerta.  
  
Las palabras todavía le daban vuelta en la cabeza, había sido usada y lo peor es que realmente había creido, no sabía en que pero había tenido la esperanza que significara el comienzo de algo. Pero todo eso había sido desgarrado en la bodega de la biblioteca, por el mismo Draco Malfoy.  
  
Con ganas de destruir la biblioteca o quemarla, Hermione volvió a la torre de Gryffindor para dormir, un sueño muy intranquilo.  
  
*  
  
El espejo reflejaba un vista no muy buena, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos contaban la historia de la noche que Hermione había pasado. No sabía porque le afectaba tanto, era Malfoy, y Hermione había esperado una respuesta como la de la noche anterior.  
  
Tratando de olvidar, o de no pensar en cierta persona, Hermione se concentrro en la traducción de el libro. Lo que habían avanzado ayer era solo parte del trabajo, ya que ocntaba solo parte de la historia, una introducción, que para Hermione era totalmente inútil.  
  
Hermione también había estado pensando en la posibilidad, tal como Lucius Malfoy lo había dicho su pequeña interrupción ayudaría mas de lo pensado. Había tratado de ponerse en la situación de que las diferencias de sangre, Gryffindor-Slytherin, tendrían mucho que ver con la solución, y que si era así Hermione era la única que podía hacer algo para salvar, no solo su vida y la de Malfoy, si no que a toda la comunidad Mágica.  
  
Sin mas que pensar, Hermione se dirigió al Gran Salón para desayunar, pasando sin notar a Harry o a Ron quienes en un intento de hablarle se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
*  
  
Hermione se sentó en el lugar de siempre en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin mirar a la de Slytherin. Tomó dos tostadas y las unto de mermelada siguiendo su rutina diaria matinal al pie de la letra casi inconsientemente. No notó cuando Ron y Harry se sentarón a su lado.  
  
Pasaron diez minutos de completo silencio antes de que ninguno de los tres hablara "¿Hermione?"preguntó Ron "¿Estas ahí?"  
  
"¿Que quieres Ron?"  
  
"Nada, solo saber si estabas ahí," dijo volviendo a su comida.  
  
Hermione se preguntaba si sería bueno hablar con Ron sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero decidió olvidarlo.  
  
"¿Estas enferma?" preguntó Harry.  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"  
  
Hermione estubo apuento de contestar de ala gana, pero el profesor Dumbledore la detuvo levantandose de su asiento y llamando la atención de todos.  
  
"Su atención por favor," dijo alzando las manos, en el Gran Salón se hizo silencio "Tengo algunas noticias que darles esta mañana, tanto buenas como malas."  
  
"Dejaré lo mejor apra el final," dijo tomando un poco de aire, "Hemos detectado algún tipo de intruso en Hogwarts este último tiempo," los murmullos comenzaron a llenar el lugar, "No sabemos de que tipo pero les aseguro que encontraremos al individuo. Hemos buscado en la mayoría de los terrenos, tanto de Hogwarts como las fronteras y sabemos que no se oculta afuera, solo frecuenta el colegio de vez en cuando. Las clases de hoy serán canceladas, ya que haremos un rastreo por el colegio y las Salas Comunes. Les rego que si saben algo o notan algo fuera de lo común me lo hagan saber."  
  
"Bien, no todas las noticias de esta mañana son alarmantes, tenemos derecho a un poco de diversión," el Gran Salón volvió al silencio absoluto, "Con ms colegas, aquí presentes, hermos decidido organisar un baile de Halloween. Por esa razón quisiera convocara una reunión de prefectos y Premios Anuales en mi oficina esta tarde. Si alguno de ustedes, me refiero a los de cuarto en adelante, necesitan una túnica de baile nueva, un viaje a Hogsmeade está programado para pasado mañana, Domingo. Gracias por su atenció." Terminando esto el Salón explotó en grititos de emoción y las conversaciones comenzaron a surgir.  
  
Hermione se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era un baile en Halloween, solo faltando una semana para la festividad. Y quien era el intruso en Hogwarts. Quizá la reunión de prefectos respondiera alguna de estas preguntas.  
  
La cosas empeoraban. 


	12. Malfoy, quiero mi helado

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Por: MissInteligence  
  
Capitulo 12: Malfoy, quiero mi helado.  
  
Hermione se encontró caminando sola hacía la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Aunque fuera muy perjudicial para su educación, ella se alegraba que las clases hubieran sido suspendidas por el día, tenía en mucho que pensar. También necesitaba un descanso.  
  
Solo cuando la gargola que protegía la entrada estubo en frente de ella, se dió cuenta que no tenía la contraseña, miró hacia los pasillos tratando de divisar a alguien, como no puedo dicidió esperar.  
  
Pasaron 15 minutos cuando la gárgola comenzó a moverse dejando paso a la profesora MacGonagall.  
  
"Señorita Granger," dijo con algo que pareció ser lo más cercano a una sonrisa, "Siento haberla hecho esperar ¿Ha llegado alguien más?"  
  
Hermione estubo apuento de negar con la cabeza cuando Justin Finch-Fletchey apareció a su lado, siendo el prefecto de Hufflepuff. "Buenas tardes, Profesora." Sonrió.  
  
MacGonagall asintió en forma de saludo.  
  
"Hola, Hermione." Saludó Justin.  
  
"Como estas Justin."  
  
"No tan bien como tú," sonrió más, y Hermione se sonrojó y aparto la vista hacia sus manos y no levantó la vista hasta que escucho llegar a los otros dos prefectos. Jamie Marsden de Ravenclaw y Kate Sulivan de Slytherin.  
  
"Los ganadores del premio anual ya estan en la oficina, siganme por favor"  
  
Todos incluyendo a Hermione, siguieron a MacGonagall como niños de primero hasta la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, donde habían siete sillas alineadas de tal manera que todas estubieran de frente al escritorio del director.  
  
Hermione se preguntó cuantas otras veces en ese año se iba a encontrar en ese mismo lugar. Este era ya su segunda vez.  
  
"Tomen asiento por favor," dijo Dumbledore quien esperaba detás de su escritorio. Casi roboticamente los seis alumnos y la profesora MacGonagall tomaron asiento." Bien, hay varios temas que deben ser tocados hoy en esta reunión. El rpimero es el intruso."  
  
"Hemos registrado las fechas de las últimas apariciones. La última fué esta semana , algo ya caida la noche, el miercoles para ser exacto." Hermione repasó la semana en su cabeza. El día de la aparición ella estaba castigada en las Mazmorras, limpiando el desastre de los de primero y también vio a Malfoy con su padre. Lucius Malfoy, bueno al menos ya sabía quien era en intruso. Hermione estubo a puento de levantar la mano, pero se detuvo, estaba segura de que Malfoy no querría que se discutiera en un comité, asi es que ella se guardó el comentario.  
  
"Quiero que se muestren triplemente atentos a este hecho y que reprendan a cuaquiera que este violando alguna regla escolar. Me temo que todos somos sospechosos."  
  
"Bien, el baile. Necesito ayuda con la decoración. De los números artisticos me encargo yo. Lo que quiero es que decoren el Hall lo mejor que pueden sin perder el tema de Halloween, por supuesto."  
  
"El viaje del Domingo a Hogsmeade, debe ser lo mas breve posible y solo quiero alumnos de cuarto en adelante, no de tercero, por más que se enojen."  
  
Justin levantó la mano, "¿Por que es un baile de Halloween?"  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore perdieron su brillo caracteristico y una ola de seriedad inundó su cara. "Me temía que lo preguntarían, y me temo que tendré que contestar. No estoy seguro si el colegio estará en condiciones de ofrecer un baile de navidad, para la época, el lado oscuro se esta haciendo mas fuerte con cada día que pasa, ahora que Voldemort esta de vuelta."  
  
Varios se estremecieron al oír el nombre, y varios mostraron estar incómodos.  
  
"No tardarán en atacar, si son capases de atacar Hogwarts y de vencernos serán capaces de todo. Por lo tanto es su primer blanco, los estudiantes de Hogwarts se merecen pasar un buen rato antes de enfrentar lo que viene."  
  
Todos los prefectos estaban impactados, Hermione sabía que las cosas empeorarían. Kate Sullivan, de Slytherin, parecía extremadamente traquila y tenía una pequeña sonrisa pegada a sus labios.  
  
"Bueno, confío en que las decoraciones para el evento esten listas a tiempo. Si necesitan algo solo diganlo, y por favor no divulgen nada de lo que se les ha sido comunicado en el junta. Pueden retirarse."  
  
Hermione salió de la oficina sintiendose levemente mariada, y tratando de imaginar de donde podía sacar tiempo para prepara un baile en medio de toda la conmoción. Tendría que posponer el salvar su vida y la de Malfoy, por algun tiempo.  
  
"¡Hermione, espera!" alguien la llamó por detrás. Era Justin. "¿Tienes alguna idea de como vamos a decorar el Gran Salon?"  
  
Hermione frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza, "Lo peor es que no sé de donde voy a sacar el tiempo."  
  
"Si se estan apresurando mucho con los examenes, ¿No crees?" preguntó pero no le dió tiempo de contestar, "Hablando del baile, ¿Ya tienes pareja?"  
  
"No, el baile fué anunciado solo hace unas horas atrás." Dijo Hermione entre dientes tratando de no reír.  
  
"¿Te gustaría ir?" dijo Justin que ahora miraba el suelo mientras caminaban.  
  
Hermione casi tropieza de la impresión. No conocía mucho a Justin, no era una mala persona, pero esperaba que Ron la invitara este año. "Que te parece si lo pienso, a este paso no sé si voy a ir." Respondió Hermione con una debil sonrisa.  
  
"Esta bien, nos vemos." Y se devió por una puerta a su izquierda.  
  
Hermione meneó la cabeza tratando de despertarse, no todos los días le pasaban cosas como estas.  
  
Faltaba aún una hora para comer, asi que Hermione decidió recuperarse un poco en la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
"Hermione, cariño, te ves cansada." Comentó la señora Gorda cuando se abría para que Hermione entrara.  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
Cerca del fuego, Harry y Ron jugaban ajédrez y se dejó caer en uno de los sollones frente al agradable fuego.  
  
"¿Cómo estuvo la reunión, Mione?" pregntó Harry, sin levantar la vista del tablero.  
  
¿Mione? "¿Cómo me llamaste?" preguntó Hermione con confusión.  
  
"Mione.." repitió Harry levantando una ceja.  
  
Hermione lo miró sin expresión "Se te olvidó el Herm."  
  
Hrry intercambió una mirada con Ron, "Estamos muy cansados para decirlo todo, Mione." Replicó Ron.  
  
"Mi nombre no es Mione o Nee-Nee o Herm, es Hermione, ocho letras y las requiero todas, Ronald." Aclaró Hermione.  
  
"Está bien, Mione." Dijo Ron con cara burlona.  
  
"Ustedes dos pueden ser tan irritantes," dijo Hermione hundiendose en el sillón.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Ron, quien acababa de tomar una de las piezas de Harry.  
  
"¿Y como estuvo la reunión?" volvió a preguntar Harry.  
  
"Los prefectos somos los encargados de decorar el Gran Salón para el baile, "dijo Hermione hundida en el sillón.  
  
"Que bien, te hará bien pensar en ptra cosa que no sea los examenes y pruebas," dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione solo hizo un sonido indicando que había oído.  
  
"Harry, también tiene que encontrar pareja." Dijo Ron otra vez en tono burlón, algo que parecía estar haciendo cada vez mas. Pero Hermione sabía como responder.  
  
"Yo ya tengo pareja, asi que ya no es una preocupación en mi vida," dijo Hermione triunfalmente a la cara que Ron puso.  
  
"¿Si? Pues que bien Hermione." Dijo Harry, mirando a Ron con cara de No- montes-una-escena.  
  
Hermione sonrió aun mas.  
  
"¿Y se puede saber quien es el afortnado de contar con tu presencia para tal importante evento?" dijo Ron cruando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchey."  
  
"¿Con él?" se asombró Harry. Hermione asintió.  
  
"Por supuesto, Harry. Entre prefectos se entienden, necesita alguien de su misma categoría." Dijo Ron usando su voz en un tono sarcástico.  
  
"No, el me invitó y yo dije que sí, es simpático al menos, y eso es suficiente para mí." Respondió Hermione con la voz mas casual que pudo encontrar, haciendo una nota mental de decirle a Justin que sí.  
  
"Tengo hambre," comunicó Harry tratando de aliviar el incomodo momento, miró a sus amigos "¿Alguien viene?"  
  
"Yo sí." Dijo Hermione levantadose.  
  
"¿Ron?" Harry miró a Ron con ojos de pregunta.  
  
Ron no respondió, pero se levantó y siguió a Harry hasta el Gran Salón.  
  
"¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade el domingo, Mione?" peguntó Harry tratando de romper el silencio.  
  
"Si, necesito una túnica de baile nuea, y es H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, gracias."  
  
"Yo voy a ir, pero creo que me las puedo arreglar con la túnica del año pasado," respondió Harry ignorando totalmente del comentario de Hermione.  
  
"Me gusta el color de eso túnica, combina con tus ojos," dijo Herimione a Harry y disfrutó como su amigo se sonrojaba. "Er...gracias."  
  
Antes de sentarse, Hermione miró a la mesa de Hufflepuff, tratando de ubicar a Justin, tuvo suerte aún estaba solo, debía apurarse sino en un par de minutos estaría rodeado por sus amigos.  
  
"Vuelvo enseguida." Dijo a Ron y a Harry, y se dirijió a la mesa de de Hufflepuff escuchando a Ron maldecir a sus espaldas al ver donde se dirijía.  
  
"Hola, Justin," dijo Hermione y se tomó la libertad de omar asiento a su lado.  
  
"Hola." Dijo sonriendo, algo que solía hacer muy amenudo.  
  
"Lo estuve pensando y.. me encantaría ir al baile contigo."  
  
"¿De veras?" preguntó Justin atontado.  
  
"Si, eso si apun estas disponible." Coqueteo Hermione.  
  
"Por supuesto, ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade para que me ayudes a elejir una túnica?" preguntó Justin mascando un pedao de carne.  
  
"Prefiero que sea una sorpresa," sonrió Hermione, Justin mostró todos sus extremadamente derechos dientes y luego rió. Hermione lo acompañó.  
  
En un movimiento Hermione movió la cabeza para quedar mirando directamente a la mesa de Slytherin donde sus ojos se conectaron con los de Malfoy, su sonrisa disminuyó al ver de la manera que Malfoy la miraba. Cuando dejó de mirarla cuando Pansy Parkinson le dijo algo.  
  
"Nos vemos, Jsutin." Dijo Hermione ahora, por alguna razón, menos contenta.  
  
Se sentó junto a Harry quien conversaba muy animadamente con Dean sobre el partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff qu eya se acercaba. Ron normalmente habría estado participando de la conversación, pero estaba muy callado comiendo su comida y de vez en cuando dirijía a Hermione una mirada de odio.  
  
Hermione comió y comentó alguna que ora vez en la conversación pero se limitó a escuchar.  
  
"Y necesitamos nuevos jugadores en el equip-" Harry no pudo terminar la oración ya que alguien se había presentado.  
  
"Granger, tenemos que hablar." Dijo Malfoy.  
  
"¿Que quieres Malfoy?" preguntó Ron hablando por primera vez, pero Malfoy no contestó y salió del Gran Salón.  
  
Todos en la mesa miraron a Hermione. Esta sonrió y se retiró siguiendo a Malfoy con algo de distancia entre ellos para que no los relacionaran de ningun modo. Lo siguió hasta un salón vacío. Hermione cerró la puerta, "¿Qué sucede?"  
  
"Quería saber si vamos a trabajar en el libro esta noche," dijo Malfoy.  
  
"Que te parece si seguimos mañana el la noche, ahora todos harían muchas preguntas." Ofreció Hermione recordando las caras que pusieron sus amigos en la mesa.  
  
"Bien, tenemos que apurarnos, si no te haz dado cuenta el misterioso intruso de Hogwarts es mi padre.."  
  
Hermione asintió, "Si, lo deduje. Ahora voy a tener menos tiempo, al menos hasta después del baile. Los prefectos somos los encargados de la decoración."  
  
Malfoy subió las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Como quieras, sabía que no estabas totalmente dispuesta." Dijo Malfoy y dió unos pasos hacía la puetra para salir, pero Hermione lo detuvo tomandolo del brazo.  
  
"No es voluntario, es una orden del profesor Dumbledore," aclaró Hermione mrando a Malfoy directamente a sus ojos grises, y luego mirando su propia mano que estaba en el brazo de Malfoy, la retiro rápidamente.  
  
Malfoy la miró por unos segundos y luego dijo, "Nada de esto es voluntario, Granger, nada." Y salió del salón.  
  
Hermione sabía que Malfoy tenía razon y de que no podía evitar nada de lo que sucedía, y tampoco al corazón, aunque secretamente Hermione no lo sabía. Se sentó contra la pared del salón, abrazando sus rodillas. Una lagrima solitaria calló por su mejilla. No sabía porque lloraba, pero era mejor desahogar las penas que conservarlas.  
  
***  
  
El Domingo llegó y con él la hora de ir a Hogsmeade. Hermione estaba un poco tensa ya que Ron aún no le dirijía la palabra y Harry estaba en medio de los dos.  
  
Elijió un sweater de cuello de tortuga de color rosa unos jeans, ya que el día estaba fresco y la capa no sería suficiente para protegerla del frío. Luego bajó a la sala común.  
  
Ya habían traducido doce páginas del libro la noche anterior y todo comenzaba a tener sentido, pero no habían llegado aún a lo que necesitaban.  
  
Harry estaba sentado cerca del fuego leyendo un libro.  
  
"Hogwarts, atravéz de las épocas. Ya era hora, Harry." Dijo Hermione tomando asiento a su lado y leyendo algo del libro, que por supuesto se lo sabpia de memoria.  
  
"No me mal interpretes, estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que leer, encontré esto y no tenía nada mejor que hacer." Dijo bajando el libro y dejandolo a sus pies. "¿Donde está Ronald?"  
  
"En la ducha," contestó Harry. "Hermione, Ron está realmente transtornado contigo, ¿Qué no lo ves? Se comporta así por que esta celoso"  
  
"¿Ron? ¿Transtornado conmigo? Por favor, Harry. Aunque fuera así no digamos que lo ha demostrado." Dijo Hermione recordando el beso del que no habían hablado nunca.  
  
"Ya te lo dije, está celoso, creí que conocías a Ron."  
  
"Buenos, Harry." Saludó Ron quien se presentó con el pelo mojado y todo despeinado y con una polera de los Chudley Cannos. Aunque a Hermione le parecía que se veía tierno, el solo verlo con una polera de daba frío.  
  
"Hola." Saludó Harry.  
  
"Buenos días, a ti también." Dijo Hermione en un intento de mejorar las cosas, pero solo consiguió una mirada de parte de él.  
  
"¿Nos vamos, Harry?" preguntó el pelirojo.  
  
"Si, vamos, Mione."  
  
"HERMIONE, Harry es HERMIONE." Corrijió, vió como Ron se reía en secreto.  
  
***  
  
Hogsmeade estaba repleto de gente, no solo de estudiantes de Hogwarts, sino de personas de todas partes. Unas hablando un idioma que sonaba como Ruso, sonreían apliamente al entrar a una tienda de flores.  
  
"Esto me recuerda al Mundial de Quidditch." Comentó Harry al ver las diferentes nacionalidades al rededor de ellos.  
  
"Bueno, si me disculpan tango algunas compras que hacer." Comunicó Hermione, y se retiró a comprar su túnica.  
  
"¡Nos encontramos en las Tres Escobas en una hora y media!" gritó Harry.  
  
Hermione gesticuló en su dirección en respuesta. Entró primero a una tienda nueva llamada 'Diseños Mágicos' donde las túnica se veían hermosas.  
  
Al entrar una campanita sonó, una mujer flaca y alta apareció en el mostrador. Lleveba una túnica rojo y su lapiz de labios estaba excesivamente aplicado. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"  
  
"Estoy mirando por el momento, gracias."  
  
"Si necesita algo me llama." Y la mujer desapareció nuevamente.  
  
Había tanto de donde elejir. Hermione prefería los colores suaves y su primera elección fué una túnica de un azul muy pálido que venía con un conjunto de zapatos, y aunque no estaba mal decidió probar con otra.  
  
Su siguiente elección fué una túnica lila pálido, que venía con zapatos y algunos accesorios, debía costar una fortuna, ya qu era muy elegante y extremadamente hermosa. Cuando se la probó, Hermione se impresionó, no había visto un reflejo suyo mas perfecto que este, la túnica se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura y demas curvas. Miró el precio, 90 galeones. Sus padres le habían dado 100 para gastar.  
  
Llamó a la mujer para pagar el vestido y salió de la tiene muy contenta con su nueva adquisición.  
  
Con el dinero que le quedaba compró un helado, y aunque el día estaba fresco se sentía muy agradable. Se tomó el helado mirando las diferente vitrinas y tiendas. Una tienda en especial le llamó la atención, vendían Posters de diferentes jugadores de Quidditch y en una esquina se lucía un enorme poster de Harry Potter.  
  
"¿Harr- " una mano le había tapado la boca y la arrastraba hacía un callejón.  
  
Hubiera matado a Malfoy. "¿Por que me asustas así, me podrías haber matado." Alegó Hermione.  
  
"Me llego esto," dijo Malfoy ignorando a Hermione.  
  
Ella miró el pedaso de pergamino que sostenía en su mano. Era muy pequeño y tenía algo escrito en el.  
  
'S60D+'  
  
"¿Qué significa?" preguntó Hermione.  
  
"No lo sé, pensé que a tí se te podía ocurrir algo."  
  
Hermione volvió a mirar el mesnsaje, "Podría ser un código, quizá alguien nos quiere decir algo."  
  
"No creo que sea un código, hay muy pocas letras y no hay consonantes. Y hay números." Dijo Malfoy.  
  
"Espera," Hermione le pasó a Malfoy su helado para mirar mas detenidamente el mesaje, lo apoyó contra la pared de ladrillos. "Quizá las letras son palabras y los números indican la cantidad de palabras."  
  
"Pero qué palabras, ¿Y que es ese signo al final del mensaje?"  
  
"Es un signo 'más' (+)" explicó Hermione "Es una palabra... 60 d mas ¿Te suena?"  
  
"No," negó Malfoy, "Por que no te lo llevas y lo iras mas de cerca."  
  
"Trataré de hacer algo, pero tenemos que seguir con el Libro."  
  
"Como ordenes, Granger."  
  
Hermione estiró su mano, aún mirando el mensaje, "¿Mi helado, Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione ahora recogiendo la bolda de su túnica. Malfoy se reía. "¿Qué?" Malfoy estaba parado riendose con el cono de el haldo vacío en sus manos.  
  
"¡¿ Te lo comiste?! Vas a tener que comprarme otro." Y le pegó juguetonamente el el hobro.  
  
"Oh no lo haré."  
  
"Si que lo harás"  
  
Hermione persiguió a Malfoy, hasta que en un final consiguió su helado.  
  
Les gustó??? Dejen comentarios!!! REVIEWS!! 


	13. Besame

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Por: MissIntelligence Capitulo 13: Bésame.  
  
Los pasillos del colegio estaban oscuros y el silencio reinaba. La luz de la luna no alcanzaba las ventanas. Hermione se escabulló por el pasillo regresando a la torre de Gryffindor, después de una noche muy larga traduciendo el Libro. Al fín, las horas que había pasado con Malfoy estaban dando frutos con respecto a información. Lo que habían descubierto esa noche parecía escencial. La clv epara vivir estaba en su muñeca, en la marca, y en la sagre que corría por sus venas.  
  
Habían pasado exactamente tres días de la visita a Hogsmeade y Hermione se encontraba muy ocupada con las decoraciones del baile de Halloween. Habían decidido usar diamantes mágicos para la iluminación del Salón, los diamantes sería colocados de tal manera que se reflejaran en el techo encantado, dando un aspecto tanto lugrube como agradable y muy romantico. Por supuesto que no habían dejado a un lado las calabazas y murciélagos. Las calabazas serían usadas como decoración en el piso al rededor del Salón, y los murcielagos serían embrujados para que fueran de un color plateado brillante para que el efecto de los diamantes fuera incluso mas impresionante, claro que los muercielagos no parecían muy contentos con los cambios que les estaban haciendo al color de su piel.  
  
También, de alguna manera, Hermione se las había arreglado para pensar en sus propios problemas. No había duda que la relación con Malfoy había cambiado, pero ella no podía negar sus sentimientos por Ron, no sabía si le gustaba o no.  
  
Hermione se sentó en el Salón Común de la torre de Gryffindor. No tenía sueño y necesitaba un tiempos a solas. Cerró sus ojos y se dijo a si misma, ¿Ron o Dra-...Malfoy?, Ron era insoportable, Malfoy también. Ron era sarcástico, Malfoy también. Ron era terriblemente divertido, Malfoy lo podía ser, se lo había demostrado en Hogsmeade. Ron la había besado, Malfoy también. De verdad que estaba confundida, y lo peor es que era como preguntase ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? ¿Malo o Bueno?  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del retrato, pero nadie entró. Hermione frunció el seño, "¿Hola?" tenía la leve sospecha de que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y estaba en lo correcto, de la nada apareció Harry.  
  
"Hermione," comenzó doblando la capa invisible, "Creo que tienes un par de cosas que explicarme."  
  
"¿Me seguiste?" dijo Hermione, furiosa.  
  
"Sabía que andabas en algo raro, pero ¿Con Malfoy?"  
  
"No tienes el derecho de seguirme." Hermione sabía que su intención era buena, y que se preocupaba de ella, pero le molestaba que no confiara en ella.  
  
Harry se sentó en frente de ella, cruzó los brazos, frunció el ceño y dijo, "Estoy esperando." Hermione decidió que era mejor contarle toda la verdad, después de todo confiaba en Harry y sabía perfectamente que podía mantener el secreto, es más estaba segura de que Harry comprendería completamente lo que le sucedía, como un chico propenso al peligro. "¿Qué tanto sabes?"  
  
"Bastante, que tanto como tú y Malfoy corren peligro, que hay un Libro que deben traducir y que tienes una marca en la muñeca."  
  
Hermione le contó a Harry paso por paso lo que sucedía. Harry permaneció tranquilo durante la explicación, pero no estaba contento. "Y, por favor Harry, no te enojes, ya es suficiente con Ron."  
  
Harry se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, "¿Por que le diste algo de tu sangre Hermione? Estamos hablando de Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"No lo sé, necesitaba ayuda, Harry, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, ¿No crees?"  
  
"No sé que va a pensar Ron." Dijo Harry, sentandose nuevamente.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y su pulso se aceleró, "No, Harry, a Ron no."  
  
"¿ Piensas ocultarselo?"  
  
Hermione estaba atacada, Ron no podía enterarse, "Pero...  
  
"Hay que decirle, sabes, es lo mejor." Dijo Harry "Es mas, voy a buscarlo, no te muevas de aquí." Dijo dirijiendose al domitorio.  
  
Hermione hubiera llorado, pero ya no le quedaban lagrimas. Pasaba su mano por su cara cada dos segundos y no podía sentarse.  
  
Harry apareció arrastrando a Ron, que parecía muy adormilado, por las escaleras y lo sentó en un sillón. Ron la miró, tenía el pelo despeinado y parado y tenía solo un ojo abierto. "Bien, Hermione tiene algunas cosas que contarte."  
  
Hermione volvió a repetir la historia en tono robotico sin mirar a Ron. Seguro que ya no tenía sueño, sus expresiones cambiaban muy rápidamente con cada palabra que Hermione pronunciaba.  
  
Al terminar Ron no dijo nada, su expreción no les decía mucho, hasta que habló "Me dices que haz estado con Malfoy durante las noches,"  
  
"Er... sí traduciendo el Libro."  
  
"¿Puedo ver la marca?" preguntó Harry.  
  
Hermione asintió, levantó la manga de su camisa revelando la serpiente que se enrrollaba en su muñeca, los ojos de la serpiente, por alguna razón, estaban brillando suavemente.  
  
Ron y Harry parecían convencidos, "Bueno, creo que es mejor seguir esta conversación en la mañana, ya es muy tarde." Dijo Harry estirándose, se levantó y se fué a dormir, Ron lo iba a seguir pero Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad y lo detuvo.  
  
"¡Ron! ¿Podemos hablar?"  
  
Ron parecío extrañado, "¿Sobre qué?"  
  
"Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, hace algunos meses atrás algo pasó entre nosotros, ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?" dijo Hermione mirando sus manos. Ron no respondió, Hermione lo miró, sus mejillas estaban rojas, estaba claro que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "¿Por qué no has hablado o dicho algo al respecto?"  
  
Ron apartó la vista. "Pensé que no querías acordarte de ello."  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Hermione sorprendida, "Ron, no sé como explicarlo en palabras, pero fué muy especial." Concluyó Hermione, sin saber que mas decir.  
  
Ron aún no la miraba, "¿Que quieres decir?"  
  
"Que estoy muy confundida." No fué la respuesta mas inteligente, ya que Ron unió la confusion de Hermione con un cierto Slytherin en particular, y estaba claro que la reacción de Ron no sería buena. Y aunque Hermione no podía negar que el rubio de ojos grises, era el problema de su confusión, no era necesario mencionarlo.  
  
"Claro, ¿Weasley o Malfoy? Que dificil pregunta, uno es rico el otro pobre.."  
  
"Oh, Ron, tu sabes bien que yo no soy así, además Malfoy no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, estoy confundida y tengo mis propias razones personales, y si no me interesases no habría comenzado esta conversación en un principio." Una mentira blanca, y dos verdades, no estaba mal.  
  
Eso pareció callar a Ron. "¿Cuál es tu interez en esta conversación?"  
  
"Ron," Hermione tomó un poco de aire, siempre sentía esa estúpida tensión entre Ron y ella, no era lo mismo con Harry, "Ron, tú... tú me gustas, no sabes cuanto, solo que ahora estoy pasando por un momento en el cuál no estoy segura de nada, nisiquiera de lo que quiero."  
  
Ron frunció el ceño, "Yo tampoco estoy seguro."  
  
Hermione sintió como si un yunque le hubiera aplastado el corazón. Sin emabargo, Hermione asintió, sin dar señales de lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento, aún le quedaba una duda. "Si no estas seguro, ¿Por que me besaste?"  
  
Ron pareció incómodo al oír la palabra 'besaste' "Bueno... no lo sé, fué como si otro Ron tomara el control de la situación," dijo, y luego Hermione lo escuchó murmurar 'un Ron bastante más macho, al parecer...'  
  
Fué el turno de Hermione de fruncir el ceño, y luego sonrió malvadamente, Ron estaba jugando un juego, pero ella sabía como jugar. Si le seguía ese juego estaría, por supuesto, rompiendo todas las reglas de los 'Grangers' pero una vez no estaría mal. Hermione se paró y se acercó lentamente a Ron, " Creo que te comprendo, de hecho algunas veces me pasa." Sé acercó mas a Ron, hasta que estaban casi nariz, con nariz, "Creo que es muy normal," torció un poco su cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los de Ron y luego con todas sus fuerzas tomando a Ron por la camisa lo besó, y lo soltó inmediatamente, "Ops, me pasa con frecuencia."  
  
Hermione subió los hombros y sonrió, "Buenas Noches."  
  
Ron parecía una estatua y solo se le ntendió algo que sonó como "Noche-s"  
  
Hermione corrió escaleras arriba y se abalanzó sobre su cama sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Esto la confundía mucho mas, pero ella era de las personas que pensaba que el tiempo solucinaba los problemas del corazón y uno mismo solucionaba los intelectuales.  
  
'Tock, Tock,' Un pequeño sonido desconcentró a Hermione de su pensamientos. Se levantó y se sorprendió al ver el enorme pájaro que se suspendía fuera de la ventana del dormitorio de las niñas. El pájaro golpeó una vez mas al ver a Hermione, si no le abría despertaría todas las demás.  
  
Al abrir la ventana el enorme animal se posó en el umbral de la ventana y estiró su pata revelando un pequeño rollo de pergamino amarrado en un cinta plateada. Hermione lo desamarró muy cuidadosamente. Al hacer esto notó que el pájaro llevaba una placa que decía 'Devil', no era el tipo de nombre que se le daba a un pájaro o mascota, pero considerando el tamaño de el animal era muy adecuado.  
  
Al terminar con la cinta, el pájaro voló lejos de la ventana hasta perderse en la oscura noche.  
  
Hermione abrió la nota, en una letra, aunque muy apurada, nítida, decía:  
  
Hermione, la nota, la decifré, te espero mañana en las puertas principales a primera hora.  
  
Draco.  
  
El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir muy rápido, la nota que Malfoy le había enseñado en Hogsmeade. Al final Malfoy se había quedado con ella. No creía que fueran buenas noticias. 


	14. Preparacion

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Por: MissIntelligence Capitulo 14: Preparación.  
  
Era ya una costumbre el pasearse por el castillo cuando ningun alma, estudiante, amigo, profesor, fantasma o poltergeist, estaban despiertos. Y así era como Hogwarts se encontraba a primera hora en la mañana, cuando Hermione Granger se dirijía a las puertas principales del recinto para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, quien no tenía buenas noticias.  
  
"Llegas tarde," dijo Malfoy recibiendola con una media sonrisa malvada. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que Malfoy comenzó a hablar enseguida. "Lo de la nota es bastante obvio, tenemos sesenta días antes de que algo suceda."  
  
Hermione no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero ya no valía la pena preguntar como lo había descubierto, "Lo que tenemos que descubrir ahora es 'que' va a seceder."  
  
Malfoy asintió, "Eso no es todo, mira esto." Dijo levantandose la manga y revelando la marca. La serpiente ahora se destacaba mas y sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo brillante. Hermione recordó su propia marca y también se levantó la manga. Los ojos de sus serpiente, los cuales la noche anterior brillaban muy ligeramente, ahora se destacaban enormemente, igual que la de Malfoy.  
  
"¿Tienes alguna idea de por que esto sucede?" preguntó Hermione pasando su dedo por la marca en su muñeca.  
  
" Puede a medida que el día llega la serpiente evoluciona de alguna manera," dijo Malfoy.  
  
"Bueno," Hermione comenzó a repasar lo que ya sabían sobre un Dark Devil, cosa que era el destino de Malfoy. "El Libro dice que un ser poderoso arrebatará el trono del Señor Tenebroso y governará tanto el mundo mágico como el no-mágico. Y tú no eres tan poderoso como para hacer tal cosa, quizás a medida que tus poderes van aúmentado la serpiente lo representa. Pero lo que yo no entiendo es, ¿Yo también tengo poderes que se van activando?"  
  
"Lo más probable es que así sea, recuerda que ahora compartimos sangre."  
  
"¿Esos poderes... se han manifestado de alguna manera? Como por ejemplo, cuando estas molesto algo explota." Preguntó Hermione.  
  
Malfoy negó con la cabeza, "Nada fuera de lo común. Escuha, Granger, se nos está acabando el tiempo, necesitamos terminar ese maldito libro de una vez."  
  
"Tu bien sabes, que hemos hecho todo lo posible, además en dos días es Halloween, y tenemos el baile." Dijo Hermione con algo de desagrado. También recordó que Harry y Ron sabían todo sobre.. todo, prefirió no decirle a Malfoy.  
  
"El maldito baile de Halloween, escuché que vas con el sangre sucia de Finch-Fletchey." Dijo Malfoy subiendo las cejas.  
  
Hermione entrecerró los ojos, "Eres insufrible Dra-...Malfoy." se asustó al oírse a si misma casi decir el nombre de Malfoy. "Y tú con quien vas ¿Con Parkinson?"  
  
"Nop, Blaze Zabini." Dijo al mismo tiempo que la campana del desayuno resonaba por el colegio, apurando a todos los alumnos que aún no aparecían en el Hall. Malfoy hizo un gesto despidiendose, y se alejó con los primeros Slytherins que aparecían desde las mazmorras.  
  
Blaze Zabini, la había visto un par de veces, es impresionante como no notas a las demás personas que no tienen una relación cercana contigo. Por supuesto que había oído de ella en la ceremonia de Selección hace cinco años atrás. Era una chica morena de pelo negro y largo, con ojos verder, casi tan verdes como los de Harry. Le había parecido amistosa de vista, pero cuando el Sobrero Seleccionador gritó 'Slytherin' todo pensamiento agradable se desvaneció.  
  
"Hermione, querida amiga, buenos días." Saludó Harry, de muy buen humor.  
  
"¿Por qué tan faliz?" preguntó curiosamente Hermione.  
  
"Por que nuestro amigo aquí presente consiguió pareja para el baile," informó Ron, con algo de celos.  
  
"¿De verdad? ¿Quién?"  
  
"Cho." Dijo Harry sonrojandose. "Pensé que valía la pena preguntarle."  
  
Hermione le dirijió una sonrisa a Harry, "Y tu Ron, ¿Tienes pareja?"  
  
Ron negó con la cabeza.  
  
Hermione se sintió culpable. "Bueno ya encontrarás a alguien." De hecho el solo pensar en Ron y otra chica en el baile le daba dolor de estómago. "¿Cuando son las selecciones para el equipo de Quidditch, Harry?"  
  
"La próxima semana, necesitamos algo de tiempo para entrenar a los nuevos antes de el partido contra Hufflepuff." Dijo Harry mascando su tostada.  
  
"¿Que puestos necesitan?"  
  
"Guardador, y dos cazadores. Claro que tenemos que elejir a un capitán." Harry se dirijió a Ron "Vas a postular como Gaurdador, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Puede que sí, no creo que quede de todos modos..." la conversación fué interrumpida por un par de niñas que se presentaron en la mesa.  
  
"Hola, Harry. Hola Ron." Dijo una de ellas, una niña rubia y de ojos claros se presentó, "Soy Renee Plaster, y esta es Kara Plunket." Harry y Ron se miraron y luego muy incómodamente los dos dijieron a unisono, "Er.. hola."  
  
"¿Cómo estan?" preguntó Kara con una estúpida sonrisa en su perfecta cara. Kara era morena, de pelo castaño y con los ojos mas oscuros que Hermione había visto en su vida.  
  
"Bien," dijo Harry, intentando ser amable.  
  
Ron solo asintió.  
  
"Que bien," dijo Renee chillonamente "Bueno, como ya saben el baile de Halloween es en dos días, y Kara y yo queríamos hacerles saber que estamos disponibles."  
  
Hermione estuvo a punto de reirse pero se contuvo, en vez dijo "Harry ya tiene pareja."  
  
Kara pareció sorprendida, "¡¿No irá a ir contigo?!"  
  
Hermione la miró con odio, le hubiera dicho algo pero Harry la detuvo, "No, él único que no tiene pareja es Ron."  
  
Renee sonrió a esto, "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Ron?"  
  
Ron abrió la boca pero no le salió ningún sonido, se las arregló para asentir.  
  
"Genial." Dijo Renee y se devolvió a su mesa, la cuál Hermione notó que era la de Ravenclaw. La conversación se mantuvo como mínima el resto del desayuno.  
  
*****  
  
Las festividades ponían a Hermione extrañamente muy animada, a pesar de todo lo que los demás pensaran la idea de un baile le parecía muy buena y una oportunidad execelente de arreglarse. Halloween era su preferida. En Inglaterra esta no es una festividad muy practicada, pero desde que había llegado a Hogwarts era una de las más importantes en su calendario.  
  
La noche había llegado y Hermione había quedado de encontrase con Justin afuera del Gran Salón, el cuál había quedado magnficamente decorado por el grupo de prefectos. Y ahora era el turno de Hermione para usar el baño, que había sido ocupado por muchas horas por Lavender y Pavarti, quienes habían salido un par de minutos atrás muy arregladas y llenas de maquillaje.  
  
Hermione había tomado sus túnicas y accesorios y había cerrado la puerta del baño con un encantamiento.  
  
No tenía ni la más mínima idea de como quería su pelo, pero decidió que experimentar sería lo mejor. También había descubierto un Mousse muggle que le ayudaba a mantener su pelo ordenado, asi se ahorraba el problema de la poción alisadora.  
  
Probó varios estilos con su pelo, quería llevarlo de una manera diferente y un poco mas casual que la del año anterior. No quería un rodete o trenzas, quería por primera vez lucir su pelo suelto. Asi es que se puso a rabajar.  
  
Con su varita, Hermione creó una variedad de peinados y estilos bastantes diferentes, y al final se decidió en uno. Su pelo estaba arreglado en una cola media por detráz, y su pelo ya no estaba desordenado, había logrado que sus rulos al fín estuvieran bien definidos en el resto del pelo que quedaba suelto. Una flor lila estaba estratégicamente posicionada en la parte de atraz de su peinado. Estaba muy satisfecha.  
  
Su túnica combinaba perfectamente con su maquillaje y peinado, no podía creer que fuera la misma Hermione de siempre.  
  
***  
  
Hermione bajó por las escaleras de marmol junto a Ron y Harry. Ron estaba muy nervioso y tal como el año pasado no parecía muy contento.  
  
En cuanto las puertas del Gran Salón estaban a la vista Hermione divisó a Justin, murmuró en el oído de Ron, "Buena suerte." Harry ya no estaba ahí.  
  
"Hermione, te ves... hermosa." Dijo Justin ofreciendole su brazo.  
  
"Gracias." Respondió Hermione sonrojandose levemente. Justin comenzó a hablar sobre algo que Hermione no tenía ganas de escuchar, de vez en cuando sonreía y asentía pero no comentaba nada. Estaba desesperadamente busacando a Malfoy. No le costó mucho encontrarlo, ya que hizo su entrada triunfal justo cuando las puertas del Gran Salón se abrían. Al verla los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron en sorpresa, Hermione sonrió. Esta sería una noche para recordar.  
  
N/A: Sé que es corto pero necesitaba una introducción! Dejen reviews!!! Ustedes saben que las amo! 


	15. Halloween, noche de brujas

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 15: Halloween, noche de brujas.  
  
El Gran Salón se veía fenomenal, era totalmente diferente admirarlo de día que de ncohe. Los diamante alumbraban perfectamente cada ricón del Salón, los múrcielagos volaban a lo alto, cerca del techo. El sentimiento de Halloween estaba presenta en las calabazas que brillaban amenazantes en los alrededores. Hermione se sentía muy orgullosa del trabajo que habían hecho ella y los demás prefectos.  
  
Hermione divisó a Harry y a Cho en una mesa distante y decidió sentarse con ellos. Guió a Justin a lo largo del Salón hasta la mesa donde ahora, Ron, Renee, Harry y Cho, conversaban animadamente, o al menos solo Cho y Renee.  
  
Al ver que Justin y Hermione llegaban, Renee levantó la vista, "Oh, hola, esta mesa es solo para cuatro, lo siento."  
  
Hermione levantó una ceja, "No creo que a Justin le moleste estar un poco apretados, ¿verdad?" dijo ella, agregando dos sillas mas a la mesa, y sentandose a un lado de Ron y de Justin.  
  
"Harry, ¿Tinenes alguna idea de que puestos necesita Hufflepuff en el equipo de Quidditch?" preguntó Justin y leugo de eso lo único que se escuchó en la mesa fué Quidditch.  
  
Hermione miró a su alrededor.  
  
Era la noche perfecta, sin nubes, con estrellas. Era le momento para olvidar todo sobre la marca que estaba en su muñeca cubierta con un hechizo descolorante, olividar que solo contaban con un tiempo determinado para terminar el Libro, planear como salvar sus vidas, y derrotar a El-Que-Tu- Sabes.  
  
Los menues de la noche aparecieron frente a ellos. Hermione ordenó su comida, he inmediatamente apreció frente a ella. Se la comió sin pensar en los pobre elfos domésticos que seguramente habían pasado todo el día cocinando para ellos.  
  
"La verdad es que creo que Gryffindor tendría muchas posibilidades de ganar la copa este año si logramos encontrar buenos jugadores. ¿Tu te piensas postular para Hufflepuff , Justin?" preguntó Harry.  
  
"No lo sé me gustaría, sería como pobar algo nuevo. Aunque no tengo mucha experiencia." Dijo Justin.  
  
"Bueno, la experiencia se gana a medida que practicas." Dijo Ron abriendo la boca por primera vez en la noche. Hermione lo miró, era la cosa mas inteligente que lo había oído decir.  
  
"Ron tiene razón, mientras mas practiques mejor te haces." Sonrió Renee, quitandole a Hermione las palabras de la boca. Ron le dió una media sonrisa.  
  
Todo el mundo vació sus platos rápidamente y fueron cambiados por los del postre, el cuál devoraron y estaba muy sabroso.  
  
El sonido de un copa hizo que todo el mundo hiciera silencio y el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se hizo escuchar. "Quridos almunos, bienvenidos al primer baile de Halloween de Hogwarts. Quiero felicitar a los prefectos por hacer del Gran Salón tan bello lugar para esta ocasión." Dijo aplaudiendo, los demás hicieron lo mismo. "Y ahora, sin mas que decr, quiero introducir a un nuvo grupo, que hace su debut aquí en Hogwarts por primera vez en un escenario, aquí está.... ¡Goth Key!"  
  
Un grupo de cinco brujos salieron al escenario con túnicas fluorecentes, y comenzaron a cantar enseguida.  
  
"¿Quierebailer?" esuchó Hermione a Harry preguntandole a Cho, y se alejaron entre las parejas que con cada momento que pasaba se hacían mas numerosas.  
  
Renee no le preguntó a Ron, lo arrastró a la pista de baile.  
  
"Bueno, ¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó finalmente Justin. Hermione sonrió.  
  
"Por supuesto."  
  
Justin le ofreció su mano. Ella la tomó y buscaron un lugar entremedio de la muchedumbre donde puedieran bailar sin pegarle a nadie.  
  
Resultó que Justin era un excelente bailarin, no dejó descansar a Hermione ni un momento. "Esto es mejor que el del año pasado."  
  
"Bueno, el año pasado lo pasé muy bien también." Dijo Hermione recordando a Vicktor. La banda dejó de toca y los aplausos resonaron una vez más en el Gran Salón.  
  
"¡Gracias, Hogwarts!" gritó el vocalista de Goth Key. "Ahora para que la vedadera diversión comiense." Dijo, y una balada comenzó a sonar. Justin posó sus brazos en su cintura, y las manos de Hermione, como en reflejo, se posicionaron al rededor de su cuello.  
  
Mientras bailaban, Hermione aprovechó de mirar a las demás parejas a su alrededor. Ginny Weasley bailaba mcuho mas feliz este año con Colin Creevey, quien parecía encantado con Ginny, Hermione solo esperaba que Colin no se encontrara con Ron. Fred y George, son una historia totalmente diferente a los demás Weasley, estaban tratando de encontrar una forma de bailar una balada mas rápidamente, sin mucho éxito.  
  
Harry perecía un poco molesto con Cho, ya que al parecer esta no esaba muy contenta. Ron. Ron apenas se movía en la pista de baile, y a cada rato le dirijía una mirada, como controlandola. Renee en cambio, parecía muy fascinada con el Slytherin que bailaba a su lado con una chica morena. Ese Slytherin no era nada mas y nada menos que, Draco Malfoy. Su pelo esta vez, volvió al peinado de cuarto año pero ahora, debido a que tenía el pelo algo mas largo, se veía estupendo. Hermione reprimió un suspiro y volvió a Justin. "¿Podemos volver a la mesa? Estoy un poco cansada."  
  
"Seguro." Dijo Justin.  
  
De vuelta en la mesa, Ron y Harry conversaban en murmuros. "Hola." Dijo Harry cuando la vió llegar.  
  
Hermione saludó con la mano, "¿Donde están Cho y Renee?" preguntó Hermione, diciendo el nombre de Renee en un tono burlón.  
  
"Cho, fué al baño" dijo Harry, "¿Crees que me paresco a Cedric Diggori?"  
  
Hermione lo miró extrañada, "No, claro que no. ¿Por que?"  
  
"Al parecer a Cho le recuerdo mucho a él, se puso muy sentimental."  
  
"¿Y tu pareja, Ron?" preguntó Justin esta vez.  
  
Ron apuntó a un esquina de el Gran Salón. Ahí estaba Renee, con Malfoy. La cara de Hermione comenzó a arder de rabia, que se creía, primero con Ron y luego con Malfoy.  
  
"Disculpa, Justin." Hannah Abott se había acercado a su mesa, "¿Te gustaría bailar?"  
  
"¿No te molesta, Hermione?" Se dirijió Justin a ella.  
  
"No claro que no." Negó Hermione, quizás también tendría la posibilidad de ganar algo de esta noche. Se sentó junto a Ron. "¿Cómo ha estado tu noche?" dijo mirando a Hannah y a Justin alejarse.  
  
"No muy bien, al parecer mi pareja no está muy interesada en mí." Dijo volviendo a mirar a Renee quien ahora soreía y se arreglaba su pelo frente a Malfoy.  
  
Hermione se hizo de valor, "¿Quieres bailar?" sus mejillas ardieron una vez mas.  
  
Ron la miró, y sin expresión en su cara dijo "Está bien."  
  
Hermione no espero que Ron le tomara la mano, asi es que se dirijió sola a la pista de baile esperando que Ron la siguiera, y así lo hizo. El grupo Goth Key había estado tocando baladas y canciones lentas por mucho rato y aún no habían parado. Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuelo de Ron y apolló tu mentón en su hombro. Ron algo torpe se atrevió a sujetarla de la cintura.  
  
Era una experiencia total y única. Había visto como Ron bailaba con Renee, pero ahora se movía y al menos hacía el intento de bailar.  
  
"La verdad es que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estoy haciendo." Dijo Ron riendose levemente.  
  
Hermione también rió, "No te preocupes, solo sigue el ritmo y no pienses, dejate llevar."  
  
Podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar, podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba, el aroma de su pelo y el solo contacto con su piel le daba escalofríos, pero de los buenos. Era una sensación de completa relajación, de paz, al fín de paz con Ron.  
  
"Hermione," murmuró Ron en su oído "Quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda... tú y Malfoy pueden contar conmigo."  
  
Hermione lo miró a los ojos, "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"  
  
Ron pareció sorprendido, "Vamos Hermione, no soy tan terrible. Tu vida está en peligro, y tu..." Ron se sonrojó, "tu sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa.. por tí y por Harry."  
  
Hermione sonrió ampliamente, "Yo te quería pedir perdón por lo de la otra noche, no sé que me pasó." Dijo recordando el beso. Ahora los dos se pusieron rojos.  
  
Ron no dijo nada, el tema era un poco delicado.  
  
La canción terminó, y Hermione y Ron se separarón de inmediato. "¿Vienes?" dijo Ron mirando a la mesa donde Harry y Cho hablaban.  
  
"No, vé tú, yo voy al baño." Dijo Hermione, y se dirijió al baño de las chicas. Retocó su maquillaje y peinado.  
  
Al volver al Gran Salón la música había cambiado notablemente, y en el Salón resonaba un hermoso tango. Ella había aprendido el baile de muy pequeña, era un baile lleno de pasión.  
  
"¿Granger?" dijo una voz muy reconocible a sus espaldas, "Vaya, muy impesionante."  
  
"Gracias, Malfoy." Sonrió sarcásticamente, y lo miró de los pies a la cabeza, "¿Volviendo al estilo 'cuarto año'?"  
  
"Me sienta muy bien, ¿No crees?" dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida. "¿Donde está el Hufflepuff?"  
  
"No lo sé."  
  
"¿Qué tan mal bailarín es?" dijo Malfoy apollandose en la pared del Salón y escaneando la pista de baile.  
  
"Seguro uno mejor que tú." Dijo Hermione suponiendo que era un mal bailarín, cosa que dudaba.  
  
Malfoy levantó las cejas "El tango es mi especialidad."  
  
"Si, claro, y yo soy Madonna." Rió Hermione.  
  
"¿Quien?" dijo Malfoy confundido, mostrando su ignorancia del mundo muggle.  
  
"Nada."  
  
"Bueno, creo que tendré que demostrarte que puedo bailar, ya que no me crees." Dijo terminando su bebida y dejandola en la mesa que estaba asu lado.  
  
"De ningún modo." Dijo Hermione, algo asustada, no había bailado tango en algún tiempo.  
  
"Aww, pobre Hermione." Dijo Malfoy "No puede bailar."  
  
Hermione le iba a mostrar lo contrario. "Eso lo veremos." Dijo Hermione arrastrando a Malfoy a la pista de baile al mismo tiempo que otro tango comenzaba.  
  
Malfoy sonreía satisfactoriamente. Su ojos estaban fijados en los de ella cuando comenzaron a bailar. Hermione estaba impresionada de que aún recordaba exactamente que hacer. 1, 2, 3... vuelta y...  
  
Era como estar en una guerra, Malfoy no había mentido sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Draco Malfoy era completamente diferente a Ron Weasley. No era un sentimiento de cariño, era de obseción, de poder, de fuerza, totalmente Malfoy.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que Malfoy la movia al ritmo le dijo "No está mal, no está mal."  
  
Hermione no puedo evitar sonreírle, "¿Donde aprendiste?"  
  
"Para una persona de mi clase es un deber aprender tan bello arte." Dijo terminando el baile cara a cara con Hermione.  
  
"No te preocupa tu reputación." Dijo Hermione viendo que ahora todos los miraban con caras curiosas.  
  
"Yo hago mi reputación, Granger. ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso?"  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza, aún en los brazos de Malfoy.  
  
"Poder, Granger, Poder." Dijo Malfoy besando su mejilla y dejandola petrificada en medio de la muchedumbre que ahora se preocupaba de sus propio asuntos.  
  
Hermione había estado en lo correcto, esa noche la recordaría toda su vida.  
  
N/A: Hola!! Uf! Este capitulo esta lleno de pasión, y no me pude aguantar tuve que incluir el tango, un tributo a los argentinos. Dejen reviews!!! 


	16. Imps

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 16: Imps.  
  
***  
  
Los Imps eran las criaturas más molestas que Hermione había visto en su vida. Parecidos a los Pixies, los Imps eran de una estatura parecida, aunque de una piel oscura, por lo general café o negra. El Imp no puede volar a diferencia del Pixie que no es alado pero puede volar. También les gusta molestar al desprevenido. En lo personal Hermione los odiaba.  
  
Cuidado de las Críaturas mágicas era la matería en la cuál Hermione se encontraba esa tarde, tratando de alimentar un puñado de Imps encerrados en una jaula. Hagrid parecía completamente encantado con ellos.  
  
"¡Esto es peor que los Escregutos de cola explosiva!" gritó Ron, tratando de alcanzar a un Imp que se había escapado de su jaula.  
  
Tal como los años pasados los de Gryffindor compartían la clase con los Slytherins, pero ahora a Hermione eso no le molestaba como solía hacerlo, la verdad es que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Malfoy le había estado mandando miradas sin sentimiento por un par de minutos y Hermione lo evitaba dando sus propias sonrisas privadas.  
  
"Nada es peor que esto." Dijo Harry sentándose en el pasto y sobandose un dedo que acababa de ser mordido por un Imp.  
  
Era el turno de Hermione de tratar de alimentar a un Imp, pero no estaba muy segura de que resultaría. Ella se acercó lentamente tratando de no provocar a los pequeños animalitos que esperaban impacientes por su comida.  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta de la jaula para poner las pequeñas semillas que Hagrid le había proporcionado, pero en vez de comer la comida, la mandibula de un Imp se cerro en seco alrededor de su dedo, Hermione gritó en dolor. Aprovechando que Hermione estaba distraída, todos los Imps de la jaula salieron, agarrando a Hermione de los brazos y piernas, increíblemente más de 30 Imps levantaron a Hermione por los aires y corrieron escapando de Harry y Ron, quienes ya venían al rescate.  
  
"¡Harry! ¡Ron!" Gritó Hermione, y antes de sumergirse en el bosque, donde los Imps la llevaban alcanzó a darle una mirada de axulio a Malfoy, quien parecía muy divertido con la situación.  
  
Los pequeños duendecillos se internaba cada vez más en el bosque con Hermione sobre ellos. Se podían oír como Ron y Harry corrían através de los arbustos y matorrales tratando de llegar a Hermione, pero era los Imps eran increíblemente rápidos, y parecía que Hermione se les hacía muy ligera. Al llegar a un claro los Imps soltaron a Hermione al llegar a un obstaculo. Hermione casi sintió las ganas de reír al ver el obstaculo, era un tronco. Los Imps había cargado a Hermione todo este rato y un pequeño tronquito les estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Pero al parecer los Imps tenían planes de quedarse en ese lugar po ralgún tiempo, asi es que Hermione aprovechó el momento para escabullirse entre los árboles y correr con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Estaba cansada, aún estaba a mitad del camino. Al parecer los Imps habían burlado a Harry y a Ron y habían tomado un camino diferente.  
  
Hermione sintió derrepente pisadas entremedio de la maleza, "¡Harry, Ron, por aquí!" gritó, pero no fué Harry o Ron quien respondió a su llamado.La verdad que lo que respondió no tenía voz humana.  
  
"¿Harry? ¿Ron?" murmuró Hermione, retrocediendo hasta chocar con un árbol. Su respiración aumentó en velocidad y su corazón latía a mas de mil por minuto.  
  
Entre medio de los arbustos dos ojos rojos parecieron, Hermione retrocedío aún más.  
  
Entre los matorrales se alzó una criatura alada, como un álguila. Parte de su cuerpo era de león. El animal se agazapó, nunca quitando los ojos de los de Hermione. Estaba segura que este era el fín, el fín de todo. La criatura gruñó, sus alas se estiraron y se abalanzó contra ella. Hermione se tiró al piso y se cubrió con sus brazos, esperando que el dolor de la muerte llegara, algo que no llegó.  
  
Al ver que ningún par de garras se incrustaban en su cuerpo, pero que sin embargo el animal gruñía y gritaba muy fuerte, Hermione miró por arriba de su hombro. Algo, problemente humano, había saltado entre el animal y ella y estaba peleando con la bestia. Solo después de un momento Hermione se dió cuenta que lo que estaba peleando con el animal era un humano, un que conocía muy bien, "¡Draco!" gritó Hermione, al mismo tiempo que la bestia caía al suelo sin vida.  
  
Al ver que el mounstro estaba derrotado, Draco se dejó caer al suelo. Hermione corrió y lo tomó en sus brazos, "¿Draco, Draco? ¿Estas bien?"  
  
Draco tenía sus ojos cerrados, "¿Cómo me llamaste, Granger?" dijo sonriendo un poco.  
  
***  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Hermione una vez que Draco ya estaba recuperado y sentado en el pasto.  
  
Draco subió los hombros, "Ni idea, al ver que que Potter y Weasley volvían sin tí, desee que te encontraran y aparecí aquí, y creeme no creo que hubiera peleado así en estado normal."  
  
En la cabeza de Hermione una ampolleta se iluminó, "¡Por supuesto! Tus poderes se están manifestando al fín. Déjame ver tu marca."  
  
Draco se subió la manga del uniforme revelando la maraca que los unía por sangre. En su muñeca se enrroscaba una serpiente, brillando de un color verde intenso, pero lo que más se destacaba eran los ojos, "Lo sabía, a medida que la maraca cambia tus poderes aumentan."  
  
"Es bueno saber." Dijo Draco en tono sarcástico.  
  
Hermione volvió la mirada al suelo, "Gracias, por lo que hiciste."  
  
Draco asintió, "No fué nada." Hermione lo miró, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño indicio de rosado, algo que para la cara de Draco era totalmente impresionante. "Creo que es mejor que volvamos, probablemente todo el mundo está buscandote."  
  
"Buscandonos." Corrijió Hermione.  
  
"No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta que... desaparecí."  
  
"¿Necesitas ayuda?" ofreció Hermione al ver que Draco aún estaba algo incómodo.  
  
"No." Dijo Draco tratando de parase, pero fallando y calendo al suelo.  
  
"Si, la necesitas, vamos." Dijo Hermione tomandolo por el brazo y acomodandolo sobre sus hombros. "No tienes que tener miedo a pedir ayuda, Draco. Eso no te hace menos macho."  
  
"Me hace menos Malfoy." Dijo riendo "En todo caso, ¿Desde cuando me llamas Draco?"  
  
Hermione se sonrojó, "No sé, ¿No puedo?"  
  
"No, la verdad es que me agrada.Muy pocas veces me llaman por mí nombre." ***  
  
Les tomó 15 minutos a Draco y a Hermione, econtrar el camino de vuelta a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ahí en el huerto, Harry y Ron esperaban a Hermione conversando en mrmuros. Hermione los vió antes que Draco y le dijo, "¿No crees que sería mejor irte por otro camino? Para evitar la pelea."  
  
Draco asintió y se fué rodeando la cabaña. Hermione lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista entre medio del denso bosque  
  
"¡Harry, Ron!" gritó Hermione para llamar la atención de sus amigos.  
  
Ellos reaccionaron de inmediato, "¿Hermione?" llamó Harry. Ella salió del bosque dejandose ver.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" dijo Ron tomandola de los hombros y abrazandola. Se dió cuenta de que Harry los estaba mirando y se separó de Hermione bruscamente.  
  
"Nada grave, los Imps se emocionaron mucho y se internaron en el bosque, me tomó un poco de tiempo encontrar el camino de vuelta." Mintió Hermione.  
  
"Hagrid salió a buscarte," dijo Ron, luego miró a Harry, "¿Por qué no le mandas chispas rojas para que sepa que la tenemos?"  
  
Harry asintió y sacando su varita apuntó al cielo y lazó chispas rojas.  
  
***  
  
El salón común fué el lugar más tranquilo que pudo encontrar luego del cuestionario que tuvo que pasar por parte de Hagrid, quien estaba my preocupado por ella una vez que salió del bosque.  
  
También había descubierto que el animal que la había atacado era un Griffin. Lo había encontrado en un libro que a poseía desde su primer año, Criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas. El libro nunca le había fallado en cuanto a información.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Harry sentandose al frente de ella. Había estado n poco preocupado desde que había salido del bosque.  
  
"Harry, estoy bien. Solo estaba averiguando sobre un animal que ví." Dijo Hermione apuntando a la fotografía de el Griffin en su libro.  
  
"¿Un Griffin?"  
  
Hermione asintió, "Uno bastante grande." Dijo recordando al animal.  
  
Harry tomó el libro y rió, "No puedo creer que todavía tengas este libro, el mío lo perdí hace como dos años." Dijo ahora mirando el libro y hojeandolo. Paró en una de las páginas y se quedó contemplandola.  
  
"¿Qué?" repguntó Hermione al ver su cara.  
  
"Nada, solo que esta foto me hace recordar algo," dijo pasando el libro a Hermione he indicando en una fotografía de una serpiente enorme con colmillos largos y filudos y ojos amarillos. Hermione sabía lo que era.  
  
"Un Basilísco." Dijo Hermione observando la serpiente que se enroscaba en un árbol, muy parecida a la serpiente en su brazo. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al pensar en el Basilísco, ¿Sería posible? ¿Un Basilisco? "Harry, ¿Cómo derrotaste al Basilísco?"  
  
Harry la miró extrañado pero respondió, "Con la ayuda del Feniz de Dumbledore, le clavó su pico en los ojos, ¿Por que?"  
  
Todo en la cabeza de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas, "Harry tengo que irme." Dijo parandose, "Y gracias." Dijo devolviendose y dandole un abrazo. Tenía que encontrar a Draco.  
  
N/A: Y? Y? Y? AHH! LES COMUNICO QUE HE TERMINADO DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA Y CREAME ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE ELLA, NO LES DIGO CUANTOS CAPS FALTAN PERO CREANME TIENEN ¿SLYTHERIN O GRYFFINDOR? PARA RATO!!! DEJEN REVIEWS! 


	17. Vida y Muerte

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Por: Miss Intelligence  
  
Capitulo 17: Vida y Muerte  
  
Disclaimer: Hace tiempo que no hago uno. Todos los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Jk Rowling. The characters in this story are property of JK Rowling.  
  
***  
  
Hermione, con la capa invisible que inteligentemente había agarrado antes de salir, se encontró siguiendo a un par de Slytherins de primer año hacia su sala común ya que dabía hablar con Draco.  
  
Los estudiantes de Slytherin se detuvieron ante un trecho de muro descubierto húmedo y dieron la contraseña (Crupusculus) . Se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Hermione los siguió.  
  
Se sorprendió al ver lo diferente que era el salón común de Slytherin al de Gryffindor. Era una sala larga subterranea pero casi a nivel del suelo, con los muros y el techo de piedra. Del techo colgaban lámparas verdes. El obscuro lugar estaba iluminado por una chimenea que hacía el lugar aún más lugubre.  
  
A un lado del salón, habían dos escaleras, una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha. Hermione, al ver que Draco no estaba en el salón, se dirijió a la escalera de la derecha, suponiendo que era igual que en la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
El lugar estaba frío y Hermione podía sentir la húmedad al respirar. Al andar debía tener cuidado, ya que cada paso que daba se aumentaba por el eco que producían las paredes.  
  
A medida que subía las escaleras, puertas comenzaron a aparecer puertas 'primer año, segundo año, tercer año, cuarto año...' repasó Hermione subiendo las escaleras hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta que decía 'Quinto año'. No sabía que hacer asi es que solo golpeó y esperó.  
  
Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Goyle se asomó dejando suficiente espacio para que Hermione pudiera entrar. Goyle cerró la puerta al ver que no había nadie. "¿Quién era?" dijo la voz reconocible de Malfoy atravéz de las cortinas de su cama.  
  
"Nadie." Respondió Goyle rascandose la cabeza.  
  
Draco abrió las cortinas y dijo enojado, "Por que no se van los dos, me están molestando."  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se miraron y salieron por la puerta.  
  
Draco se levantó y se encamino hacia la ventanad del dormitorio, que mostraba la luna llena de la noche. A su lado había una planta, Draco levantó su mano y tocó muy suvemente la planta, casi rozandola. Al instante la planta perdió su color verde y cambió a café, se secó y sus hojas comenzaron a caer. La boca de Hermione se abrió en sorpresa.  
  
Se sacó la capa, "Draco."  
  
Draco se dió vuelta de un salto, "Hermione, ¿Que haces aquí?"  
  
"Eso que hiciste... fué impresionante." Dijo Hermione ignorando su pregunta.  
  
"Impresionante," repitió Draco, "Pero no es bueno, no quiero imaginarme lo que podré hacer en dos semanas más, si ahora puedo matar cosas pequeñas como esta planta o el animal que te atacó en el bosque."  
  
Hermione asintió suspirando. "Draco, descubrí algo, quizá no sea mucho pero algo es algo." Dijo descubriendo su muñeca donde la serpiente brillaba ahora con la misma intesidad que la de Draco, "Esta serpiente... es un Basilísco."  
  
La expresión de Draco cambió de seriedad a confusión.  
  
"Me refiero a que si es un Basilísco, quizá se pueda eliminar de la misma manera, atacando los ojos, por eso es que brillan tanto. Míralos." Dijo Hermione, y Draco miró los ojos. Los cuales brillaban de una forma impresionante. " Los ojos brillan por que son la fuente de poder de un Basilísco, ellos los usan para matar y la única manera de vencer a uno es atacando los ojos."  
  
Draco parecía entender. "Hermione," dijo entrecerrando sus ojos "Dame tu mano." Hermione lo miró extrañada pero hizo lo que el le pedía. Estiró su mano, Draco la tomó y la levantó sobre la planta que el mismo había matado. Al hacer contacto con el tallo de la planta, Hermione sintió como si una carga de electricidad fuera descargada atravez de su mano hacia la planta la cuál ahora revivía cambiando de café a verde en un instante. Nuevas hojas naciéron e incluso botones de futuras flores brotaron al instante. Hermione retiró la mano.  
  
"¿Qué fué eso?"  
  
Draco apartó una vez más la vista y caminó hasta su cama, "Compartimos sangre, por lo tanto también compartimos poderes, lo más seguro es que lo que me suceda a mí te sucederá a tí solo que en forma contraria. ¿viste lo que pasó con la planta?" dijo ahora mirandola de una manera que Hermione nunca lo había visto, con miedo. "Eres el efecto contrario de mis poderes. Tú eres vida y yo soy muerte."  
  
Hermione había pesando en esa teoría la primera vez que Lucius Malfoy había aparecido en Hogwarts, "¿Por qué crees que sucede eso?"  
  
Draco suspiró, "Yo tengo sangre Slytherin con solo un poco de sangre Gryffindor gracias a tí. Tu en cambio tienes sangre Gryffindor con muy poco de Slytherin. ¿no crees que somo bastante contrarios?"  
  
Hermione asintió, todo tenía sentido. "Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es averiguar de que manera podemos usar esas diferencias para acabar con todo esto."  
  
Él también asintió, "Pero tenemos que terminar el Libro, no nos hemos preocupado de él en un buen tiempo, y aún tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que va a sucederme.... sucedernos."  
  
Hermione sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba apunto de decir no le iba a gustar pero era su única esperanza. "Draco, tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore, no podemos hacerlo solos."  
  
Draco dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, "Hermione dime la verdad, ¿quién mas sabe de esto?"  
  
El corazón de Hermione dió una vuelta, con tan pocas palabras había hecho que el pulso de ella aumentara, ella suspiró, "Harry me siguió una de las noches que nos juntamos a traducir el Libro, no había manera de esconderselo. Luego tuve que contarselo a Ron." Dijo Hermione viendo como Draco respiraba más rápido y sintiendo la ira aumentar, "No les dirán a nadie."  
  
Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas, "¡¿Por qué mierda les dijiste Hermione?!" Ella trató de poner una mano en su hombro pero el la sacó, "Quizás tu confíes en ellos pero yo no." Dijo calmandose.  
  
"Draco, escucha, te doy mi palabra que ellos no dirán nada. Si nos defraudan no son mis amigos." Dijo Hermione en un suspiro. "Y creo que debemos decirle a Dumbledore, ¿está bien?"  
  
Draco se había sentado en su cama y había hundido su cara en sus brazos. Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, el no estaba llorando pero ella podía sentir que no podría aguantar más, ella tampoco podría, "Piensalo, y si no quieres decirle, estoy dispuesta a seguir sin él." Dijo Hermione a quién ahora le corrían la lágrimas. Draco la miró y esta vez el puso sus brazos alrededor de Hermione.  
  
Ella lo miró y secó sus lágrimas, "Tengo que irme se está haciendo tarde. Piensa en lo que te dije, ¿está bien?"  
  
Él asintió y vió como Hermione desaparecía debajo de la capa invisible.  
  
"Adiós." Dijo una Hermione invisible.  
  
El la despidió con la mano sabiendo que ella lo podía ver. "¿Hermione?" dijo Draco sabiendo que aún esaba en el cuarto. "Gracias."  
  
Hermione se sonrió a si misma. 


	18. Rojo, Verde, Azul y Amarillo

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 18: Rojo, Verde, Azul y Amarillo.  
  
***  
  
El salón común de Gryffindor estaba repleto de alumnos. Ese día era un especial para los jugadores y amanted del Quidditch. Ese día era el día de lsa pruebas para los equipos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. El equipo de Gryffindor necesitaba un guardador y un cazador.  
  
Todos murmuraban con felicidad al rededor del salón. Analizaban la lista de postulantes que se había puesto en el tablero de noticias de Gryffindor, que estaba dividida en dos partes, para postulantes a cazador y para postulantes a guardador y fué debajo de esa palabra donde Hermione encontró lo que estaba buscando. El nombre Ron Weasley estaba escrito debajo de la columna que decía guardador.  
  
Aquel pelirojo se encontraba en ese momento sentado en una silla frente del fueo y parecía, por la cara que tenía, que no se sentía muy bien.  
  
"¡Ron! No sabía que te habías postulado para el puesto de guardador." Chilló Hermione, "De seguro que ganas." Dijo tratando de animarlo.  
  
Ron le dió una media sonrisa.  
  
"¿A qué hora son las pruebas, Harry?"  
  
"Después de almuerzo." Dijo el chico de ojos verdes sin levantar la vista de su libro.  
  
Hermione se volvió a Ron, quién parecía petrificado en frente del fuego. Ella puso una mano en su hombro, "Voy a estar apollandote de las gradas, ¿está bien?"  
  
Ron pareció salir temporalmente de su estado de petrificación y miró a Hermione muy inseguro, "Gracias... creo."  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió a Hermione , "¿Vienes a tomar desayuno?"  
  
Ella asintió. "Vamos, Ron. Te hará bien comer un par de tostadas y tomar un tazón de chocolate caliente."  
  
En su estado petrificado Ron respondió monotonamente, "No tengo hambre."  
  
"¡NO!" Gritó Harry levantandose de su asiento, botando su libro y pluma, y corriendo hacia a Ron, "¡REACCIONA, RON!" Gritó Harry poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ron y agitandolo de arriba a bajo, "Lo hemos perdido Hermione." Dijo fingiendo un sollozo y limpiando de sus ojos lágrimas imaginarias.  
  
Hermione se rió al ver la cara de Ron, quién había levantado sus cejas a Harry y había dicho, "Harry, estás asustando a los de primero." Lugo se hechó a reír con Harry y Hermione.  
  
***  
  
La cancha de Quidditch había sido dividida en cuatro partes, una para cada casa.  
  
Los jugadores de los cuatro diferentes equipos estaban arreglando las canchas para probar a los postulantes a los puestos disponibles en los equipos.  
  
Hermione se había acomodado en las gradas muy cerca de la cancha asignada a Gryffindor. Esta vez parecía que todo Hogwarts se había animado a ver la selección ya que no quedaba ningún asiento disponible.  
  
"¡Hermione!" gritó Harry desde la cancha agitando la mano saludando. Ella le devolvió el saludo.  
  
Hermione escaneó el escenario en frente de ella. Loa cuatro colores de las cuatro casas se destacaban fuertemente en las partes asignadas, marcando territorio.  
  
Hufflepuff tenía la primera parte de la cancha, luego Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor en el otro extremo.  
  
La atención de Hermione se fijó en la parte verde de la cancha. Tal y como lo había pensado ahí estaba, limpiando su escoba.  
  
Como por magia Draco levantó la vista y sus miradas hicieron contacto.  
  
Draco sonrió y lavantó la mano en saludo. Hermione sonrió ampliamente en la dirección de Draco y saludó con un simple movimiento de su mano, luego apartó la vista.  
  
'Wow.' Pensó Hermione, ese no era el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía, quizás las cosas estaban por cambair entre ellos, quizás Draco había decidido cambiar su actitud hacia ella y los demás, lo dudaba, pero siempre quedaba la esperanza.  
  
"¡Atención a todos los equipos, y a los participantes!" llamóla voz amplificada mágicamente de Madame Hooch. "¡Comenzaremos las pruebas dentro de algunos minutos, pero primero quiero poner algunas reglas!"  
  
"¡Tengo entendido que todos los equipos tienen buscadores asi es que el uso de la Snitch no será necesario de ningún modo!" La voz de Hooch resonó una vz mas por el estadio repleto de estudiantes atentos a los hechos que tomaban lugar frente a sus ojos. "¡Hemos encantado cada parte de las canchas asignada a las casas para que ninguna de las Bludgers puedan interferir con las pruebas!"  
  
"¡Los postulantes deben esperar fuera de las canchas hasta que sean llamados a entrar, gracias!"  
  
Esta vez una voz diferente resonó por encima de los Hufflepuffs que esperaban con cantos de aliento a los participantes, "Hufflepuff: Postulantes a cazadores, entrar a la cancha amarilla."  
  
Al mismo tiempo otra voz resonó en la cancha verde, "Slytherin: Postulantes a bateador, entrar a la cancha verde."  
  
De a poco las canchas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin se pusieron en movimiento. Las Bludgers comenzaron a botar a los jugadores de sus escobas y a romper brazos y piernas facilmente. Los gritos y cantos de aliento y alegría de estas dos casas ponían a Hermione aún más nerviosa por Ron.  
  
Una tercera voz rompió sobre los gritos de todos los alumnos, "Gryffindor: Postulantes a guardador, entrar a la cancha roja."  
  
Hermione se levantó de su asiento para tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía en frente de ella.  
  
Cuatro Gryffindors, incluyendo a Ron, entraron a la cancha en fila. Ron era el penúltimo.  
  
Cada vez que un postulante entraba a la cancha, un letrero se iluminaba mostrando el nombre del participante que se estaba poniendo a prueba.  
  
El primer nombre que apareció en letras rojas en el cartel fué: Hyden Glentworth. Un chico de sexto año que Hermione solo conocía de vista. Era alto y moreno de ojos verdes.  
  
Hayden se subió asu escoba y se posicionó a defensa de los tres arcos.  
  
Todos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor comenzaron a arrojar Quaffles a Hayden. Atrapó 3 de 20 tiros.  
  
El nombre de Hayden desapareció del cartel y fué remplazado por, Sheree Mischefski, otra chica de sexto año que siempre estaba involucrada en todo tipo de eventos sociales en Hogwarts.  
  
Sheree era muy competitiva y aunque las Bludgers la botaron tres veces de su escoba logró apuntar un 15/20, muy impresionante.  
  
Las letras del cartel brillaron una vez mas con el nombre que Hermione había estado esperando, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron montó su escoba y se puso en frente de los tres aros de la cancha. Harry lanzó la primera Quaffle, la cuál Ron atrapó eficientemente lanzandose sobre ella como si fuera su dulce favorito.  
  
Luego de unos segundos el aire se vió lleno de Quaffles volando hacia los aros. Mientras los jugadores de Ravenclaw eran llamados por quinta vez a la cancha.  
  
Debajo del nombre de Ron, en el cartel apareció su puntaje, sacó casi un perfecto 18/20.  
  
Hermione saltó de su asiento y corriendo lo más rápido que el tumulto en las gradas se lo permitía se dirigió a la cancha para felicitar a Ron.  
  
"¡Ron!" gritó Hermione abalanzandose en un abrazo, "Te dije que no había de que preocuparse."  
  
"Hermione, aún no he ganado." Sonrió Ron, mas seguro de si mismo.  
  
"Ron estuviste genial." Dijo Harry, volando bajo al recojer una de las Quaffles que en ese momento estaban siendo arrojadas a el último postulante a guardador.  
  
Al terminar con el último postulante una voz resonó por ensima de los Gyrffindors que gritaban de emoción, "¡Todos los postulantes acercarse a la tribuna principal!"  
  
"Nos vemos." Se despidió Ron. Y desapareció entre la multitud.  
  
"No lo hace mal." Dijo una voz a espaldas de Hermione. Ella la reconoció enseguida.  
  
Sonriendo se dió la vuelta para encontrar a Draco sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
"Claro que no, sacó un muy buen puntaje." Dijo Hermione entrecerrando sus ojos al sol que le llegaba en su cara, "¿Algún buen jugador para Slytherin?" dijo sin que le importara mucho.  
  
Draco arrugó la nariz de una manera que derritió a Hermione por dentro, "No. No tenemos posibilidades de ganar la copa este año."  
  
"¿Tan mal están?"  
  
El Slytherin asintió mirando al suelo.  
  
"Hermione, gracias por lo de la otra noche." Dijo Draco aún sin levantar la vista.  
  
"No tienes que agradecerme nada, estamos en esto juntos." Aseguró Hermione. "Ademá-"  
  
Draco la interrumpió.  
  
"¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que me preguntaste porque te había besado y yo te dije que lo hice porque me habías desafiado y que por eso lo había hecho?" dijo muy rápidamente. A Hermione le tomó un par de segundos entender de que estaba hablando.  
  
Esas simples palabras le habían afectado más de lo que ella se había imaginado. Asintió.  
  
"Bueno lo hice porque quise, no por que fuera un desafío." Aclaró su garganta y continuó, "Lo siento si te hice sentir mal."  
  
Hermione se había quedado sin habla. Draco Malfoy se estaba disculpando con ella por haberla hecho sentir mal. ¿Cuanto tiempo faltaba para que los cerdos comenzaran a volar?  
  
"Draco, haz cambiado tanto." Dijo Hermione abrazandolo. El pareció un poco tenso, como si nunca hubiera abrazado a alguien, o quizás nunca había sido abrazado de la manera en la cuál Hermione lo había hecho. Pero luego de unos segundos se dejo llevar en los brazos de Hermione muy fácilmente.  
  
Al separarse ella se puso en puntillas y le plantó un beso en su pálida mejilla. "Gracias. Tengo que irme."  
  
Hermione se dió media vuelta y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
"¡Adiós!" gritó Draco luego de algunos segundos. 


	19. La pocion Mortevita

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 19: La poción Mortevita.  
  
***  
  
Pasaron tres días antes de que los resultados de las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch se dieran a conocer. Fred y George habían hecho de todo el evento un gran alboroto. Para anunciar a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor, se subieron a la mesa de su casa en medio del Gran Salón.  
  
"¡ATENCIÓN!" Gritó Fred ayudando a George a subirse a la mesa, "¡Quisieramos anunciar los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de nuestra casa..." Prosiguió Fred poniendo cara de orgullo y llevandose la mano al corazón gritó nuevamente, "¡Gryffindor!"  
  
"¡Hemos decidido en el comité que está compuesto por los integrantes antiguos del equipo, que como cazador la mejor opción sería... Nathan Brider!" dijo George con voz de hombre de negocios.  
  
Fred le dió una palmada en la espalda y anunció los siguientes resultados, "¡Como guardador queremos darle la bienvenida a... Ickle Ronnie!" anunció Fred, pero viendo la confusión con la cual los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts lo miraban se hizo entender, aclarandose su garganta ganando una vez más la atención de todo el Gran Hall, "¡En otras palabras... bienvenida a Ron Weasley como el nuevo guardador de Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione y Harry aún no se cansaban de felicitar a Ron.  
  
Pero había otra cosa en la cabeza de Hermione en ese momento en clase de Historia de la magia.  
  
La noche anterior, Draco había terminado la traducción del Libro, que solo les daba poca información para formular una solución a los problemas que los rondaban, poca información pero muy útil: La poción Mortevita.  
  
Hermione nunca antes había oído hablar de tal poción y tenía la pequeña sensación de que nunca había usado antes, o se había usado muy pocas veces, en situaciones muy específicas y terribles. Casi sin esperanza.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione estaban perplejos mirando el reloj del salón, esperando que la hora en que la última campana de la tarde sonara. Había quedado de encontrarse con Draco en la vieja bodega en la biblioteca donde la mayoría de la traducción había tomado lugar, donde algunos corazones fueron rotos y donde Hermione descubrió mas de un par de cosas sobre Draco que no sabía antes y que la había sorprendido mucho. Como por ejemplo: que él tenía un corazón.  
  
En la pequeña reunión discutirían el uso de la poción Mortevita y las posibilidades que les daba antes los peligros que seguramente estarían expuestos. También leerían la descripción y el uso de la pocíon.  
  
El Libro también les había proporcionado otra importante parte en la transformación.  
  
La transportación y el Rito.  
  
Para completar el proceso que convertiría completamente a Draco en el demonio que ocuparía el puesto de Lord Voldemort, debía ser transportado a un lugar de ceremonia que era previsto por aquel que fuera a ser el líder en el Rito o Ceremonia. Esto se hace para desotar los últimos poderes del individuo que para ese momento debe tener la mayoría de los poderes, pero la ceremonía le activaría poderes que solo podrían ser válidos si la ceremonia es llevada a cabo.  
  
Lo que Hermione no sabía era lo que sucedería con ella el día de la Transformación y de la ceremonia.  
  
Él era muerte.  
  
Ella, vida.  
  
Los dos tenían la noción de que esos dos factores serían los que finalmente llevarían a todo el sacrificio a un fín, los dos factores que les salvarían la vida.  
  
La campana sonó y los estudiantes literalmente volaron fuera del salón. Neville fué empujado por la multitud de tal forma que atravezó al prefesor Binns. Hermione no sé quedó a escuchar que castigo recivía esta vez.  
  
Sin escuchar a Ron o a Harry quienes preguntaron donde iba, Hermione se dirigió al la biblioteca tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, empujando a los cientos de almunos que hacían fila para ir a sus salones comunes o al Gran Hall donde se estaba sirviendo la comida. Varias chicas les dirigieron miradas de odio al ver que Hermione las empujaba, ella las ignoró.  
  
Al llegar al majestuso e inmaculado territorio de la biblioteca no fué necesario empujar a nadie para entrar, el lugar estaba desierto. Madame Pince estaba en el Gran Hall con los demás profesores, seguramente disfrutando de alguna exquicita creación de los Elfos Domésticos. Ninguno de los almunos se tomaría el tiempo de saltarse una comida para venir a la biblioteca, algo que en un día normal Hermione desaprovaría completamente, pero ese no era un día normal y si por ella era, sería mucho mejor que nadie los molestara mientras discutían si vivirían o morirían.  
  
Con un último vistazo a la enorme biblioteca, Hermione abrió la pequeña puerta que daba hacia la bodega donde Draco ya se encontraba leyendo muy seriamente unos pedazos de pergamino que obviamente era donde él había escrito la traducción de la descripción de la poción.  
  
"Hola." Dijo Draco sin levantar la vista del pergamino.  
  
"Hola." Saludó Hermione sentandose en frente de el y cruzando la piernas. Ella lo miró expectante.  
  
Él finalmente levantó la vista y tomó aire, "Es complicado, por una parte necesita de nuestra sangre." Dijo volteando uno de los pergaminos y leyendo un párrafo en específico, "También necesita ser preparada a la luz de la luna, luna llena."  
  
"¿Alguna complicación que no tenga solución o que esté fuera de nuestro alcanse?" preguntó Hermione tomando uno de los pergaminos y inspeccionando los parrafos que estaban escritos en la perfecta caligrafía de Draco.  
  
"Escucha, dice:" y comenzó a leer en voz alta uno de los párrafos, "Se dice que tal poción es maligna a cualquiera que la toma sin razón, es decir, si esta persona no es la indicada o no tiene razón específica al usar la poción, esta se convertiría en un veneno, matando a el individuo. Esta reacción es provocada ya que esta poción es de uso exclusivo, y si cae en malas manos podría ser usada de muy mala manera para causar terror y muerte."  
  
Hermione asintió, decidiendo que esa era una de las cosas por las cuales debían preocuparse.  
  
"¿Tiene alguna descripción de la poción, de las propiedades y efectos?"  
  
Draco revolvió entre los montones de pergaminos que se habían coonvertido en la versión en español del Libro. Tomó un pedaso y comenzó a leer:  
  
"Se le dá el nombre de pocíon Mortevita por su composición. Está compuesta de Muerte y de Vida (Morte Vita), la luna llena le da el poder suficiente para convatir estos dos factores."  
  
"Al tomar esta pocíon, el individuo o los individuos tendrán la posibilidad de morir o vivir de una manera. Si se elije la muerte esta persona tendrá poderes impresionantes por un tiempo de 120 minutos, luego de que el tiempo es cumplido esta persona muere."  
  
"Si se elije la Vida, la persona tendrá la abilidad de revivir a cualquier cosa viviente, sin poderes sobre-naturales, pero sin perder los poderes que ya tiene."  
  
Draco la miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, "Se podría decir que estamos destinados, tu puedes tomar la poción en forma de vida y yo en forma de muerte, al final de todo el alboroto me revives."  
  
"No creo que sea tan fácil, Draco." Dijo Hermione revolviendo en su mochila en busca de un pergamino, "Según este párrafo del Libro quizás no tenga mucho tiempo de salvarte, escucha:" dijo comenzando a leer.  
  
"Cuando la ceremonia es completada y el demonio está creado, este debe deshacerce de todo ser que le recuerde quien realmente es o por el cuál tenga algún sentimiento." Al leer está parte Hermione sintió como sus mejillas ardían, siguió leyendo, "Si el demonio no logra matar a estos individuos lo más probable es que vuelva a su estado normal."  
  
Cuando Hermione levantó la vista vió que Draco habían hundido su rostro en sus brazos. "Como vez quizás no me dejes el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo por tí."  
  
Draco reapareció de entre sus brazos, "¿Y donde entra la poción aquí?"  
  
"Si tomas la poción en forma de muerte, lo más probable es que tus poderes se dupliquen luego de la ceremonia, lo que me deja sin mucha esperanza."  
  
"No puedo creer que las cosas sean tan dificiles." Dijo Draco mirando el techo y pasando una mano por su pelo que estaba muy despeinado por la cantidad de veces que ya había pasado su mano por el. "¿Qué es lo que sucede exactamente en esta ceremonia?"  
  
Hermione comenzó a leer un pedezo de pergamino, "La ceremonia o Rito en la cuál los poderes del demonio son activados se lleva a cabo en un lugar que es predeterminado por la persona que está encargada de la organización. En esta ceremonia el demonio debe olvidar completamente quién es y se le enseña a obedecer a solo una persona, es por esto que el demonio debe olvidar quién es y es también por eso que debe matar a todo ser querido que pueda intervenir con su transformación."  
  
"Osea, yo te tengo que matarte para completar mi transformación."  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
Draco parecía no creerlo. Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había pasado sus manos por su rostro.  
  
La campana del término de la cena sonó en ese mismo instante. Hermione comenzó a guardar sus pergaminos en su bolso. Draco parecía inmovil, parecía perdido en su propio mundo sin querer salir.  
  
Hermione reunió el coraje suficiente para alcanzar su mano y unirla con la suya. "Vamos a estar bien, encontraremos una solución."  
  
Él pareció salir de su mundo y le dirigió una media sonrisa a Hermione, luego miró a su mano que aún estaba en la de Hermione y sonrió ampliamente. Ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver la sonrisa de Draco tan amenudo.  
  
"Nos vemos" se despidió Hermione. Hechó un vistazo antes de salir para asegurarse que nadie la estaba mirando.  
  
Mientras caminaba con los demás estudiantes que aún salian de el Gran Hall y se dirigían a sus salones comunes, Hermione se dió cuenta de algo. Draco no lo había aceptado oficialmente pero lo había insinuado.  
  
Él tenía sentimientos por ella.  
  
Quizás sentimientos sin importancia, pero de seguro que tenía algunos como para creer que ella era una de las personas que debía matar una vez convertido en demonio.  
  
Lo que ella sentía por Draco era un cariño inmenso, no sabía de donde había salido, pero esos meses que habían tenido que pasar juntos los habían unido mucho. Era como si Hermione necesitara saber que Draco estaba ahí para ella si era necesario, ahí para discutir su futuro. Y ahora con su pequeña insinuación de que él también tiene alguna clase de sentimientos por ella le había dado algo más de confianza para llevar su amistad un paso más adelante.  
  
Lo que más le asustaba a Hermione era pesar en como serían las cosas después de que esto terminara, eso si es que terminaban vivos. ¿Seguirían siendo amigos? O volverían a ser enemigos, ¿Serían algo más que amigos? Eso solo el tiempo lo diría.  
  
A/N: Hola!!! Gracias por sus reviews. Una persona que hiso una review me hiso ver un error, al principio dije que era sexto año cuando la verdad es que es quinto! Lo siento mucho si les causé alguna confusión, lo voy a cambiar en cuanto pueda. 


	20. En el Lago

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Capitulo 20: En el Lago  
  
Por MissIntelligence.  
  
A/N: No tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy. Las reviews son excelentemente alentadoras y me dan muchas ganas de escribir luego de leerlas. Al final de este capitulo voy a responder algunas reviews, gracias de nuevo.  
  
Quisiera dedicar este capitulo a mis amigas Janine y Brooke por ser unas de las mejores personas en la tierra.  
  
***  
  
Ahora que tenían por donde partir o al menos de donde sacar un plan, Hermione esperaba que las cosas mejoraran mucho mas o que el proceso fuera mucho más rápido.  
  
Ella había decidido dejar a un lado todo sentimiento y concentrarse en los problemas que necesitaban solución. Concentrarse en la poción Mortevita. Lo que ella sentía por Draco podía esperar algún tiempo más. ¿Podría soportarlo?  
  
"Vamos Lavender... ¡Cuentame!"  
  
Hermione había estado siendo sometida a una tortura toda la tarde. Pavarti y Lavender habían estado hablando de chicos y de sus experiencias sin dejar un momento de paz y tranquilidad para las personas que deseaban estudiar para los exámenes que se avecinaban y habían obligado a Hermione a terminar de estudiar.  
  
Aún con las cortinas cerradas y con su almohada sobre su cabeza, se podía escuchar los chillidos de emoción y los últimos rumores que estaban recién salidos del horno. Honestamente, Hermione no tenía interes en ese tipo de cosas. Claro, a quién le podría interesar nada en ese momento cuando estás pensando en salvar tu vida.  
  
"¡No! No puedo creer que hizo eso." Chilló Lavender al escuchar la 'increíble' historia de el primer beso de Pavarti. "Que romantico."  
  
Hermione hiso un desesperado sonido indicando lo enojada que estaba a sus compañeras de cuarto. Y al parecer funcionó ya que las dos se callaron completamente.  
  
"¿Hermione?" llamó una de las chicas. Las dos rieron calladamente.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Murmuraron y rieron un poco más antes de que Lavender respondiera, "No, nada, quería saber si estabas ahí."  
  
Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro por debajo de su almohada. "Bueno, estoy aquí y la verdad es que necesito un poco de paz."  
  
Pavarti se rió un poco más, "Bueno, discúlpanos, es que pensabamos que estabas en alguna de tus aventuras con Malfoy."  
  
Hermione se sacó la almohada de su rostro y miró el techo antes de poder digerir lo que Pavarti acababa de decir. 'Aventuras con Malfoy' no sonaba mal, pero ¿como sabía Pavarti? Porque si ella sabía que en unos días más todo el colegio se enteraría. "¿A qué te refieres con eso de 'aventuras con Malfoy'?"  
  
"Vamos, Hermione, todo Gryffindor sabe que algo pasa entre ustedes." Dijo Lavender como si fuera uno de los rumores mas antiguos de la historia.  
  
La bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts tuvo que evitar que su boca se abriera demasiado de la impresión. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró su almohada y abrió las cortinas de su cama revelando la escena que había estado escuchando todo ese rato.  
  
Pavarti y Lavander estaban las dos sentadas en una de las camas a piernas cruzadas, cada una con sus diarios abiertos a sus pies y pinturas de uñas en el suelo. Las dos miraban a Hermione con caras pícaras, como si supieran detalles de la vida de Hermione que ni ella misma sabía que existían.  
  
"Es imposible que todo Gryffindor sepa de algo que no es verdad." Dijo Hermione levantando las cejas y tratando de actuar la escena lo mejor que podía.  
  
Al parecer a sus compañeras les tomó unos minutos comprender lo que Hermione había dicho, pero ella les dió el tiempo para decifrar la frase ya que era mas que obvio que ni Pavarti o Lavender tenían la suficiente inteligencia para entender una frase por primera vez.  
  
"No puedes negarlo, haz dejado de lado a Harry y a Ron, y te haz escapado con Malfoy a quién sabe donde." Dijo Pavarti luego de que había entendido la oración, "En todo caso, no te puedo culpar, digamos que Malfoy está muy bueno."  
  
Lavente chilló un poco más, "Si pero es un completo idiota, como todos los Slytherins."  
  
"¡No es un idiota!" dijo Hermione antes de que supiera lo que estaba diciendo. Se cubrió su boca al ver con la cara que las dos chicas en frente ella la estaban mirando.  
  
Mientras Pavarti se reía Lavender dijo entre respiros, "Ahí tienes la prueba Her-Her-mione." Dijo antes de reírse nuevamente a carcajadas.  
  
Hermione tomó su abrigo y salió del dormitorio de las chicas azotando la puerta.  
  
Bajando las escaleras ella podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían en verguenza. Se había descontrolado al defender a Draco, pero tampoco podría haber soportado el no decir nada al respecto, cuando lo estaban llamando idiota. Hermione era una de las pocas personas que habían sido priviligiadas en conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy, al muchacho que se escondía detrás de una enorme mascara que muchos llaman reputación. Y la verdad era que Hermione adoraba al chico que había encontrado detrás de esa mascara, uno muy diferente. Pavarti y Lavender no lo hubieran llamado 'idiota' si hubieran pasado por todo lo que ella había pasado con el, y era gracias a esos eventos que Hermione había aprendido a entender a Draco.  
  
Las demás personas no entendían lo que era ser parte de un experimento creado por Lord Voldemort para conquistar el mundo, a nadie le gustaría estar en el puesto de Draco, y ahora el de Hermione, cuando la poción Mortevita tuviera que ponerse en uso. Lo que los demás pensaban no era lo más importante.  
  
Aún habían alumnos conversando en el Gran Hall aunque el almuerzo había terminado hacía ya más de dos horas atráz. Los sábados eran siempre así. Se jugaba ajedréz y Snap Explosivo. En otros casos como los de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se practicaba Quidditch. Esa era la primera práctica de Ron como el nuevo guardador del equipo de Gryffindor. Pero Hermione no tenía inteción de aparecer por la cancha. No. Necesitaba un momento para ella sola.  
  
Escabullendose por las enormes puestas de roble y saliendo al aire puro, Hermione se dirigió a su lugar de descanzo.  
  
El lago.  
  
Ese lugar se había convertido en los últimos meses el único lugar donde conseguía estar en paz por más de cinco minutos. Con los examanes aproximándose, con el problema de salvar su vida y con mucha confusión en su vida 'amorosa', apenas le quedaba tiempo para lavarse los dientes.  
  
"Parece que de vez en cuando pensamos igual." Dijo una voz que había estado escuchando mucho ese último tiempo.  
  
Claro, Hermione Granger se dió vuelta para encontrarse con sus ojos favoritos. Los de Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Pensé que yo era una de las pocas personas que venían aquí para pensar." Dijo Hermione sonriendo al Slytherin en frente de ella. "¿Que te trae por aquí?"  
  
"Lo mismo que tú, necesito pensar. Hay tanto para pensar." Dijo Draco con la mirada distante.  
  
Hermione asintió sin dejar de mirar a Draco, por alguna razón las palabras de Pavarti y Lavender se repetían en su cabeza como un disco rallado, 'Todo Gryffindor lo sabe' De seguro que estaban exagerando, no era tan obvio, no podrían imaginar que a Draco Malfoy sintiera algo por Hermione Granger una 'sangre-sucia', pero sin embargo ella sabía que todo eso había quedado atráz, lo malo era que ella era la única que se daba cuenta. Era cosa de mirar cuanto habían madurado en este último tiempo, era cosa de poner un poco más antención, era cosa de notar que Draco ya no se molestaba en insultar a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry.  
  
"He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre Dumbledore, y si no te importa quisiera seguir sin el," dijo Draco dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione esta vez, "Hay algo que quiero que entiendas. Fuí criado para odiar a Dumbledore, pedir que confíe en el es algo fuera de los límites. Tengo la confianza suficiente como para seguir solo en esto."  
  
"Estoy dispuesto a seguir solo, eso es claro si tu sigues conmigo." Terminó Draco.  
  
Draco se dejó caer a orillas del lago. Hermione se sentó a su lado meditando su pregunta. Él había tomado una rama y estaba dibujando circulos en el agua que brillaba a la luz del poco sol que ilumnaba el día.  
  
"Draco, tu sabes bien la respuesta a esa pregunta. Te lo dije esa vez en tu cuarto y te lo repito ahora: Estamos en esto juntos, es nuestro problema y nosotros lo vamos a solucionar." Dijo Hermione abrazando sus rodillas y apollando su cabeza en ellas. "No te dejaría en esto solo, no puedo."  
  
Draco lanzó la rama a las profundidades del lago y se volvió a Hermione, "No sabes lo mucho que te necesito en este momento."  
  
Esas simples palabras le llegaron al corazón, nadie le había dicho cosa igual. Lo único que Hermione supo hace en ese momento fué sonreir.  
  
Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó un poco más, "¿Entonces es un pacto?" dijo estirando su mano. Hermione la estrechó.  
  
En cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto millones de cosas comenzaron a zumbar en la cabeza de Hermione, millones de sentimientos comenzaron a hacer su viaje del cerebro al corazón, como electricidad haciendo el viaje por el corriente eléctrico. Al parecer Draco estaba viajando por el mismo camino porque sus rostros estaban a centímetro de separación, porque los ojos de Hermione se había cerrado por reflejo, porque ahora la mano de Draco se había movido a su cara y la sostenía en ese lugar sin moverla como si se puediera quebrar  
  
La respiración de Hermione había aumentado considerablemente y su pulso volaba por los aires. Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Draco observandola atentamente.  
  
Él bajó su mano y alejó la mirada. "Hasta yo me sorprendo lo mucho que he logrado en estos meses."  
  
Hermione bajó de la nube número nueve, "Te refieres a poder tocar a una persona como yo." Dijo ella obviamente refiriendose al asunto de 'sangre- sucia'  
  
Al parecer esa simple oración dejó a Draco muy incómodo, "Lo siento por todo lo que alguna vez dije, me arrepiento y me retracto de todo lo que dije de tí."  
  
"No te preocupes eso está lejos enterrado." Dijo Hermione tratando de aliviar el momento.  
  
Draco la miró como si esas palabras no fueran suficiente, "Hermione, no sé si tú haz escuchado ningún rumor, pero hay muchos dando vuelta."  
  
Las palabras de Lavender resonaron una vez más en su cabeza, "Si por favor no me lo recuerdes." Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y los puños de rabia, "No puedo creer que algunas personas inventen tales cosas, lo único que logran es perjudicar a otras personas."  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
"¿Haz recivido algún otro mensaje de tu padre?"  
  
"No, y espero no recivir ninguno," dijo Draco levantando el puño de su camisa revelando la ya famosa marca que los unía por sangre. El Basilisco ahora brillaba de un intenso verde y sus ojos habían tomado forma.  
  
"Nos habíamos olvidado de las marcas." Dijo Hermione pensando en la poción Mortevita, "Quizás podemos tratar matanto al Basilisco, ahora si me lo preguntas creo que es un poco estúpido."  
  
"Quién sabe, quizás sea una esperanza más."  
  
"No lo sé, creo que lo mejor es concentrarse en la poción , es lo mas cerca a un plan que tenemos." Dijo Hermione observando su propia marca que ahora se parecía mucho a la de Draco.  
  
"Hermione, escucha, tengo que irme. Hay algunos asuntos pedientes que quiero terminar. ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana?" dijo Draco parandose y ofreciendo su mano a Hermione para ayudarla arriba.  
  
"Claro." Dijo Hermione una vez arriba y limpiandose sus túnicas.  
  
Draco se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Hermione se quedó con una sonrisa, lo que había pasado en el Lago no era mucho pero seguro el comienzo de algo.  
  
A/N: OK, Aquí van las respuestas a algunas reviews:  
  
fram: Jajaja, si lo sé me demoré un poco con algunos capitulos, pero es que pasé por un periodo de pruebas y exámenes y no me dejaban mucho tiempo para nada.  
  
Nadia Yasin: No sabes lo alagada que me siento cuando leo tu review, me encanta escuchar que te gusta mi historia. Te prometo que mas historias con Draco como protagonista vienen en camino.  
  
Karolyna: AY! Tus reviews, no estás satisfecha, eh? Bueno espero que este capi te conveza más.  
  
CurlsofGold: Me encantan tus reviews, además saber que has estado siguiendo esta historia por algún tiempo me encanta.  
  
GRACIAS A TOD@S! 


	21. Tú, Morte Yo, Vita

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Capitulo 21: Tú, Morte. Yo, Vita.  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
A/N: Jajaja, gracias a 'anonima' por aclararme algunas faltas de ortografía, me encanta que me aclaren los errores en mi escritura, lo que sucede es que yo vivo en Nueva Zelanda y mantener mi español itacto es dificil cuando hablas inglés todo el día... pero bueno, prometo algo más de trabajo en esa parte.  
  
***  
  
Con un sol radiante había amanecido Hermione, canturreando y bailando por el dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Parvati y Lavender la miraban con unas caras que decían sabemos-que-es-por- Malfoy. La verdad era que a ella ya no le importaba lo que ellas o los demás pensaran, todo parecía cien veces mejor que en un principio.  
  
Se vistió con sus túnicas y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras hacia el salón común.  
  
"Buenos días." Canturreó Hermione a Harry y a Ron, quienes la miraron extrañados.  
  
"¿Por qué tan feliz?" preguntó Harry guardando sus libros en su bolso para las clases de ese día Lunes.  
  
"Porque mi vida parece estar tomando forma una vez más." Dijo Hemrione sonriendo.  
  
"Supongo que Malfoy tiene mucho que ver en eso." Gruño Ron, quién estaba leyendo una historieta frente a la chimenea donde aún quedaban cenizas del fuego de la noche anterior.  
  
Hermione pestañó varias veces seguidas antes de contestar, "Puede ser que tenga algo que ver, si."  
  
Ron cerró la historieta y la tiró a un lado, Se paró y se volvió a Harry, "Nos vemos luego." Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
  
"¡¿Qué hay del desayuno?!" llamó Harry pero Ron ya no estaba en ningún lugar visible.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, "No fué una cosa my inteligente pare decir, Mione."  
  
"Dije la verdad. Además Draco ha cambiado mucho." Dijo ella haciendo una pausa, "Y es Hermione, Harry."  
  
"Como sea."  
  
"No, ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta que me llamen Mione o Herm." Dijo perdiendo la paciencia, "Mis padres me pusieron Hermione. Es como si yo te llamara HAR."  
  
Harry la miró burlonamente, "Está bien, lo comprendo HERMIONE." Dijo marcando su nombre.  
  
"Bueno tengo hambre." Dijo ella parandose y alentando a Harry con la mano para que la siguiera, "Vamos."  
  
Harry lanzó su bolso sobre su hombro y siguió a Hermione fuera del salón común y al iluminado pasillo que daba a las escaleras de marmol.  
  
"Hermione, Ron odia a Malfoy," dijo Harry una vez mas tocando el tema, "Yo odio a Malfoy, todo el mundo lo odia."  
  
"Harry eso es estúpido, ¿Has conocido a todo el mundo?" dijo Hermione bromeando.  
  
Harry la miró sin reírse su cara totalmente seria.  
  
"Vamos, Harry toma la vida un poco más ligera." Hermione dió una pequeña palmada en la espalda de Harry mientras bajaban el último escalón de la escalera de marmol. "Además, Draco y yo hemos pasado por mucho juntos. Es como Ron, tú y yo. Después del Troll quedamos como amigos."  
  
"Por cierto, ¿Qué van a hacer con esos problemas que tienen?"  
  
"Bueno, resultó ser mucho mas dificil de lo que pensé," dijo Hermione entrando al Gran Hall.  
  
"Si necesitas algo, aquí estoy." Dijo Harry sentandose en la mesa de Gyrffindor, "Pero que conste, lo hago por tí y no por Malfoy." Dijo hechando una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco estaba sentado en una esquina hablando con Renee Plaster y Kara Plunket.  
  
Hermione solo asintió, estaba muy ocupada mirando a Draco, quién no parecía muy contento rodeado por Renee y Kara. Los niveles de rabia y celos comenzaron a subir en el cuerpo de Hermione. Sentía que estaban rompiendo en su propiedad, aunque no era bueno sentirse así sobre Draco, sobre todo cuando el era una persona muy independiente y que no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero todos los lazos que los unían le daba algo mas de poder sobre el, ¿no?  
  
"¡Hermione!" gritó Harry apuntando a su blusa, bajando la voz dijo, "Mira."  
  
Ella bajó la vista a su blusa. Atravéz del género se veía perfectamente el Basilisco brillando con la misma intensidad que una lámpara. Miró a Harry nuevamente con ojos en pánico. El la miró de la misma manera.  
  
Hermione miró al rededor del Gran Hall. Todos la miraban a ella pero nadie miraba su brazo el cuál había escondido debajo de la mesa. "Voy al baño." Dijo a Harry y corriendo salió del Gran Hall.  
  
Ya que todos estaban desayunando los pasillos del colegio estaba vacíos y llegar al baño fué facil.  
  
Hermione cerró la puerta de su cubículo y desabrochó el botón de su blusa para inspeccionar la Marca.  
  
Los bordes del Basiliscos se habían puesto negros los ojos tenían la pupila roja y la piel había cambiado completamente a un verde oscuro. Todo esto brillando fuertemente, con tanta intesidad que el oscuro cubículo se había iluminado.  
  
¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Una advertencia? ¿Cuanto tiempo les quedaba?  
  
"¿Hermione?" dijo un murmuro por detrás de la puerta, "Soy yo."  
  
Ella subió la manga y abrió la puerta.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Draco, "Todo el Gran Hall escuchó a Potter gritar."  
  
No era necesario decir ni una palabra, Hermione solo levantó una vez más su manga para revelar al Basilisco. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en sorpresa.  
  
"No nos queda mucho tiempo." Dijo él. "Lo presiento."  
  
Hermione se sentó en el suelo, "Necesitamos comenzar con la poción."  
  
"No tenemos todos los ingredientes."  
  
"¿Qué es lo que necesitamos?" preguntó Hermione.  
  
Draco sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo, "No lo vas a creer, pero aquí vá: 'Sangre del individuo si se toma en forma Vita.' 'Hueso del individuo si se toma en forma Morte' 'Todo esto se mezcla con los siguientes ingredientes' Y luego hay una lista de algunos ingredientes que se pueden encontar en el armario de los estudiantes."  
  
"Se hace sonar fácil, pero claro es muy complicada. Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado." Dijo Hermione mirando al vacío.  
  
"Estuve pensando.. creo que yo debería tomarla en forma Vita y tu en forma Morte. Si lo hacemos así tu tendrás la misma o una parecida cantidad de poderes que yo y te será mas fácil tratar de vencerme, yo por otro lado no pierdo mis poderes ni los aumento y cuando todo termine te revivo." Dijo Draco apollandose en la pared del cubículo.  
  
Hermione se rió suevemente, "Eso también suena extremadamente fácil."  
  
"Lo sé." Dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que la campana sonó indicando el comiezo de la primera clase de la mañana.  
  
"Nos vemos en Transfiguración," dijo Draco slaiendo del cubículo con micho cuidado ya que ese era el baño de las chicas.  
  
Hermione abrochó el botón de su blusa sin antes poner un conjuro para disminuír la intensidad de la luz, salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de Hechizos.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban ya sentados y parecía que no había mucha conversación entre los dos. Hermione tomó asiento a un lado de Harry.  
  
"Todo bajo control." Murmuró Hermione a Harry.  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" dijo Harry hechando una mirada a Ron.  
  
"Te cuento luego." Dijo ella viendo que el profesor Flitwick llegaba al salón y comenzaba la clase.  
  
El resto de la mañana fué tranquilo. Hermione había decidido dejar todo pensamiento sobre la poción y Draco a un lado y pasar una mañana tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
  
Herbología e Historia de la magia pasaron rápidamente y fué el turno de Transfigración. Mientras caminaban al salón, Hermione le explicó a Harry todo sobre la poción y lo que tendrían que hacer, Ron solo escuchaba y gruñía cuando Hermione mencionaba a Draco.  
  
"No suena muy dificil, pero hacerlo es otra cosa." Dijo Harry tomando asiento al lado de Ron cuando ya estaban en el salón de Tranfiguración  
  
"Exacto." Dijo Hermione  
  
"Voy a buscar algunos hechizos que quizás te puedan ser útiles." Dijo el casi olvidado Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa, "Gracias."  
  
"Muy bién, página 389 en sus libros." Dijo la profesora McGonagall señalando que la clase había empesado y que no quería conversaciones.  
  
Hermione hechó un último vistazo alrededor del salón. Draco no estaba en su asiento habitual. No estaba en el salón.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry.  
  
"Draco no ha llegado."  
  
"Deja de preocuparte tanto, Hermione, el se puede cuidar solo." Dijo Harry abriendo su libro.  
  
A pesar de que ella creía que Harry tenía razón no podía evitar el pensar que pudiera estar pasandole algo.  
  
***  
  
Luego de que todas las clases del día terminaran y que hubieran pasado sin un rastro de Draco. Hermione dejó a Ron y a Harry en el Gran Hall y de dirigió sola a la torre de Gryffindor para aprovechar de dormir ya que no había tenido la oportunidad con todo los problemas que tenía.  
  
Aún no sabían el lugar de transportación, la locación. No sabían mucho de la ceremonia y apenas tenían parte de un plan que no sabían si funcionaría.  
  
Al llegar a el cuadro de la Señora Gorda Hermione dió la contraseña para entrar (Hilaritas) pero no alcanzó a entrar cuando alguien llamó su nombre.  
  
"¡Hermione!" era Draco llamandola desde una esquina.  
  
Ella miró hacia todos lados asegurandose que nadie los estuviera mirando y siguió a Draco por el pasillo hacia una sala vacía.  
  
"Lumos" dijo Hermione sacando su varita, la sala estaba muy oscura. La apunto a Draco para verlo mejor. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca al verlo. Su ojo izquierdo estaba morado y su labio sangrando.  
  
"¿Que sucedió?" dijo Hermione llevando su mano hacia la cara de Draco y limpiando la sangre de su labio.  
  
"Mi padre." Dijo sabiendo que Hermione entedería todo con esa simple frase. "No tenemos más de una semana y media."  
  
Hermione bajó su varita, "¿Cuando es la próxima luna llena?"  
  
"Tenemos suerte... en tres días mas."  
  
Hermione asintió aunque sabía que Draco no podía verla en la oscuridad de la sala. "Tenemos que empesar lo más rápido posible."  
  
"Mi padre mencionó sin darse cuenta el posible lugar de la ceremonia. Dijo algo sobre Italia, Roma." Dijo Draco ahora iluminando la sala con su propia varita.  
  
"Tiene sentido, la poción es italiana y el lugar está lleno de lugares donde se podría prácticar mágia."  
  
"También sospecha de que hay otra fuerza parecida a la mía y dijo que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para detectarla." Explicó Draco refiriendose a Hermione.  
  
"Hagamos lo que tú dijiste," dijo Hermione "Yo tomo la poción en forma Morte, tu en forma Vita, cruzemos los dedos y esperemos lo mejor."  
  
***  
  
A/N: HOLA! Cómo estuvo la ortografía? Mejor? Uff se lo dí a toda mi familia para que buscara errores. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. 


	22. Luna Plena

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Capitulo 22: Luna Plena  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
A/N: Me alegro que mis errores sean mínimos y gracias por las reviews! AHH y el titulo está en Latin, significa Luna llena.  
  
***  
  
Los días de luna llena eran generalmente conocidos en el mundo mágico como los días en que salían los hombres lobos, como los días en lo cuales se hacían ceremonias de sanación pero para Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy ese día de luna llena era el día de hacer la poción Mortevita.  
  
Todo estaba listo. Ya tenían los conjuros necesarios para conseguir los ingredientes pricipales de la poción: Sangre y Hueso. Los otros ingredientes los habían sacado del armario de los estudiantes.  
  
"Necesitamos un lugar donde no frecuente mucha gente y que esté en las afueras." Dijo Draco mirando al rededor de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cargando botellas y un caldero.  
  
"No hay muchos lugares como esos aquí." Dijo Hermione balanceando varios ingredientes en sus brazos.  
  
"¿Qué tal si vamos al lago? Sugirió Draco ayudandose con su rodilla para acomodar la carga.  
  
"Supongo que será seguro." Dijo Hermione, "Está bien, vamos."  
  
El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte do Draco y Hermione lograron bajar la colina hacia el lago, junto a todos los ingredientes y el caldero, cosas que eran, claro, muy importantes en el proceso.  
  
Harry y Ron se habían ofrecido para acompañarla, pero ella se había negado rotundamente, a Draco no le hubiera gustado para nada. Era gracioso como Hermione ya no pensaba solo en sí misma, y para tomar deciciones debía consultar a Draco, la idea sonaba un poco manipuladora pero la hacía sentir segura.  
  
Elijieron el mismo lugar donde habían conversado la otra vez, cerca de la orilla del lago y a un lado de un enorme roble para protegerlos de ojos curiosos.  
  
"Bueno, empesemos. El tiempo es oro." Dijo Draco, poniendo el caldero bajo el fuego portatil que Hermione había prendido. "Se ponen todos los ingredientes que sacamos del armario primero, luego la debemos separar en dos vasos. Agregamos sangre para hacerla Vita y hueso para hacerla Morte."  
  
Hermione asintió y puso manos a la obra. Resultó que Draco sabía mucho más de pociones de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, tenía mucha habilidad, cortaba los ingredientes del mismo tamaño y los ordenaba antes de hecharlos al caldero.  
  
"¿Nunca has pensado en enseñar pociones?" preguntó Hermione inocentemente agregarndo colas de escorpión a la poción.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Draco, "No, gracias. No quiero terminar con el pelo grasiento, los dientes amarillos y soltero para toda mi vida."  
  
Hermione rió suavemente, "¿Qué quieres hacer en el futuro entonces?"  
  
"No lo sé." Dijo él revolviendo la poción. "Por ahora es llegar vivo a mis 16 años."  
  
Hermione agregó el último de los ingredientes a la poción, que debía hervir antes de poder completarla tanto como Vita o Morte. Luego se sentó apollada en el tronco del roble, mirando como Draco revolvía la poción.  
  
La luna en el cielo estaba llena, tal como el Libro había indicado, y brillaba sobre el pelo de Draco de la misma manera que lo había hecho la noche en que todo comenzó, la noche en la cuál sus vidas cambiaron bruscamente, la noche en que la vida de Hermione comenzó de nuevo, con un nuevo significado. La noche en la cuál supo la verdad sobre el Slytherin que estaba en frente de ella.  
  
"Tenemos que esperar que hierva." Dijo Draco, sentandose a un lado de Hermione.  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto." Dijo Draco mirando la luna.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Tratar de salvar al mundo, nuestras vidas y las de las personas que queremos? Draco eso no es nada fuera de lo común, es la naturaleza humana luchar por nuestras vidas, hasta la muerte." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Algunas veces pienso que no deberíamos hacer nada y dejar que todo tome su propio curso, que yo debería aceptar mi destino y no poner a todo el mundo en peligro."  
  
"Draco si no hacemos algo estás poniendo a más personas en peligro de las que te imaginas." Dijo Hermione bostezando.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"¿Hermione?" dijo Draco luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
Draco la miró inseguro, luego apartó la vista.  
  
"Dime." Apuró Hermione.  
  
"Es solo que- bueno... tengo miedo," dijo Draco finalmente aún sin dirigirle la mirada, "Tengo miedo de que todo salga mal."  
  
Hermione asintió, "Yo también."  
  
"Si, pero, tu has pasado por cosas como estas en otras ocaciones." Dijo Draco.  
  
"¡Ja! Lo que no significa que este acostumbrada."  
  
El solo la miró seriamente.  
  
Un sonido burbujeante les indicó que la poción estaba hirviendo y que era momento de separarla en dos vasos para agregar los últimos ingredientes.  
  
Con ayuda de Draco, Hermione logró poner la misma cantidad del líquido en los vasos. Ya estaban listos para la parte crucial de todo el proceso.  
  
"Cuando terminemos con esto podemos embotellar la poción y guardarla hasta que sea necesario." Explicó Hermione sacando su varita. "Yo soy Morte, ¿verdad?"  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
Hermione estiró su brazo de manera que la palma de su mano quedara mirando hacia abajo y apuntó su varita diciendo, "¡Exossare!"  
  
Al decir estas palabras, Hermione sintió como si su piel se rasgara en dos, como si su piel se estuviera desintegrando, pero no solo lo sentía lo veía. Ahí en su brazo había un corte de por lo menos dos centimetros, mostrando piel, carne y hueso. Intentanto no entrar en pánico Hermione gritó, "¡Pars!" y una parte de su hueso se cortó y salió de su cuerpo callendo en el vaso en frente de ella. La poción dió una pequeña explosión.  
  
"¡Sanare!" dijo Draco apuntando su propia varita al brazo de Hermione quién aún estaba en shock. El corte se cerró.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Draco.  
  
Ella asintió torpemente.  
  
"Es mi turno." Dijo Draco tomando su varita y apuntandola a su muñeca. "¡Sanguis!" Draco vió como en su delicada muñeca se hacía un agujero del tamaño de una moneda y como de el salia un chorro de sangre que quedó suspendido en el aire. Draco lo guió hasta el vaso que hechó humo al recivir la sangre.  
  
"¡Sanare!" gritó Hermione apuntando su varita a la muñeca de Draco cerrando la herida.  
  
Los dos se miraron en shock.  
  
Hermione hechó un vistazo a su brazo, esperando encontrarlo morado y con sangre, pero ahí estaba normal como siempre, como si ningún hechizo lo hubiera tocado.  
  
Ella pasó su mano por su brazo sintiendo el hueso. Estaba completo. Hermione suspiró aliviada.  
  
"Nunca había visto algo igual." Dijo Draco inspecionando su propia muñeca.  
  
"Ni yo." Dijo Hermione pasando una mano con su cara. Aún le daba nervios usar su brazo muy bruscamente, como si se fuera a romper. También era como si pudiera sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas en forma de hormigas.  
  
Una vez que se habían calmado, los dos ordenaron las cosas que habían llevado y subieron juntos al castillo. Ya faltaba poco, muy poco.  
  
***  
  
"¿Cómo les fué?" preguntó Harry a la mañana siguiente en el Gran Hall.  
  
"Está lista." Dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.  
  
"Hermione, no podemos quedarnos aquí y mirar como arriesgas tu vida, ¿En qué podemos ayudar?" preguntó Ron, que por alguna razón había decidido dejar de comportarse como un idiota y empezó a ser más amable con Hermione.  
  
"Bueno," dijo Hermione un poco incómoda, "No sé si a Draco le gustar-  
  
"¡Hermione, esto no es por Draky, es por tí!" exclamó Ron indignado y poniendose rojo.  
  
"Ron, tiene razón, Hermione. Es a tí a quién queremos ayudar no a Malfoy." Agregó Harry calmadamente mirando a Ron con paciencia.  
  
"No. No hay nada que puedan hacer." Dijo Hermione ordenando sus libros en su bolso al oír la primera campana del día. "Y no le digas Draky, Ron."  
  
Ron tenía la mala costumbre de ponerle nombres a todo el mundo. Vicky, Draky, Mione... era desesperante.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Bueno, espero que lea haya gustado!! Yo quedé muy satisfecha. El beso cuando, se preguntan? MUY PRONTO! Dejen reviews (gracias por ayudarme a llegar a 180 reviews, son lo máximo!) 


	23. Ultimo dia

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Capitulo 23: Último día  
  
Por: MissIntelligence (Fran Weasley)  
  
A/N: WOW! (Me explico??) ***  
  
Desde el momento en el cuál Hermione abrió sus ojos esa mañana algo había estado rondando en su cabeza. Si Draco había estado en lo correcto y si ella había entendido bien, ese era el último día antes de la transportación, el último día normal. Quizás el último día que pasaría viva.  
  
Pero aunque todo estuviera en contra de ella, había decidido pasar ese último día lo más normal y tranquilamente que se pudiera. Con Harry y Ron, disfrutando tal como lo hacían siempre, jugando ajedréz, Snap Explosivo o solo conversándo en frente del fuego. Todo como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
Sin querer y de manera inconsiente, Hermione se había alejado de sus mejores amigos, se había olvidado de la palabra entretención, de lo que era pasar un buen rato junto a las personas que quería. Ese año había sido simplemente sobre Draco Malfpy. Desde el primero de Septiembre en la Plataforma 9 y ¾ hasta ese mismo momento. Ese año había vivido con Draco metido en su cabeza todo el tiempo.  
  
Claro, pensandolo dos veces todo tiene su lado bueno. Su nueva amistad con Draco era única, era una experiencia totalmente nueva y lo que sentia no se comparaba a nada. Pero ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por él? Hermione dejó la pregunta para después, porque Harry le estaba hablando.  
  
"Tierra a Hermione Granger." Dijo pasando una mano por el frente del rostro de Hermione.  
  
"¿Uh?"  
  
Harry y Ron la miraron con las cejas levantadas. "Te estaba preguntando si quieres venir con nosotros a la práctica de Quidditch." Repitió Harry.  
  
Recordando que ese podía ser el último día con ellos, aceptó.  
  
"Excelente." Dijo Ron, abrochando el último botón de sus túnicas de Quidditch.  
  
El trio bajó la colina hasta la cancha de Quidditch, donde el resto del equipo esperaba a Harry y a Ron.  
  
"Te vemos luego." Dijo Harry montando su escoba una vez que ya estaban en la cancha.  
  
"¡Voy a estar en la gradas!" gritó Hermione.  
  
"Está bien." Dijo Ron siguiendo a Harry en su propia escoba.  
  
Hermione suspiró. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que había despertado, cinco horas... parte de su preciado tiempo con sus amigos.  
  
Subió a las gradas y se sentó a mirar como Harry, Ron y los demás integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor prácticaban el deporte mágico.  
  
Ron se cayó de su escoba un par de veces y tuvo que escapar de Harry cada vez que se equivocaba. Era un trato que tenían para que Ron mejorara en su pocición.  
  
Hermione comenzó a reírse al ver como Harry ahoracaba a Ron de broma y como Ron caía al suelo falsamente inconsiente, tosió un par de veces antes de morir. Todo esto terminó cuando Alicia Spinnet, quién era ahora capitan del equipo, los regañó como a dos niños de seis años.Claro que esto no los detuvo, unos minutos más tarde Harry gritó, "¡Hermione, agarra esto!" y el guante de guardador de Ron voló por encima de su cabeza, ella se lo lanzó a Fred, quién se había unido al juego con George.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos Alicia se rindió y anunció que la práctica había acabado. Hermione bajó las gradas para juntarse con Harry y Ron.  
  
"Esa fué una de las mejores prácticas que he tenido." Dijo Harry aún riendo.  
  
"Claro, porque tu no tuviste que perseguir a medio mundo para recuperar tu guante." Dijo Ron exausto.  
  
Hermione comenzó a reírse nuevamente acordandose de la cara de Ron.  
  
"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó el pelirojo.  
  
"T-tu c-cara." Dijo Hermione entre carcajadas.  
  
Harry comenzó a reirse con Hermione.  
  
"Con que sí, ¿he?" dijo Ron dejando su escoba en el suelo, "Yo te voy a dar un motivo para reír." Y se lanzó a Hermione en un ataque de cosquillas.  
  
"¡No, Ron, p-ppara!" gritó entre risas, "¡Harry ayudame!" Hermione y Ron entre tanta conmoción calleron al suelo donde ella se retorcía de la risa al ataque de Ron. Harry solo se reía mas fuerte.  
  
"¡Harry Potter, auxilio!" gritó Hermione una vez más. Ron no paraba. "¡Harry s-se supone que t-tu eres el heroe!"  
  
Harry ahora rodaba en el suelo de la risa.  
  
"¡Parece que Harry no viene, Hermione!" gritó Ron por encima de las carcajadas de Hermione.  
  
"¡Ajá!" gritó Harry saltando arriba de Ron y botandolo al suelo. "Es mi turno." Y con eso dicho Harry siguió el trabajo de Ron. Hermione se estaba quedando sin aire.  
  
"¡Me van a matar!" chilló Hermione. Ahora era el turno de Ron de rodar en carcajadas.  
  
Hermione recogió la fuerza suficiente para sacar su varita y apuntarla a Harry, "¡Aqua!" un chorro de agua mojó el rostro de Harry. Hermione aprovechó el momento para escapar.  
  
Ron gritaba de la risa.  
  
Harry sacó su propia varita y repitió el conjuro alcanzando a Hermione.  
  
"¡Nix!" gritó Ron apuntando su varita a Harry, de ella salió un chorro de nieve que empapó a Harry de pies a cabeza.  
  
"¡¿Ron, de que lado estás?!" alegó Harry apuntando su varita a su amigo y devolviendole la mano.  
  
"¡Esto es todos contra todos, Potter!"  
  
Luego de harto tiempo en 'guerra' el trío volvió al castillo empapado y riendo como nunca.  
  
"Que no nos vea Filch." Dijo Harry apurandose en las escaleras.  
  
"Eso fué genial." Dijo Ron pasando una mano por su pelo que estaba estilando.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo." Agregó Hermione riendo suavemente.  
  
***  
  
Después de tomar una ducha y de ponerse ropa seca, Hermione, Harry y Ron se acomodaron frente al fuego en su sofá de costumbre en el salón común.  
  
Hermione cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era a Ron y a Harry, nada mas emportaba en ese momento, era irremplazable.  
  
"Hagamos un pacto," dijo Harry derrepente. "Pase lo que pase, hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre vamos a estar ahí el uno para el otro."  
  
Harry se paró y volvió con tres monedas muggles platiadas. Las puso en la palma de su mano y apuntó su varita a ellas. "¡Anulus!" y las monedas comenzaron a girar hasta convertirse en tres anillos idénticos de plata.  
  
"Uno para cada uno." Dijo Harry pasandole uno a Hermione y a Ron.  
  
"Son perfectos, Harry." Dijo Hermione poniendose el anillo en su dedo.  
  
"Gracias, Harry." Dijo Ron poniendolo en una cadena que llavaba alrededor del cuello.  
  
El niño que vivió se guardó su anillo en el bolsillo.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Dijo Hermione parandose y abrazando al muchacho de ojos verdes.  
  
"Ron." Dijo ahora volviendose al pelirojo y abrazandolo fuertemente, también besó su mejilla.  
  
"¿No es mi cumpleaños o año nuevo?" bromeó Ron.  
  
"¿Hey, por qué a mí no me toca?" preguntó Harry viendo que Hermione había besado a Ron en la mejilla.  
  
Ella sonrió y corrió hacia Harry para pagar su deuda.  
  
"Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, estoy exausto." Anunció Ron parandose. "Buenas noches, Milady." Dijo dirigiendose a Hermione y haciendo una reverencia.  
  
"Adiós, Hermione." Dijo Harry siguiendo a Ron.  
  
"Adiós." Dijo Hermione suavemente,  
  
Ella miró al anillo en su dedo y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Eran los mejores amigos que uno podría pedir, y ella había cumplido con su meta del día. Había pasado un día completamente normal con Harry y Ron, y se sentía muy bien.  
  
Pero el último día había acabado y era hora de dormir para luego poner manos a la obra.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, este capitulo era necesario, que harian uds si supieran que mañana deberían poner sus vidas en peligro?? Yo haría lo que hizo Hermione, pasar un rato agradable con mi familia y amigos.  
  
Contesto algunas reviews:  
  
Karolyna: La verdad de que eso que Hermione odie los nombres es una cosa mía, a mi me caraga que le pongan sobrenombres! Creo que ella es muy sofisticada como para aceptar tal cosa, es una cosa mía. Ya viene el beso.  
  
Lora chang: El hueso de Hermione está completo por el hechizo Sanare, que sanó todo desde la herida al hueso.  
  
Gracias por dejar reviews! YA ESTAMOS EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPITULOS! 


	24. La Transportacion

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Capitulo 24: La Transportación.  
  
Por: MissIntelligence (Fran Weasley)  
  
A/N: Me he quedado sin palabras al leer mis reviews! SON LO MÁXIMO!  
  
***  
  
Abrió sus ojos al sonido ulular de un animal conocido. En el umbral de su ventana estaba parada un alechuza que parecía pertecer a Hogwarts, ya que todas las lechuzas del colegio eran café. En el pico del animal, Hermione divisó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino amarillento.  
  
Miró su reloj, falba aún una hora para que las clases comenzaran.  
  
Hermione se levantó de su tíbia cama al aire frío de la mañana para atender a la lechuza que esperba pacientemente en la ventana.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo al animal en una voz ronca. La lechuza voló.  
  
Hermione pasó una mano por sus ojos para despertarse bien antes de leer su correspondencia (Su correspondencia ya que a un lado del pergamino decía 'Hermione')  
  
El pergamino decía:  
  
'Me llegó esto:  
  
HOY.20:00.  
  
Te espero en la mazmorra a las 18:30.  
  
Draco'  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró, se sentía como si esa nota fuera su condena a muerte.  
  
Con un último vistazo al pequeño pergamino, Hermione comenzó su rutina matinal diaria: Ducha, vestirse, juntar sus libros para el día, besar a Croockshanks.  
  
***  
  
"¿De donde sacaste ese anillo, Ron?" preguntó Lavender curiosamente mascando una frutilla untada en crema.  
  
"Un regalo." Dijo Ron sonriendo a Hermione y a Harry quienes estaban sentados en frente de el en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione levantó la vista al oír como el resto del colegio rompian el silencio del Gran Hall al entrar a desayunar. Ella comenzó a buscar a Draco entre el tumulto, pero cuando lo encontró no le gustó lo que vió.  
  
Renee y Kara habían estado persiguiendo a Draco desde el baile de Halloween y ahí estaban las dos, sonriendo y meneando sus cabelleras. Draco parecía extremadamente molesto.  
  
Como de costumbre, Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Al ubicar a Hermione dibujó con sus dedos un cuadrado. Hermione supuso que se refería a el pergamino.  
  
Ella asintió energéticamente.  
  
***  
  
La clases de la mañana pasaron en forma normal y sin muchas sorpresas. Solo que Hagrid había decidido llevar un animal mas 'interesante' para insentivar a la clase y demostrar que sus lecciones podían ser divertidas. Claro que la idea de Hagrid de un animal intresante no es la misma que la de las demás personas, esta vez llevó un Runespoor, un tipo de serpiente de tres cabezas y de cuerpo rallado. Hermione intentó mantenerse lo más alejada posible del animal sin herir los sentimientos de su amigo semi- gigante.  
  
En las clases de la tarde fué dificil concentrarse. Pasó toda la clase de Historia de la Magia imaginandose todo tipo de horribles eventos y repasando mentalmente hechizos y conjuros que pudieran ser útiles en momentos de pánico.  
  
En Transfiguración, la última clase del día, ella pasó golpeando su pluma contra su pergamino mirando el reloj del salón, como si fuera a detener el tiempo con la mirada. Cuando la profesora McGonagall la regañó por distraer a la clase, ella comenzó a mover sus pies por debajo de la mesa. Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado. Si no se podía concentrar en una simple clase de Transfiguración no sabía como se concentraría en lo... que venía.  
  
Cuando el reloj dió las seis de la tarde y la campana sonó, Hermione tomó sus libros y su bolso y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, en dirección contraria del Gran Hall donde Harry y Ron se encontrarían durante la cena.  
  
Correr entre medio de cientos de alumnos hambrientos y anciosos en llegar a la cena no era una tarea fácil, pero Hermione logró finalmente llegar a la torre con quince minutos para llegar a la mazmorra.  
  
Ella miró a todos lados de su cuarto tratando de concetrarse y de pensar correctamente lo que debía hacer.  
  
Abrió su baúl y de el sacó una caja pequeña de madera con una 'H' grabada en ella. Adentro de la caja estaba la botella que contenía la poción Mortevita, en forma Morte. Hermione la guardó en su bolsillo.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione pararon en su escritoria. Sería justo el escribir una carta a Ron y a Harry explicando donde se iba, aunque realmente no sabía. Se sentó en su silla, mojó su pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir diciendo cada palabra en voz alta. "Queridos Harry y Ron." Pensó un momento como seguir, "Draco y yo... fuimos.. la poción..." No sabía que poner, no sabía que decir.  
  
En total desesperación Hermione arrugó el pergamino y lo lanzó a un lado. Harry y Ron estarían bien sin ella.  
  
Agarró su capa y salió de la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
El camino a la mazmorra fué mucho más tranquilo y fácil ya que todos estaban cenando.  
  
"Draco." Dijo Hermione respirando rápidamente al llegar al salón de pociones, "¿Tienes la poción?"  
  
El levantó ptra botella que sostenía con una mano como respuesta.  
  
"Tenemos que repasar todo." Dijo Draco sentandose en una silla. Hermione siguió su ejemplo.  
  
"No sabes el lugar exacto donde vamos a aparecer, por el momento asumamos que es algún lugar de Italia. Algún lugar alejado, qu eno sea muy frecuentado por Muggles." Comenzó Draco. "Necesitamos la capa invisible de Potter para que tu no seas vista una vez que aparezcas junto a mí. Cuando terminen la ceremonia y yo tenga mi nuevos poderes, te tomas la poción y..." hizo una pausa.  
  
"Y trato de vencerte." Terminó Hermione. "Para tratar de hacerte acordar quién realmente eres."  
  
Draco asintió, "Si logras hacerme recordar, me tomo la poción y curo cualquier herida que te haya causado."  
  
"En cuanto a las demás personas que estan ahí, roguemos a Merlín que yo los destruya inconsientemente." Dijo Draco.  
  
"Si no es así, quizás pueda hacer algo con los poderes que me dará la poción." Ofreció Hermione.  
  
"Todo depende, Hermione. Al final tenemos que dejar que las cosas tomen su propio ritmo y curso." Dijo él.  
  
Hermione miró el reloj del salón, " Tenemos un poco más de media hora."  
  
"Mira." Dijo Draco levantando su manga y mostrando al feróz Basilisco que vivía en su muñeca. "Tocala."  
  
Hermione tocó la marca co la punta de su dedo, pero tuvo que retirar el dedo, estaba hirviendo. "Ouch."  
  
"Está ardiendo." Dijo Draco tapandola nuevamente "¿Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos?"  
  
Hermione repasó todas las cosas mentalmente, algo faltaba. "La capa. ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!" gritó Hermione corriendo fuera del salón rápidamente.  
  
Caorrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
La Señora Gorda se escandalizó al ver a Hermione entrar de tal manera a la torre.  
  
Subió las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos de quinto año. Casi volando abrió el baúl de Harry y sin ninguna consideración por sus cosas agarró la capa invisible y miró su reloj de pulsera, tenía diez minutos para llegar, diez miserables minutos.  
  
Sin cerrar el baúl, Hermione bajó las escaleras dejando la puerta abierta e ignorando a la Señora Gorda que estaba muy molesta.  
  
Miró su reloj nuevamente, siete minutos. 'Corre, Hermione, corre' pesó ella mientras corría por el pasillo.Debía llegar.  
  
Creyó que iba a explotar de tanto esfuerzo, pero lo hizo.  
  
"¡Hermione!" exclamó Draco parandose de su silla.  
  
"No tenemos mucho tiempo." Dijo Hermione mostrandole la capa y respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
"Lo sé. Escucha, si algo sale mal, si hay algo que no puedes solucionar, sálvate. Sál de ahí lo más rápido posible y no mires atrás." Dijo Draco tomándola de los hombros.  
  
Hermione miró dentro de los ojos grises que la estaban mirando con un brillo de pavor, miedo, pánico. "Estamos en esto juntos." Dijo tomando su cara en sus manos.  
  
Ella dejó caer una lágrima al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Hermione sintió como si las puertas de cielo se estuvieran abriendo al sentir el dulzor de sus labios y la suavidad de su piel. Por primera vez tuvo la oportúnidad de acariciar su cabello mientras sus labios se movian juntos a un ritmo suave.  
  
Draco se separó y tomó un poco de aire. "Nos vemos luego." Murmuró en su oído.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos. Draco ya no estaba.  
  
Aventó la capa invisible sobre su cuerpo y luego de unos segundo ella también se desvaneció en el fino aire de la noche.  
  
***  
  
A/N: UFF, les cuento que mientras escribía esto mi corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca, y.. ahí tienen el tan esperado beso! Quizás no es en el mejor momento pero ahí está al fín. Muchas gracias a tod@s. 


	25. Morsdaemon en Vesubio

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?  
  
Por: MissIntelligence (Fran Weasley)  
  
Capitulo 25: Morsdaemon en Vesubio.  
  
***  
  
Hermione aterrizó en un lugar desierto. En el suelo estaba húmedo y mohoso, a la distancia se podían ver olivos y naranjos. Había aterrizado en un claro en una especia de montaña o colina no estaba segura ya que la vegetación era densa. La temperatura alcanzaba por lo menos los veinte grados Celsius.  
  
Miró a sus alrededores tratando de reconocer el lugar donde había aparecido, no habían rastros de Draco o de ningún ser humano. Hermione recordó que el había mencionado Italia como uno de sus posibles destinos, pero en ese momento ninguna ciudad como esta se le venía a la mente ni tampoco un lugar que se pareciera a ese geográficamente. Los árboles eran altos y los arbustos voluminosos, el cielo estaba, ya, cubierto de estrellas, y la luna brillaba imponente en lo alto. Una brisa fría hizo que Hermione se apretara la capa invisible a su cuerpo aún más. Draco no podía está lejos.  
  
Emprendió su camino montaña arriba pasando zorros y pequeños roedores en el camino, siempre teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar muchas marcas en la tierra o de hacer mucho ruido. Mientras más caminaba montaña arriba más desaparecía la vegetación y mas seco se hacía el terreno. Hermione se estaba haciendo una idea del lugar donde estaba, aún no sabía si era Italia pero tenía la leve idea de que no era una montaña exactamente, quizás algo más complejo.  
  
Un ruido subterráneo comenzó a romper el silencio de la noche y Hermione tuvo que sujetarse de una roca para no perder el equilibrio. La tierra se estaba moviendo como un terremoto y ella no sabía que hacer. Justo cuando el pánico estaba por entrar en Hermione, la tierra dejó de moverse y ella siguió su camino a la cima.  
  
Al acercarse a la cima el terreno comenzó a cambiar de color. Ahora la tierra tenía un color grisáceo con tonos rojos y rocas comenzaron a aparecer en su camino, rocas gigantes y pequeñas, pero ningún árbol o arbusto. Tampoco había vida visible en el lugar. La temperatura había aumentado considerablemente y Hermione estaba sudando terriblemente, la capa la sofocaba pero sabía que era una de las pocas defensas que tenía contra lo que debería enfrentar, así es que la conservó sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Hermione supo que estaba ya casi en la cima cuando las paredes de la montaña se hicieron empinadas y debía escalar para avanzar. Al conseguir subir el último tramo de tierra que le quedaba, se limpió sus túnicas por debajo de la capa y miró a su alrededor. Lo que vio no fue exactamente lo que se esperaba y la tomó por sorpresa. Estaba claro que no era una montaña, era un volcán. Un enorme cráter ocupaba su lugar en la cima, y era evidente que estaba activo por los sonidos que provenían del interior.  
  
Creía saber donde se encontraba, si estaba en lo correcto, estaba en Italia, Nápoles. Y el nombre de ese volcán era Vesubio. Hermione había leído cantidades sobre el montruo activo, era muy temido por los vulcanólogos ya que podía hacer erupción en cualquier momento por lo que era monitoriado veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. El Vesubio había hecho desaparecer ciudades enteras, como Pompeya y hasta ahora solo se habían encontrado ruinas de la ciudad. Hermione recordaba un párrafo de un libro sobre Pompeya que había leído, la había tocado mucho ya que reflejaba el dolor de los habitantes de la ciudad el día de la erupción, ella repasó el párrafo en murmuros:  
  
'Solo se oían los gemidos de las mujeres, el llanto de los niños. Unos llamaban a su padre, otros a sus hijos, otros a sus esposas. Muchos aclamaban a los Dioses, pero la mayoría estaban convencidos que ya no habían Dioses y esa noche era la última del mundo.'  
  
Hermione caminó rodeando al cráter con mucho cuidado, aún estaba a alguna distancia del cráter pero prefería tener extra cuidado al caminar por un volcán activo.  
  
Caminó con los ojos abiertos y el oído agudo intentando captar cada sonido en busca de Draco y de alguien más. No podía estar muy lejos, solo esperaba no llegar tarde, porque si lo hacía el plan no funcionaría, bueno no era un plan muy elaborado pero ella tenía fe en que lo podían hacer funcionar.  
  
La caminata hizo que Hermione perdiera la mayoría de su energía, pero el esfuerzo no fue en vano, de hecho fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.  
  
"¡Silencio!" llamó Lucius Malfoy levantando sus manos al grupo de hombres que estaban parados en un círculo.  
  
Hermione encontró una roca como extra protección y escuchó y miró atentamente.  
  
Habían por lo menos diez hombres y Lucius Malfoy. Era evidente que todos eran Mortífagos, quienes seguramente estaban ahí para presenciar la ceremonia. Draco estaba en el medio del círculo, inconsciente.  
  
"Como todos ustedes ya saben, hoy es el día en el cuál volveremos a la cima, cuando volveremos a tener el poder sobre el mundo mágico y sobre el de los sangre-sucia. Hoy es el día en el cuál se volverá realidad la peor pesadilla de todos." Dijo Lucius al grupo de hombres que escuchaban atenta y solemnemente.  
  
"Creo, Lucius, que dar el discurso es mi tarea." Dijo una voz. De las sombras salió una figura encapuchada en negro caminando lentamente.  
  
Lucius parecía tener temor, "Lo siento, mi señor. No volverá a suceder." Dijo haciendo una reverencia al encapuchado.  
  
La figura encapuchada se paró a los pies de Draco y alzó la voz a los Mortífagos. "Este cuerpo a mis pies posee poderes que nadie ha presenciado antes en el mundo mágico, y les aseguro que esta vez mataremos a todo el que se oponga a nuestras leyes."  
  
El hombre se quitó la capucha descubriendo una piel verdosa de color moho y unos ojos rojos como los de una serpiente. El pulso de Hermione comenzó a aumentar al reconocer a Lord Voldemort. Ella metió la mano al bolsillo de su túnica asegurándose que la botella que contenía la poción estaba aún ahí. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que significaba esa poción para salvar su vida. Miró una vez más al cráter del volcán que parecía haber despertado de un momento a otro. Hermionen dirigió su atención nuevamente al grupo de Mortífagos en frente de ella.  
  
Estaban todos rígidos aún parados en un círculo alrededor de un Draco inconsciente.  
  
"Comencemos." Ordeno Voldemort.  
  
Al instante los Mortífagos inclinaron la cabeza y se arrodillaron en frente de Voldemort y de Draco solemnemente, sin hacer ruido, como zombis. El señor Oscuro miró alrededor del círculo para asegurarse que nadie estaba mirando o tenía la cabeza levantada, solo entonces sacó su varita y gritó, "¡Enervate!"  
  
Los ojos de Draco se abrieron rápidamente como si se hubiera acordado enseguida donde estaba y lo que sucedía, pero no movió ni un hueso, se quedó mirando al cielo como una estatua.  
  
"¡Moderatio!" dijo Voldemort alzando su varita una vez mas. Draco se levantó al instante, sus ojos estaban ahora desorbitados. Voldemort se acercó a el lentamente rodeándolo amenazante. "¡Crucio!"  
  
Draco se dobló en dolor y Lord Voldemort no parecía querer parar en vez de eso alzó su voz chillona y exclamó. "¡Escúchame!"  
  
"¡Deja al Demonio dentro tuyo salir! ¡Te lo ordeno!"  
  
Draco calló al suelo en dolor. Su camisa se estaba rasgando por la aparición de enormes músculos. Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color a un rojo vivo y su piel estaba adquiriendo un color gris.  
  
"¡No eres humano, nunca lo fuiste! ¡Eres Morsdaemon, Draco Malfoy nunca existió!" gritó Voldemort. "¡¿Quién eres?!"  
  
Draco parecía estar resistiéndose a Voldemort, "Dra-co Malf-oy." Gruñó entrecortadamente.  
  
"¡NO! ¡CRUCIO!"  
  
Hermione no sabía que hacer, sabía que debía esperar que Draco tuviera sus poderes para vencerlo pero también sabía que no podía quedarse escondida mientras Voldemort lo destruía, pero no sabía que hacer.  
  
"¡QUIÉN ERES!" Demandó Voldemort una vez más.  
  
"¡MORSDAEMON!" Gritó Draco entre el dolor de su transformación y la del maleficio.  
  
Voldemort bajó su varita, ahora con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, "Excelente."  
  
"¡¿A QUIÉN SIRVES?!" Gritó Voldemort.  
  
"¡A MI SEÑOR, VOLDEMORT!" Gruñó Morsdaemon arrodillándose ante El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado.  
  
La satisfacción habitaba en la cara de Voldemort. "¡Matadlo!" comandó apuntando a uno de los Mortífagos que aún estaban arrodillados y con las cabezas inclinadas.  
  
Draco/Morsdaemon saltó encima del hombre desgarrando su piel y con su puño atravesó al hombre sacando su corazón. Era horrible y desagradable para Hermione a quién le caían lágrimas al sentirse tan inútil detrás de esa roca.  
  
Draco volvió donde Voldemort y se arrodilló presentando el corazón del hombre.  
  
"Excelente." Repitió.  
  
Hermione no sabía si entrar en acción o esperar aún más. Se paró a un lado de la roca aún con la capa puesta, observando en lo que Draco se había convertido en tan poco. Era un monstruo, no era comparado al Slytherin con el cuál había estado no hace mucho atrás y pensar en el beso que habían compartido era lo más doloroso del mundo. En un intento de avanzar un poco más Hermione perdió el equilibrio provocando que varias rocas cayeran volcán abajo. Ella se tapó la boca para disminuir el ruido que producía su respiración, miró expectante a la escena frente a ella.  
  
Draco escaneaba los alrededores en busca de alguien. Hermione se escondió nuevamente detrás de la roca.  
  
"Hay alguien aquí, lo presiento, Mi Señor." Dijo Lucius Malfoy haciendo lo mismo que Draco.  
  
"Deja que Morsdaemon se encargue de ello." Respondió Voldemor relajadamente.  
  
Los ojos de Draco se posaron en el lugar exacto donde Hermione se encontraba escondida. El tomó unos pasos hacia delante.  
  
Hermione estaba temblando por debajo de la capa.  
  
"¡Granger!" gritó Draco lanzandose hacia la roca que la protegía.  
  
Hermione fue lo suficientemente rápida para moverse a un lado. Draco se estrelló con la roca.  
  
Ella dio unos pasos hacía atrás todo el tiempo mirando a Draco y observando cada movimiento que hacía.  
  
Draco se recuperó en menos de dos segundos y al parecer podía presentir donde se encontraba por que comenzó a moverse enseguida en dirección a Hermione. Ella corrió volcán arriba si acercarse demasiado al cráter del volcán, podía sentir a Draco pisandole los talones.  
  
Se refugió detrás de otra roca, esperando que se le hiciera más difícil encontrarla. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la botella que contenía la poción Mortevita, sacó la tapa y dio una mirada por detrás de la roca a Draco. Aún parecía estar confundido. Ella miró una vez más la botella y sin pensarlo dos veces se la llevó a sus labios y tragó todo el contenido. Esperó a que algo sucediera.  
  
"¡Granger!" gritó Draco saltando sobre la roca. Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito. No sabía porque la poción no estaba funcionando.  
  
Ella corrió hacia el cráter del volcán con Draco no muy lejos por detrás. Estaba atrapada entre la lava y el Morsdaemos que la perseguía. Se quitó la capa para enfrentar a Draco.  
  
"¡Granger!" repitió Draco mostrando sus colmillos a Hermione.  
  
"¡Draco, escucha!" gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, "¡Soy yo, HERMIONE!"  
  
"¡Y DEBES MORIR!" exclamó Draco tomando a Hermione por el cuello.  
  
"Dra-co." Dijo Hermione casi sin aire.  
  
Morsdaemos ahora sonreía con satisfacción al ver como Hermione se quedaba sin aire.  
  
La vista de Hermione comenzaba a nublarse y estaba terriblemente consiente del latido de su corazón que ahora disminuía con cada segundo que pasaba. Abrió los ojos una ves mas, y ahora la vista no parecía tan borrosa y su corazón latía mas rápido que nunca. Era como si alguien hubiera prendido una luz dentro de ella. De pronto Hermione se sintió con la fuerza suficiente para arrancar las manos de Draco de su cuello y de lanzarlo a un lado y así lo hizo.  
  
Hermione miró sus manos, las cuales brillaban de la misma manera que lo hacía su marca en su muñeca. "¡DRACO, SOY HERMIONE!"  
  
En dos segundos Draco estaba nuevamente en sus pies y corriendo hacia Hermione.  
  
"No merecer vivir." Murmuró Draco en su oído tomándola por los hombros he inclinándola por la orilla del cráter del volcán y enterrando su puño en el estómago de Hermione.  
  
Ella gritó al sentir como su piel se rasgaba. "DRA- Sangre comenzó a salir de la boca de Hermione. "Dra-co, soy yo. No-s b-esa- mos" dijo entre gritos ahogados por la sangre y el calor que emitía la lava ardiente del volcán que rugía debajo de ella. Draco parecía estar escuchando ahora. "Dra-co. yo y-o." Hermione podía ahora sentir como si algo fuera rasgado de ella. "Yo t-e te amo."  
  
Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a cambiar de rojo a blanco.  
  
"Te a-mo." Repitió Hermione entre la sangre de su boca y la muerte que se acercaba. "Te amo, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Luego todo se nubló.  
  
***  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHH!!! NO PUEDO DEJAR DE GRITAR!!!! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES SOBRE TODO EN ESTE CAPITULO!! AHHH! 


	26. Los tres anillos

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?

Por: MissIntelligence (Fran Weasley)

Capitulo 26: Los tres anillos

***

Una luz blanca rodeaba el cuarto y no podía enfocar la vista correctamente. Su parpados parecían pesar mucho más de lo normal y se hacía imposible el abrir sus ojos sin hacer esfuerzo y su boca estaba seca lo que hacía que el aire que entraba por ella raspaba su garganta como una lija. Le costaba respirar y un fuerte dolor rasgaba el músculo en su estómago por lo cuál era imposible moverse. Sus memorias eran vagas, era como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera volado parte de sus recuerdos y los que había dejado estaban borrosos e inciertos.

Podía ver colores  pasando por enfrente de ella y de sus ojos entreabiertos, caras borrosas  cruzando con prisa de un lado hacía el otro, escuchó incluso una voz pero no pudo entender lo que decían, su cerebro estaba sobrecargado.

Se sentía vacía, derrotada, inútil e impotente.

No sabía donde estaba ni con quién estaba, pero sabía y estaba segura de dos cosas: Su nombre era Hermione Granger y estaba acostada en una cama con sábanas blancas. No era mucho pero le daba la seguridad de que no había perdido la cabeza aún. Todo lo demás estaba desordenado y confuso.

Abrió y cerró los ojos en un intento de enfocar su vista para poder identificar el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Un rostro apareció sobre ella. Hermione puso toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo para identificar a la persona que la miraba, pero cuando lo logró se dio cuenta de que era un desconocido.

Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero solo se escuchó un gruñido salir de ella.

Ese pequeño intento de hablar revolucionó la actividad del lugar, se escuchaban voces exclamando cosas, pies corriendo sobre el suelo e incluso cosas quebrándose en el suelo. Rostros aparecieron sobre ella una vez más como manchas borrosas, ahora pudo descifrar sus palabras pero solo estaban diciendo su nombre repetidas veces. Sin soportar el alboroto que tomaba lugar alrededor de ella, Hermione cerró los ojos una vez más intentando volver a su tranquilo sueño donde todo era claro y no habían manchas rosadas gritando su nombre.

***

_"No merecer vivir." Murmuró Draco en su oído tomándola por los hombros he inclinándola por la orilla del cráter del volcán y enterrando su puño en el estómago de Hermione.  
  
Ella gritó al sentir como su piel se rasgaba. "DRA- Sangre comenzó a salir de la boca de Hermione. "Dra-co, soy yo. No-s b-esa- mos" dijo entre gritos ahogados por la sangre y el calor que emitía la lava ardiente del volcán que rugía debajo de ella. Draco parecía estar escuchando ahora. "Dra-co. yo y-o." Hermione podía ahora sentir como si algo fuera rasgado de ella. "Yo t-e te amo."  
  
Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a cambiar de rojo a blanco.  
  
"Te a-mo." Repitió Hermione entre la sangre de su boca y la muerte que se acercaba. "Te amo, Draco Malfoy."_

Con un grito ahogado despertó en su cama sentándose y tapando su boca con la palma de su mano. Había tenido una pesadilla, un recordatorio según se daba cuenta. De a poco las memorias comenzaron a volver a su cabeza. Draco, Morsdaemon, el Vesubio, Voldemort, sangre, muerte. Pero si era verdad debería estar muerta, ¿no?

Hermione miró a su alrededor, era de día pero el lugar, el cuál reconoció como la enfermería de Hogwarts, estaba vacía y muy tranquila, no habían otros pacientes en las camas vecinas y no habían rastros de Madame Pomfrey.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no recordaba como había llegado ahí. No sabía si Draco estaba bien o si ya estaba matando gente en las ciudades _Muggles, no sabía donde estaban Harry y Ron o como había sobrevivido. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, así que se levantó de la cama sin antes parar un momento al sentir en tirón en su estómago donde su herida aún cicatrizaba y se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería en busca de alguien. Decidió que el lugar más obvio para buscar a alguien era la oficina de la enfermera pero cuando llegó ahí no fue a Madame Pomfrey a quién vió, en la silla habitual de la enfermera estaba sentado un hombre de unos treinta años escribiendo en un cuaderno, el hombre levantó la vista para ver quién lo molestaba. Al ver que era Hermione sonrió._

"Me alegro que hayas despertado." Dijo el parandose y estrechando su mano, "Soy el doctor Leigh Finlay." Hermione estrechó su mano.

"Doctor Finlay, tengo algunas preguntas." Dijo Hermione mirando el suelo.

"Si, lo sé. Pero primero tienes que acostarte nuevamente, no es bueno que luego de tu experiencia te andes paseando por la enfermería como si nada, aún eres mi paciente." Ordenó el doctor guiando a Hermione de vuelta a su cama.

"¿Puedo preguntar ahora?" dijo Hermione ya metida bajo las frasadas de la cama y algo molesta.

Finlay asintió tomando asiento en una silla junto a la cama de Hermione.

Ella pensó por varios segundos antes de formular su primera pregunta. "¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey?"

El doctor sonrió, "Almorzando si mis cálculos no me fallan."

"Quise decir, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Bueno." Pausó un momento, "Cuando llegaste a la enfermería estabas en muy mala forma, pero viva. Madame Pomfrey no tenía el conocimiento suficiente para atender un caso como el tuyo, así que el profesor  Dumbledore llamó a San Mungo's para pedir un doctor especializado en ataques como este, aunque te dijo, en toda mi carrera no había visto otro caso como el tuyo, me sorprendí al ver que estabas viva."

"¿Sabe como sobreviví?"

"No, no sabemos nada. Esperábamos que cuando despertaras nos darías algo de información pero veo que no sabes nada." Dijo Leigh Finlay algo decepcionado.

"¿Sabe si Draco Malfoy se encuentra bien?" dijo Hermione algo nerviosa y esperando la respuesta ansiosamente.

"Claro que está bien, el fue uno de los que te trajo aquí."

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione iluminando su día completamente, "¿Quién más me trajo aquí?"

Finlay pareció pensar, "Uno era claro, Harry Potter  y el otro…. No recuerdo su nombre, ¿Weezley?"

"Ron Weasley." Corrigió Hermione, sin poder imaginar de qué manera la habían encontrado. "¿Puedo verlos?"

"Por supuesto, los llamaré en cuanto el almuerzo haya terminado." Dijo el doctor parándose, "Descansa, tienes mucho en que pensar."

Hermione asintió quedándose una vez más sola en la enfermería. No sabía como la habían encontrado Harry y Ron, no les había dicho donde iba y de seguro que no les había informado sobre el plan, es más ni ella sabía a donde aparecerían con Draco. Draco, no podía creer que estuviera bien, eso significaba que el plan de Voldemort había fallado y Draco de alguna manera se había salvado. No podía esperar a verlo una  vez más para asegurarse personalmente que estaba bien. Ahora que el doctor  le había informado un poco era evidente que Draco había usado la poción para revivirla pero necesitaba saber los hechos para comprender completamente los sucesos por los que había pasado ya hacía… no sabía, el tiempo había pasado lentamente para Hermione, y todo parecía como si hubiera pasado ayer.

Se recostó sobre su almohada y contempló en techo de la enfermería. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, era amiga…. O más que amiga de un Slytherin, quién hubiera pensado que algún día un Gryffindor y un Slytherin llegaría a ser mucho más que solo enemigos, que pasarían por el tipo de experiencias por las cuales ellos habían pasado, Hermione estaba segura que eran los primeros.

Sin levantar la vista del techo, Hermione escuchó pisadas en el corredor de afuera y casi por instinto sonrió al ver como Harry y Ron aparecían en la enfermería con idénticas sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¡Hermione!" dijo Ron abalanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola, "No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado."

Ella solo sonrió aún más.

"Hermione, no puedo creer que al fin hayas despertado." Dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo que Ron.

"Ni yo puedo creerlo." Dijo ella arreglando las ropas de su cama, "Ahora, tengo un par de preguntas para ustedes dos."

Harry y Ron parecían no entender que clase de preguntas podría tener luego de lo que había sucedido, pero no dijeron nada y esperaron a que Hermione prosiguiera.

"¿Cómo supieron donde estaba y que estaba en peligro?"

Los dos se miraron con sonrisas malvadas.

Harry fue el primero en hablar, "Bueno, con Ron sabíamos lo que sucedía con Malfoy y contigo, pero no sabíamos que iban a hacer al respecto."

"Por lo que hicimos un plan." Agregó Ron.

"Exacto." Dijo Harry animando a Ron para que continuara.

Ron lo miró con odio pero prosiguió, "¿Ves que aún tienes el anillo que Harry te dio?" dijo el apuntando al dedo de Hermione, donde, de hecho, aún estaba el anillo que Harry les había regalado la última noche que habían pasado juntos, "Bueno, Harry los hechizó no solo para que se convirtieran en anillos si no que también son un sistema de localización."

"Pero siguen siendo parte de nuestro pacto, claro." Agregó Harry rápidamente, esperando la reacción de Hermione a sus fechorías, "Supimos que estabas en peligro cuando encontramos esto en tu cuarto." Dijo sacando un pedazo de pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo y pasándoselo a Hermione. 

Ella lo abrió y vio que era la carta que había comenzado a escribir la noche de la transportación.

"Se la llevamos a Dumbledore, el por supuesto estaba al tanto de todo así que con los anillos como sistema de rastreo llegamos con el hasta el lugar donde te encontrabas." Terminó Ron.

Hermione no podía creer que los dos hubieran ejecutado un plan tan eficientemente como lo habían hecho, era increíble, claro que también le molestaba que hubieran usado los anillos como sistema de rastreo. "Está bien, no me voy a enojar, no se preocupen."

Los rostros de Harry y Ron se relajaron al oír las palabras de Hermione.

"¿Sabes cuando te van a dar de alta?" preguntó Harry.

"En cuanto estemos seguros de que está completamente recuperada." Dijo el doctor Finaly entrando una vez más a la sala.

"¿Han sabido algo de Draco?" preguntó Hermione.

"Si, está en Londres arreglando un par de asuntos con el Ministerio de la Magia." Dijo Ron como si estuviera ausente y con una voz monótona.

Hermione sonrió, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

***

A/N: Gracias por las increíbles reviews que reciví por el capitulo anterior. En el proximo capitulo: El reencuentro entre Draco y Hermione. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

_  
  
_


	27. Slytherin

¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?

Por: MissIntelligence

Capitulo 27: Slytherin

**Nota: Ok…. Este es último capitulo,dejaré mis agradecimientos, desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi historia todas sus reviews llegaron al fonodo de mi corazón al igual que sus emails, pequeños mensajes y halagos, son los mejores, (Pss lee mi historia Transire Tempues, si te gustó esta historia de seguro te gusta esta otra).**

***

No había visto un sol tan radiante como el de ese día en semanas y el calor rodeaba la enferemería agradablemente, iluminando las camas y los implementos médicos de Madame Pomfrey y Finlay. Hermione estaba cambiandose de ropa ya que había sido dada de alta esa mañana después de demostrar energéticamente que estaba completamente sana y con la fuerza necesaria para volver a clases, subiendose arriba de la camilla y saltando de arria abajo hasta que el Doctor Finaly se convenció.

Según Harry y Ron le habían informado Draco llegaba esa misma tarde de Londres, no podía esperar a verlo, esa era otra de las razones por la cuál quería salir de la enfermería lo antes posible, quería que su reencuentro con el fuera con ella totalmente de pie y llena de energía.

Hermione se había puesto ya toda su ropa cuando Harry y Ron entraron a la sala.

"Buenos días." Saludó Harry dejando sus libros en una mesa a los pies de la cama.

"Hola." Saludó Hermione.

"Hola." Saludó Ron.

"¿Lista para salir de aquí?" dijo Harry

"Mas que lista, se hace desesperante luego de un tiempo." Respondió ela mirando alrededor del lugar que había sido su casa por algún tiempo.

"Dimelo a mí, me he pasado la mitad de mis años en Hogwarts aquí." Rió Harry, quién había hecho de la enfermería un segundo hogar.

Al ver que Hermione estaba lista Ron dijo, "Salgamos de aquí entonces."

Hermione sonrió y se tomó del brazo de Ron y Harry como lo había hehco alguna vez antes de que la locura entre Draco, ella y Voldemort comensara,  y juntos salieron de la enfermería como el trio de amigos que eran.

"¿Saben?" dijo Hermione luego de un rato de silencio mientras caminaban hacia el salón común. "No creo que haya podido sobrevivir sin este anillo después de todo."

Harry sonrió, "No todos tienen un cerebro como el mío, Hermione, deberías alabarme."

"Si, seguro Harry, me postro a tus pies." Dijo Hermione con cara burlona.

"Deberías postrarte a _nuestros pies." Agregó Ron algo sentido con Harry._

"Ah si, Ron era el encargado del comité de recepción." Bromeó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

Ron soltó a Hermione por un momento y alargó su mano para pegarle en la cabeza.

"¡Ouch! No te pongas violento, Weasley o te vuelo la cabeza." Dijo Harry apuntando a Ron con un dedo seriamente pero con un brillo en sus ojos ue indicaba que estaba bromeando con el pelirojo.

Ron apartó la vista mirando a Harry todo el tiempo de reojo.

Caminaron en silecio, con un gruñido de Ron de vez en cuando y una risita de Harry a lo largo del camino. Los dos estaban apretando sus brasos fuertemente y no era muy agradable.

"¿Podrían sol- ¡AH!" En un segundo Harry y Ron habían saltado del lado de Hermione y estaban apuntando sus varitas firmemente el uno al otro.

"Ahora me las pagas, Weasley." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"No cantes victoria tan rápido, Harry." Amenazó Ron moviendo su varita de arriba abajo.

"¿Cuántos años tienen?" preguntó Hermione  perdiendo la paciencia.

"A un lado, Hermione, aquí saltará sangre." Rió Ron apartando a Hermione con un brazo.

Harry se movia en circulos sin dejar de tener una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, ahora rodeando a Ron.

_"¡Expelliarmus!" Gritó Ron y la varita de Harry voló y él en un intento de agarrarla calló al suelo._

Hermione alcanzó la varita de Harry y arrebató la de Ron. "Ahora, niños, siganme es hora de ir al baño." Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

"¿Mi varita?" dijo Harry amablemente estirando su mano.

Hermione les devolvió sus varitas, tomó sus cosas y las repartió en los brazos de Harry y Ron, "Ahora de castillo llevarán mis cosas al salón común."

"Señorita Granger." La profesora McGonagall apareció en frente de ellos corriendo y respirando entrecortadamente, hizo una pausa antes de continuar para recuperar el aliento. "El profesor Dumbledore quisiera verla. Sígame por favor."

Hermione asintió, "Lleven mis cosas al salón común, los veo luego." Se volvió y comenzó a seguir a la profesora quién ya caminaba a una buena distancia de ella. Pasaron por pasillos, escaleras y retratos antes y en poco tiempo Hermione se encontró en frente de la gárgola que protegía la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

"_Dulcis"dijo la profesora y la gárgola se hizo a un lado revelando y poniendo a dispocición de Hermione la escalera que la movilisó hacia la oficina, donde los mismos artefactos que había visto la primera vez que había puesto un pie en el lugar sonaban y funcionaban dando un aspecto lugubre pero al mismo tiempo llenando a Hermione de curiosidad._

"Bienvenida." Dijo el profesor Dumbledore al ver que Hermione había llegado desde su escritorio. "Tome asiento, por favor."

Hermione obedeció y miró al profesor quién parecía estudiarla detenidamente, ella se sentía un poco incómoda y al parecer el director lo sabía por lo que comenzó a hablar de inmediato.

"Hace algunas semanas algo sucedió. Algo que me mantuvo completamente preocupado tanto por usted como por el señor Malfoy, y creo que estuve en lo cierto en preocuparte ya que el señor Potter y el señor Weasley llegaron hace algunas semanas atrás totalmente paralizados de miedo."

Hermione apartó la vista a sus manos, todo era muy vergonsoso. "Sé que debimos haber consultado con usted lo que planeabamos hacer y también estoy al tanto de que hemos violado casi todas las reglas escolares."

"Ese no es el punto señorita Granger, no es esa la razón por la cuál la he llamado a venir." Dijo el profesor sonriendo a Hermione, "Creo que los dos fueron excepcionalmente valientes en lo que hicieron y que usted sugirió al señor Malfoy el consultar conmigo sobre su plan, pero que el se había negado rotundamente."

Hermione levantó la vista, "¿Draco estuvo aquí?"

"Claro que sí, el señor Malfoy ha estado fuera de la enfermería  desde la semana pasada, su recuperación fue rápida. Ya que él estuvo aquí primero me relató toda la historia, por lo que no le pediré que lo haga de nuevo, pero quiero saber una cosa, algo que el señor Malfoy no pudo recordar."

Ella asintió, "Lo que sea." Se sentía en deuda con el profesor.

"¿Cómo llamó Voldemort a Draco una vez que el estaba transformado?"

Hermione buscó en su mente, intentando recordar el nombre. "Morsdaemon."

Dumbledore apartó la vista y en la oficina hubo silencio por un par de minutos.

"Gracias." Dijo aún pensativo, luego levantó la vista y volvió a sonreir, "Si mi instinto no me traiciona el señor Malfoy esta llegando a Hogwarts en este mismo instante."

El corazón dio una vuelta inmensa e hizo el intento de pararse cuando se dio cuenta que el director no le había dicho que se retirara. Lo miró.

"Adelante, adelante. Si tenemos suerte ustedes dos terminarán con la estúpida riña que tienen los Slytherins y los Gryffindors." Dijo el profesor insentivando a Hermione con las manos, "Gracias nuevamente."

"Gracias a usted." Dijo a Hermione levantandose y corriendo hacia la escalera y bajandola sin dejar que llevara abajo ya que no era un momento para dejarse llevar por ningún aparato cuando Draco la esperaba. Dejó a la gárgola algo molesta  al rasparse su brazo con una de las garras aunque Hermione creía que ella debería estar más molesta ya que le había hecho mas daño a su brazo que a la garra de la gárgola. Pasó salones, puertas cerradas, alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Hall, al profesor Snape quién quitó diez puntos de Gryffindor por correr en los pasillos, pasó el viejo baño de Myrtle, un grupo de Hufflepuffs que rodeaban a dos niños que se pegaban puñetazos, ella no dejó pasar el pensamiento que como prefecta debía hacer algo, nada de eso importaba, todo era mínimo comparado con lo que la esperaba a orillas del lago.

Abrió las puertas de roble con todas sus fuerzas logrando separarlas lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pasara sin problemas. Corrió por los terrenos, bajó colinas, pasó la cabaña de Hagrid, hasta llegar a la punta de la colina que daba al lago donde a lo lejos se veía un bote con solo una persona en el: Draco. Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja  y se lanzó en una carrera bajando la colina corriendo, esperando no tropezar.

Al llegar abajo Hermione dejó que la brisa pegara en su cara para refrescarla de la carrera que había corrido y alzó la vista al Slytherin que venía en el bote con una sonrisa igual de estúpida que la de ella al verla avistado. Hermione levantó la mano y saludó. Él devolvió el saludó de igual manera.

Hermione se mordió el labio en anticipación a lo que venía, su corazón no paraba de latir, y no podía dejar de moverse.

El bote de Draco llegó a la orilla y él hizo el intento de bajarse pero alcanzó solo a poner un pie fuera del agua cuando Hermione se abalanzó sobre el, abrazandolo. Hermione ignoró el agua que los había empapado a los dos y dijo suvemente en su oído, "Te extrañé."

En respuesta Draco dejó caer sus cosas al agua y abrazó a Hermione fuertemente como nunca lo había hecho.

Hermione se levantó y miró a Draco a los ojos sacando un mechón de cabello que entre tanta conmoción, mojado, había caído sobre sus ojos. Ella sonrió.

"Que bievenida más…. ¿mojada?" bromeó Draco jugando con el agua del lago a sus lados.

"Puede ser muy tíbia si te lo propones." Respondió Hermione algo tímida. La cara de Draco se puso seria y pareció analizar la situación de cerca, como el profesor Dumbledore lo había hecho hacía algunos minutos atrás.

"Hagamosla tíbia." Dijo finalmente tomando la cara de Hermione en sus propias manos y besandola suavemente en los labios, profundisando el beso a medida que los dos tomaban confiaza.

Hermione jugaba con el cabello de Draco, aspirando su aroma con cada respiro y sabiendo cada uno de sus sabores que endulzaban sus labios como la misma miel. Los brazos de Draco abrazaron la cintura de Hermione profundisando aún mas el beso y sin dejar ningún espacio entre sus rostros. Ella sentía como si estuviera en otro planeta dejando a Hogwarts por el corazón del Slytherin que parecía querer salir de su pecho con cada latido, de la misma manera en la cuál lo estaba haciendo el de Hermione. Pronto necesitaron aire y se separaron solo unos centímetros.

Draco le regaló una media sonrisa.

Hermione, una completa.

Los dos sacaron las cosas empapadas de Draco del lago y las dejaron secando en una esquina, ellos se sentaron apollados en el roble que había presenciado el proceso por el cuál pasaron al hacer la poción Mortevita, y los esperaron a que el sol los secara con el tiempo, los dos juntos en los brazos del otro sin decir una palabra.

"¿Qué sucedió luego de… que yo perdí la conciencia?" preguntó Hermione luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

"Yo mismo recuperé la razón con tus últimas palabras…. Luego tomé la poción y te reviví, sin antes de deshacerme de los Mortífagos que quedaban."

"¿Qué pasó con Voldemort y tu padre?"

"Escaparon. Luego llegó Dumbledore, Potter y Weasley, ellos me ayudaron a llevarte a la enfermería, por unos días pensé que no te recuperarías nunca, esos fueron los peores."

"Suena todo muy fácil." Hermione rió un poco.

"Hmmm."

Los dos callaron con el latido de sus corazones como único sonido, los dos ignoraban completamente que dos personas los observaban desde la punta de la colina: Harry y Ron.

"Está claro a quién quiere." Dijo Ron dando media vuelta y dirigiendose al castillo.

"Ron, espera." Dijo Harry corriendo para alcanzarlo, lo tomó de un brazo, "¿La amas?"

Su amigo lo miró extrañado, "Si."

"Entonces deberías estar contento."

"¡¿Contento?! ¡¿Contento?! Harry estamos hablando de Malfoy."

"Pero ella lo ama, deberías estar feliz porque ella lo es."

Ron apartó la vista, "Lo sé."

Harry dio una palmada sobre los hombros de Ron, "Volvamos al castillo."

Los dos desaparecieron dejando a Hermione y a Draco solos nuevamente.

"¿Sabes?" dijo Hermione derrepente, "Desde el principio de este año había una pregunta en mi cabeza."

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Draco besando su cabeza.

"¿Slytherin o Gryffindor?"

"Malfoy o Weasley."

"Exacto." Dijo Hermione levantándose y besandolo una vez más.

"¿Y esto significa que elejiste a Slytherin?" dijo Draco una vez que se habían separado.

Hermione sonrió y rió suavemente, "No."

"¿No?"

"Esto significa que elejí a Draco Malfoy."

**FIN**

****

**A/N: Hola!!! Sip es el fín!!! Espero que haya sido de su agrado como toda la historia!! SIII ES MUY DIFICIL TERMINAR ALGO QUE ME GUSTA TANTO!!!!!! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEWS EN CADA CAPITULO, GRACIAS A MIS AMIGAS, A MIS PADRES POR INSPIRACIÓN, A MI HERMANA A TO2!! VOY A PONER UN CAPI CON TODOS MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS!!! GRACIAS!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
